Never Alone
by Miyuki-chick
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi - from Sisters to Girlfriends. Set after the ovas and begins the night of the School Festival. Sachiko is determined to spend as much time with Yumi as she can during her last year of high school. How close will the two of them become?
1. Chapter 1

From the backstage aisle Yumi looked over at Touko with pride. The drama-club's performance for the school festival had finished and Touko had played her part with perfection. The girl definitely had a talent for acting. Meeting Touko's glance she gave her a huge smile, her hands moving furiously in applause.

She was pleased to see Touko-chan return her smile. Yumi could never be sure if the affection she showed towards the younger girl would be accepted. Over the last few weeks in preparation for the School festival, she'd grown a lot closer to the wilfull first-year and she'd found herself understanding the girl a little more with each day.

Touko held forth a tough exteriour, but hidden deep inside was a strong urge to be loved and cared for. She'd had occasion to visit Touko's house a couple of times during the preparations. They'd been quick visits, she'd merely gone to drop things off or to pick things up, but on each occasion she had failed to meet her parents.

They were rarely at home, Touko-chan had informed her. Their schedules left little time for their only daughter.

After a couple of visits, she'd come to realise why Touko prefered to spend time over with her cousins rather than her own home. After this, Yumi had quickly come up with an excuse to invite Touko over to her house, insisting she stay for dinner as well. That had been the first of many dinners.

As she looked over at the young girl taking a final bow, she couldn't help but notice the way her eyes searched the crowd. They glanced almost with resignation, but Yumi could also see the slightest bit of hope mixed in. She couldn't help but sigh as Touko's eyes turned to steel and she saw the all too familar shield return.

"You were great Touko-chan," Yumi congratulated as the actors left the stage.

Touko shrugged as if non-pulsed. "We've been working hard."

Yumi smiled. "I'm sure your parents would've been proud if they were here."

"Hmph," Touko looked away, sticking her head high up in the air. "I don't care what they think."

"Aww," Yumi smiled affectionately. "Come with me Touko-chan." She grasped the girl's hand and led her outside.

"Let me go Yumi-sama," Touko struggled.

Yumi's grip tightened as she continued to drag the younger girl behind her. "I want to talk with you in private."

It wasn't long before the two girls were seated on a bench inside the greenhouse.

"What do you want Yumi-sama?"

Yumi smiled hesitantly, suddenly nervous. "I...I just wanted to say I'm proud of you Touko-chan."

Not used to such words of affection, Touko blushed and looked away gruffly. "I simply did my job as a member of the drama club. You don't need to be proud of me. You're not... Hmph. Forget it."

Yumi wished she could read the girl's thoughts at this moment. There were times she felt as if Touko genuinely liked her and yet, when the girl looked at her with angry eyes, all her confidence would dissapear.

With a sigh, her thoughts drifted back to another conversation she'd had recently in the very same greenhouse.

_"What's wrong Yumi?" _

_Yumi looked up at the sound of her onee-sama's voice. She gave her elder sister a brave smile, her mood picking up instantly at the girl's presence. She was continually amazed at how much she cared for Sachiko. Her feelings were so strong they sometimes scared her with their fierceness. She was going to miss her terribly when she graduated. _

_Shaking her head, Yumi forced the thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things._

_"I'm fine Onee-sama."_

_"Yumi." Sachiko said her name softly, covering the girl's hand with her own as she sat down next to her._

_With a soft sigh, Yumi glanced across at Sachiko with affection. She didn't want to worry her Onee-sama with her thoughts, but she realised that not explaining would worry her more._

_"Do you think Touko-chan likes me?"_

_Sachiko smiled with understanding and gently squeezed Yumi's hand._

_"I think it's about time you chose a _petite souer_. You're scared she would reject your rosary? You know, that cousin of mine adores you. She simply can't stop talking about you. You're always brought up in conversation."_

_Yumi sighed again, happy with the notion of Touko's affections, yet still troubled. _

_"Touko-chan is so tough. I know her family situation and I understand why she appears so strong all the time. I want to be there for her. But...but...she doesn't need someone like me. What can I do? How can I protect her? I'm not that strong..."_

_"Yumi...look at me."_

_Yumi met her Onee-sama's gaze hesitantly, blinking at the tears starting to form._

_"It is your strength that's brought me where I am."_

_Yumi blinked in confusion, her brows furrowing as she tried to comprehend what her Onee-sama was saying. _

_With a gentle movement, Sachiko lifted her free hand and placed it lovingly against Yumi's cheek, smiling as the younger girl leaned into her touch._

_"Much as I would like to say I'm the stronger one here, being your Onee-sama, I can't. It is your strength that has guided me over the past twelve months. A year ago I could never have imagined meeting with Hanadera boys of my own will. I could never imagine befriending some of them. Enduring the sight of numerous males rushing and yelling and climbing up a double storey tower to where I sat. No...I could never have imagined any of that. You've guided me with just your presence...and your love. Don't underestimate yourself Yumi, there's a quality inside your heart that speaks with its own strength. Remember that."_

Yumi blinked as she pushed the memory aside. She remembered the love that spilled from her heart at her Onee-sama's words. She'd reached for her then, resting her head against Sachiko's chest as the tears fell.

Shaking her head, she brought herself back firmly to the present and her current predicament.

"Touko-chan," she began with determination. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no," Touko-chan turned back to face Yumi, a genuine smile reaching her lips. "It's okay. Is there something else you wanted to say? If not I'll be--"

"Wait," Yumi grasped Touko-chan's wrist to pull her back down to the bench. "There _is _something else..."

Touko-chan looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Yumi reached hesitantly into her pocket, her hand trembling slightly. "I...I bought you something. I wanted to give it to you when the time was right."

"What is it?"

Unable to meet her gaze, Yumi closed her eyes as her fingers reached for the hidden rosary. "Can you open your hand Touko-chan?"

Touko's gaze became thoughtful, a suspicious look reaching her eye. Nevertheless, she agreed to the request.

"You're acting strange Yumi-sama. What do you want to give me?"

Slowly and with great care, Yumi lifted her hand from her pocket, the rosary inside enclosed in a tight fist. There was no better time for this, she tried to convince herself. It would be okay if Touko-chan refused. Her Onee-sama was there for her.

Just thinking about Sachiko was enough to lift Yumi's spirits. A new wave of confidence rising through her, she used her empty hand to place it against the back of Touko's, holding it in place as she lowered her fist.

"Will you accept me as your Onee-sama?" she said the words softly, her hand opening up to press the rosary firmly onto the girl's hand. "I know I'm not the strongest person around, but I'd like to watch over you. If you'll have me?"

Yumi held her breath as she awaited the girl's response. Looking into her eyes she noticed a miriad of emotions start to take place. The first was one of shock, surprise, then disbelief followed by what looked to be fear, finally she saw what could only be described as happiness.

Not trusting her own eyes, Yumi blinked a couple of times before trying to speak. "Do you accept?"

"What do you think?" the girl flashed her a grin, her head lifted high as she met Yumi's gaze proudly. "Well, don't just stand there. Shouldn't you place the rosary around my neck like a good Onee-sama?"

"Yes!" Yumi responded immediately to the command, hastily picking up the rosary. She paused then, regaining her composure. Who was the older sister here anyway? With a smile, she met Touko's gaze warmly as she slowly lifted the rosary up and over the younger girl's head.

"Touko-chan?" She spoke the girl's name softly as her hands came to rest against her shoulders. She was surprised at the tears glistening in her eyes. "Touko-chan?" She repeated her question, wondering why the younger girl was crying.

A second later, she felt small arms engulf her waist as her newest sister burried her face against her neck.

"Aww...Touko-chan," she spoke quietly, her own arms moving to complete the embrace. Her little sister might put on a brave front, but for once, she'd allowed herself to reveal some true emotion. Yumi couldn't have been happier to realise that she was the cause of it.

"Thank you Touko-chan."

With a sudden jerk, Touko released herself from Yumi's embrace. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before reaching for Yumi's hand.

"Come on Onee-sama," she glanced up cheekily at Yumi. "Lets go tell everyone the good news. I can't wait to see Kanako-san's reaction. Teeheehee."

"Touko-chaaan," Yumi rolled her eyes good naturedly as she followed the younger girl outside.


	2. Chapter 2

As Yumi walked towards Maria-Sama's statue, she couldn't help but hide the happy grin on her face. The School Festival had gone off without a hitch. Everyone had performed their parts well, and she'd finally acquired Touko-chan as her _petite seour_. She just wished she'd been able to spend some more time around Sachiko-sama.

It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other all day, in fact, they'd been within waving distance the entire time. But with so many people around and so much to take care of, she hadn't managed to steal her away for a moment like she'd originally intended.

She'd searched for a good while before leaving the grounds, resigning herself to seeing Sachiko tomorrow instead. She would telephone the girl when she got home and ask to meet her for tea the next day, seeing as there was no school tomorrow. Touko-chan wasn't the only one she'd bought a piece of jewelry for and she didn't want the item burning a hole in her pocket for too long, afraid she'd lose her nerve if she did.

"Aaaaieee!" Yumi exclaimed in surprise, jumping as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Turning her head, she half expected to see Sei-sama beside her.

"Onee-sama!?" Yumi's eyes went wide.

"Yumi," Sachiko smiled warmly, making no move to discontinue her embrace. "Sorry to have startled you. I didn't mean to scare you. I called your name a couple of times but you were so deep in thought you didn't hear me."

"I'm sorry Onee-sama," Yumi smiled apologetically, subconsciously moving herself closer towards Sachiko's side, enjoying the casual embrace. "I looked for you before I left. I couldn't find you..."

Sachiko laughed softly. "Oh. I was doing the same."

Yumi's smile widened as she too began to giggle.

"I'm glad you found me Onee-sama. I wanted to talk to you."

Removing her arm, Sachiko dropped her hand down towards Yumi's and laced their fingers together. "Lets go for a walk then," she suggested.

Yumi nodded in agreement and followed her Onee-sama without a word. They made their way down the path, away from the Statue and into the woods adjoining the school campus.

The woods were very peaceful at night, reminding Yumi of her time spent at Sachiko's summer house. She couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. Sachiko had taken her to a very special place and at that moment she'd felt closer to the girl than she'd ever felt possible.

"Yumi," Sachiko eventually broke the silence, turning to face the younger girl with a smile. "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Suddenly shy, Yumi let go of Sachiko's hand and looked away. She was beginning to have second thoughts. She had no idea what had possesed her to buy the gift in the first place. There was no reason for it, no special occasion, nothing to use as an excuse to give it. She could always wait for Christmas or even Valentines day...yet...when she'd seen it and after she'd bought it, she simply couldn't keep it hidden. She needed her Onee-sama to have it immediately. She felt a sense of urgency in handing it over that she couldn't quite comprehend.

'_Pull yourself together Yumi!' _she coached herself. _'You have to be strong.'_

"I...I bought you something," Yumi stammered, unzipping her satchel.

Sachiko's eyes widened as Yumi pulled out a small neatly wrapped rectangular box covered with a dark red ribbon expertly tied into a small bow.

"A gift? For me?"

Yumi nodded shyly, still unable to meet her Onee-sama's gaze. She clutched tightly at the small present, unwilling to part with it just yet.

"I...I know it's not your birthday or a holiday or anything..."

"Yumi?"

"I...I was shopping for a rosary. I wanted one for Touko-chan. I couldn't give her the one you gave me..."

Yumi glanced down at the gift in her hands and took a deep breath.

"I saw this in the window of one of the shops and thought of you," she lifted her eyes up bravely, forcing herself to meet Sachiko's gaze. The warmth she saw there calmed her and with a sweet smile she continued her explanation.

"I wanted you to have this for no other reason than I thought you would like it."

Yumi glanced away shyly, her nerve faltering.

_'Be strong Yumi! Be strong!'_

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future," Yumi continued hesitantly. "I don't know how close or how far apart we'll be...but I want to remind you that there's always someone thinking about you. Whether you're right next to me, in another city or in another country...you're always in my thoughts. Please accept my gift Onee-sama. I would like nothing more than to see your smile if you like it."

With that, she thrust out her trembling hands, holding out the small box timidly as she bowed her head respectfully.

Yumi hoped she hadn't crossed a line, but it was very important for her to let Sachiko know how she felt. She'd grown up a lot in the year since they'd first met, and the most important lesson she'd learned was to speak her mind. It was still difficult for her to reveal all her toughts and feelings, but she was getting there with small steps. This being the biggest one to date though.

As she waited patiently for Sachiko to accept her gift, Yumi began to panic. What if she really had gone too far? What if the gift was unwanted? What if Sachiko was right now looking at her with disgust. Or worse...what if the girl had decided to spare her further embarrasment and had walked away.

Yumi jerked her head up at that thought, terrified with the idea.

She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Sachiko was still there. Her eyes narrowed as she met her Onee-sama's gaze. There were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Onee-sama?" She took a step towards Sachiko, only to pause when the older girl held up her hand.

"I'm fine Yumi. I just..." Blinking her eyes furiously, Sachiko quickly pulled herself together and took a hold of the small box in Yumi's hand. "Thank you Yumi, I'm deeply honoured."

Yumi smiled nervously as she watched Sachiko unwrap the present, unconsciously holding her breath as she gauged the girl's response. She watched Sachiko's eyes widen in surprise as the silver charm bracelet was revealed to her.

The piece was very simple and understated, housing only two small charms on oposite ends. One was a tiny rose, the other a miniature piano. There was room for many more charms, but it was those two that had caught her eye. The bracelet had come with them as a bundle and to Yumi it had almost screamed 'Sachiko-sama'.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko whispered, tears once again forming in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" Yumi asked timidly, her eyes meeting Sachiko's with hesitation.

Sachiko merely nodded as she took a moment to compose herself. "Yumi," she looked at the younger girl shyly. "Will you...could you..."

Unable to finish the sentence, Sachiko extended her hand slowly, holding out the bracelet expectantly.

Yumi had never seen Sachiko at a loss for words before. She looked down at the bracelet for a moment, furrowing her brow as she tried to comprehend her Onee-sama's request.

"Oh!" Yumi's eyes went wide with realisation. "Of course."

Her cheeks burning with embarrasment, Yumi carefully picked up the bracelet and wrapped it around Sachiko's unadorned wrist. As she closed the clasp, she could feel her heart pounding. She was unprepared for the wealth of emotion running through her.

Without thought, Yumi slowly lifted Sachiko's hand upwards and lightly pressed her lips to the inside of the girl's wrist.

Sachiko gasped in response and Yumi felt her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. Mortified, she quickly released Sachiko's hand and took a step back, closing her eyes in terror.

What had possesed her to do that? She'd gone too far now...

A moment later, it was Yumi's turn to gasp. Sachiko's slender arms engulfed her in a warm embrace and she found her face burrowed firmly against the girl's chest. Keeping her eyes closed, Yumi tentatively placed her arms around Sachiko's waist and allowed herself the luxury of enjoying the closeness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sachiko began to pull away slowly, her hands moving up to cup Yumi's cheeks.

Yumi missed the contact immediately. As her eyes met Sachiko's, she couldn't help but feel as if the world around her had dissapeared.

Sachiko's voice broke the silence, her eyes locked firmly with Yumi's. "I've never been given a gift so precious... Thank you Yumi. I shall treasure it always."

And with those words, Sachiko leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Yumi's forehead.

As her immediate surprise aleviated, Yumi's eyes closed of their own volition. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but enjoy the sweet sensation of Sachiko's lips against her skin. The kiss was completely innocent. An elder sister pressing her lips to the forehead of her younger sister. There was nothing improper about the kiss...

So why did she feel as if her whole body was burning? What was the reason for the pounding in her chest? Why did her legs feel as if they were about to give way? And what was that sudden longing she could feel below her abdomen? What was happening to her?

Before her thoughts could go any further, Yumi felt Sachiko pull away.

Fluttering her eyes open, Yumi shyly met Sachiko's gaze. Her cheeks were flushed from the contact and she knew her emotions were probably written all over her face. But she couldn't look away.

She wanted to engrave this moment into her very soul. She would never forget a single second of it.

_'That's the very image of Sachiko-san.'_

Yumi startled and blinked as the memory entered her head. Why had she chosen to remember her conversation with Yuuki? The conversation in which she'd described the type of guy she was intersted in and had been caught describing Sachiko instead...

_'That's the very image of Sachiko-san.'_

Why were those words coming back to her again?

"I'm glad you like the present Onee-sama," Yumi smiled shyly, forcing the thoughts from her head.

Sachiko lowered her gaze, her eyes narrowing for a moment. "Yumi..."

"Onee-sama?"

"Are you terribly busy this weekend?"

Yumi shook her head. "I haven't made any plans."

Sachiko's eyes gleamed, a warm smile forming at her lips. "How would you like to go away on an overnight date with me?"

"An overnight date?" Yumi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," Sachiko confirmed. "My family owns a hot-spring resort just ouside of Tokyo. It's almost winter so there's not a lot of people. I like to go there around this time of year to relax. The festival is over and it's nice to have a break before going back to the responsibilities of school-life. Would you like to come with me? I'd really like to share that place with you. We could leave early tomorrow and return on Sunday. Would you like that?"

Yumi didn't know what to say, she was speechless. An overnight date with her Onee-sama! She had to be dreaming? Sachiko-sama hadn't just asked her out on an overnight date...

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Yumi allowed a smile to form. Now was not the time to drift off. She didn't want her Onee-sama to think she was refusing the offer.

"I'd love to," she responded with a grin. "I'll get my things ready tonight."

"I'll get the driver to take me to your place by 8:00am. Okay?"

"Sure," Yumi agreed easily. "We can have breakfast together if you like."

Sachiko smiled, her eyes displaying approval at the idea. "I'd like that."

As they left the woods and neared the bus stop, Yumi turned to see Sachiko gazing at her pensively. There was a look in her eye that Yumi couldn't quite understand. A look that unsettled her. Sachiko rarely showed outward emotion on her face and to see such strong affection was overwhelming.

The sound of her bus arriving brought Yumi out of her reverie.

She had no idea how or why her body was moving on its own, but before she could change her mind, Yumi leant over and pressed a quick kiss against Sachiko's cheek.

Almost instantly, Sachiko lifted her hand up to the spot where Yumi had kissed her, surprise evident on her face.

"Yumi..." she spoke the girl's name softly, the tone of her voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama," Yumi trembled, embarrasment written all over her face.

Sachiko's gaze softened and a warm smile formed on her lips. "Yumi...it is considered rude to apologise for a kiss. Unless of course such affection is not returned."

Yumi looked up at Sachiko hesitantly, blushing shyly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Onee-sama," she waved, before stepping onto the bus with a silly grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Onee-sama!" Yumi opened the door eagerly, greating her Onee-sama with a warm smile. "Come in," she gestured inside.

"Breakfast is ready," Yumi began to babble, thrilled to have Sachiko in her home for the first time. In fact, she'd been babbling for hours, something she hadn't done since she was in elementary school.

"I was up at six this morning. I couldn't sleep. I've never been to a hot-spring resort before. I wasn't sure what to pack. I've been waiting for you this whole time," she continued without skipping a beat, gesturing for Sachiko to follow behind her.

"My mother's already made breakfast. Both she and my father really wanted to be here to see you, but they had to go meet some friends this morning. They send you their greetings though, but Yuuki's here. Yuuki! Yuuki! Onee-sama's here. Come say hello."

"Good morning Sachiko-san," Yuuki greeted as he came down the stairs. "Please excuse my sister this morning. I think she's possessed. She hasn't been able to stop talking since she got up."

"Yuuki!" Yumi glared at her brother.

Sachiko smiled affectionately, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"Yuuki," she glanced around the small rooms as she followed Yumi towards the kitchen. "Please tell your parents they have a beautiful home."

Yuuki bowed his head graciously. "Thank you Sachiko-san. I'll let them know."

Yumi grinned up at her Onee-sama as she took a seat at the table. "I'll show you my room when we've had breakfast. Oh!"

Yumi stood back up again as she remembered something.

"Would you like a cup of tea? There's coffee as well, but I've never really seen you drink coffee so I--"

"Yumi!" Sachiko moved towards the younger girl and grasped her by the shoulders. Much as she found her excitement adorable, she couldn't let her continue in this manner. She had a job to do as the girl's older sister.

"Relax! Take a deep breath and Relax. Think before you speak, Yumi."

Yuuki laughed. "I've been telling her to do that for about an hour now."

"Hey!" Yumi made a face at her brother before turning back to Sachiko. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little excited. Would you like some tea Onee-sama?"

"I'd love some, thank you Yumi," Sachiko replied with a smile before taking a seat.

They consumed the morning meal leisurly, the conversation flowing smoothly with topics ranging from the success of the school festival to the future plans of the Hanadera school council and even to the upcoming Roses election.

When the meal had finished, Yuuki helped his sister clean up, excusing her from washing up duty so she could escort her Onee-sama upstairs.

"Go on Yumi, I'll finish up down here."

Flashing her brother a huge grin, Yumi grasped her Onee-sama's hand and led her upstairs.

Sachiko looked around Yumi's room with a warm smile. She found the stuffed toys adorable, but couldn't help lingering on the photos pinned up against the wall. She smiled fondly at the one depicting their first meeting, recalling the days immediately following. They'd come a long way since then.

"That's still my favourite," Yumi interrupted Sachiko's thoughts, moving to stand beside her.

"It seems so far away now."

Yumi smiled. "At least you can finally remember when it was taken. I was such a huge fan of yours, and when you couldn't even recall the moment we first met, I felt crushed. You broke my heart Onee-sama. "

"Are you teasing me Yumi?"

"Maybe a little," Yumi grinned.

Sachiko looked down at the younger girl and laughed. She found it amazing how much she'd come to care for her. Impulsively, she reached over and placed her hand against Yumi's cheek, brushing her thumb affectionately over her skin.

"I was very much a hysterical child back then."

Yumi blushed at her Onee-sama's touch, her eyes lifting up to meet her gaze bashfully.

"You were never a child Onee-sama. Hysterical maybe, but never a child."

"_Baka!_" Sachiko tapped her cheek playfully. "Silly girl."

Yumi giggled and wraped an arm affectionately around Sachiko's waist, resting her head comfortably against her shoulder. "I love you Onee-sama."

Sachiko's heart warmed at the words. She could count on one hand the number of times Yumi had spoken them to her. As close as they'd become, she could still sense that Yumi was holding something back. In all fairness she herself wasn't much better. She too found it difficult to always express the feelings in her heart. Particularly as the feelings continued to grow...heading in a direction she found both terrifying and exhilarating.

The love they spoke of was pure and innocent. The natural love one had for a sister. And yet...the way her heart ached when Yumi wasn't around...the way it sped up at the sight of her...the way her eyes could find her instantly in a crowded room...that kind of love transcended all convention. Deep down she knew there was something more to the bond they shared, but a part of her was too terrified to give its meaning form.

"My Yumi," she whispered softly, presing a tender kiss atop the girl's hair. "What shall I do with you?"

Pulling away with a smile, Yumi looked up at her with adoration. "How about you help me finish packing? I'm still not sure what kind of bathing suit to pack. I was thinking a two-piece. What kind did you bring?"

"Bathing suit?"

Sachiko furrowed her brow in confusion.

"No bathing suit?" Yumi looked up at her with surprise.

"What for?"

"I-I-I... I see," Yumi stammered, her blush deepening. "So you didn't pack a bathing suit?"

"The pool area isn't open this time of year Yumi. It's too cold to go swimming. The hot-springs themselves are sectioned off and very private. One is able to reserve visiting times. Which reminds me. I've reserved ours for 12 today. If we don't get moving we'll be late."

"I'm sorry," Yumi apologised. "I'm almost done packing. I just need to grab a few items from the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Sachiko watched pensively as Yumi left, her thoughts returning to her strange reaction. Enjoying the benefits of a hot spring was a part of Japanese tradition and one couldn't do so if adorned with a bathing suit.

Sachiko lifted a hand to her mouth as a sudden realisation came to her. She quickly shook her head to stop the notion before it materialised. She couldn't bring herself to even think about such things...

"I'm ready Onee-sama."

Yumi's entrance brought Sachiko out of her thoughts and she gave the girl a warm smile in greeting.

"Lets go Yumi. The driver's waiting for us outside."

When they arrived at the resort, Sachiko stopped by the reception desk to check in and pick up their room key before leading Yumi upstairs.

"Wow!" Yumi glanced around their suite in awe as she dropped her overnight bag.

There was a small kitchen area in the corner and Yumi immediately refrigerated her mother's home-made lunch. In the centre of the room was a coffee table, a couple of armchairs and a fairly large sofa looking onto a medium sized Television set.

As she continued to explore, Yumi opened the door to the bedroom they would share, her eyes widening at the sight of the enourmous king-sized mattress. She glanced quickly around the room before peeking into the adjoining bathroom.

"Wow!" Yumi repeated her earlier comment as she returned to the main room and plonked herself ungracefully onto the sofa. "It's like a mini apartment in here. I've never stayed somewhere like this before. There's even a TV," she gestured, picking up the remote control.

Sachiko laughed as Yumi flicked on the television. "You don't plan on watching TV all morning, do you?"

Yumi flashed her Onee-sama a smile as the older girl took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"You booked the hot-spring for 12, right? We've got a little over an hour till then. We can catch the last of the Saturday-morning cartoons."

"Cartoons?"

"Please," she looked over at Sachiko with a sparkle in her eye. "I've always wondered what it would be like to lie back and watch TV with my Onee-sama. Please?"

As Yumi grasped her arm with both hands and lowered her head onto her shoulder, Sachiko looked down at her fondly. How could she refuse a request like that? Besides, the thought of watching television with Yumi was not unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Okay," Sachiko agreed with a smile, settling herself into the seat comfortably. She knew this moment was one she wouldn't soon forget.

As they watched TV, Sachiko couldn't help but notice how Yumi's weight on her side began to get heavier and heavier, until eventually the girl was practically using her side as a pillow. She was clearly exhasuted, having worn herself out with excitement.

Careful not to wake her little sister, Sachiko gently repositioned her until the girl's head was placed comfortably on her lap and her legs were curled up on the sofa.

Looking down lovingly at her _petite seour_, Sachiko began to gently stroke Yumi's hair, enjoying the sight of her sleeping form. She cared for the girl so much.

How was it possible to have this much love for someone? What was she going to do next year when she graduated? How was she going to survive without Yumi by her side every day?

Would Yumi be allright without her? Would the younger girl miss her terribly? Or was she the only one who would feel the loneliness? Yumi would have the other Roses with her. And she now had Touko-chan to take care of as well. She wouldn't even notice her Onee-sama was gone.

Sachiko sighed at the turn of her thoughts. Of course Yumi would be okay without her. The girl could handle any situation. She'd grown so much this past year. But would she, Ogasawara Sachiko, the girl's Onee-sama, be okay without her?

Sachiko couldn't help but wonder who was really the _petite seour_ in their relationship. Yumi looked out for her, protected her and was there for her in a way that not even Youko-sama was able to be.

"Oh Yumi," she whispered softly to the sleeping girl, her hands continuing their gentle carres. "I love you so much. How can I move on without you? Do you even realise how much you mean to me?"

"Onee-sama," Yumi mumbled in her sleep, subconsciously reacting to Sachiko's words.

Sachiko startled for a moment before realising the girl was still asleep. "Oh Yumi," she leaned down and gently kissed the girl's cheek. As she pulled away, she felt Yumi begin to stir.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi blinked her eyes a few times, taking a few moments to realise where she was.

"It's okay Yumi," Sachiko reassured, continuing to stroke Yumi's hair as she met her half-opened gaze. "Go back to sleep. We still have a bit of time before we have to go downstairs. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

"Okay Onee-sama," Yumi agreed drowsily. She was still half asleep so drifting back out was no problem.

Sachiko continued to caress her younger sister, feeling a contentment in her soul at the sight of her angelic face. Her thoughts had led her to an undeniable conclusion. She was now determined to spend as much of her free time with Yumi as she could.

She had no idea what would happen between them after she graduated, but If anything, she'd at least have some memories to sustain her. She would definitely make the most of the carefree time they had left together. It was a silent promise - both to herself and to Yumi.


	4. Chapter 4

As they made their way towards the hot-spring, Yumi couldn't bring herself to look over at her Onee-sama. They were both holding towels and wearing the silky white robes provided by the resort, but little else. She was thrilled and terrified at the same time.

How was she going to handle the sight of her Onee-sama naked? What was the proper etiquette? Was she to avert her gaze as they entered the water? How close were they supposed to sit once inside? What if she got caught staring? What would her expression show? What if she couldn't control her actions? Would she do something to jeaporadise their relationship?

'_Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths,_' she chanted silently. She could handle this. She just had to calm down. '_Breathe, breathe, breathe._'

Yumi sighed. This was hopeless. She was trembling as they entered the enclosure and couldn't help but jump as Sachiko locked the gate, the clicking sound startling her.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Sachiko questioned.

Yumi bowed her head as Sachiko came to stand beside her, unable to make eye contact. "I guess I'm a little cold."

"Cold? Then, lets get into the water. You'll soon be quite warm. Its simply amazing inside."

Placing her towel onto a nearby bench and taking a step forward, Yumi gathered up all her courage and turned her head to face Sachiko.

Unbeknownst to herself, her Onee-sama had already removed her robe and was now standing next to her wearing nothing but the bracelet she'd given her after the Festival.

Yumi's eyes widened instantly, her jaw dropped and her whole body became paralyzed. She couldn't believe the magnificance of the sight before her. Sachiko was an Angel. No, a Godess. She had no right to be granted with such an extraordinary vision.

Much as she wanted to, Yumi simply couldn't look away. Her eyes were too busy taking in the sight of Sachiko's exposed neck, the generous swell of her breasts, the tightening of her nipples as the cold air hit them, the smooth expanse of her buttocks, the firm conclave of her stomach and the way the tight curls between her legs were surprisingly well-trimmed and appeared to be only a slightly lighter shade of black than the hair which was now securely wrapped up in a tight bun at the top of her head.

Her Onee-sama was amazing. She was the total embodiment of what it meant to be a woman. How could she have thought she might be worthy of even sharing the same air as this Godess? She must've been delusional.

With her eyes locked onto Sachiko's form, Yumi continued to gape as she watched her Onee-sama step into the water. For as long as she lived, she would never forget Sachiko's image. The girl's naked body was now forever engrained in her mind's-eye and nothing or no one would ever be able to remove that image.

Closing her eyes, Yumi forced herself to regain some of her composure. She should not be staring so absentmindedly at her Onee-sama. What if Sachiko-sama had seen her? How would she have explained her reaction? She was the girl's _petite seour_, nothing more. She had no right to be looking at her as if they were...

What?

More than sisters?

Potential lovers?

_'No! No! No! No! No!'_

Yumi shook her head at the thought. How could she even use that word in relation to Sachiko-sama. They could never be lovers. It wasn't possible. The older girl would never think of her in that manner. The very idea was ludicrous. Sachiko-sama had no problem with their current position.

She could still remember the confusion in the girl's eyes when she'd mentioned a bathing suit earlier. Of course Sachiko-sama wouldn't feel one was necessary. She would never look at her as anything other than a sister. One did not have such notions of modesty around one's sister.

So why couldn't she get the image of Sachiko's body out of her head? Why was her mouth so dry? Why had her own nipples hardened in response to the sight of Sachiko's? Why could she feel a hint of moisture between her thighs?

"Yumi, are you coming in?"

"Huh?" Sachiko's words startled her. "Oh, the water? Yeah, sorry, I was, I was..."

Yumi kept her eyes closed, still unable to look up as her whole body began to tremble.

"Yumi, are you okay?"

She could hear the concern in Sachiko's voice, but was still unable to move.

"I'm fine Onee-sama. S-s-sorry to have w-w-worried you."

"You're trembling Yumi. Come here you'll catch cold."

Yumi startled as Sachiko's voice came closer. A moment later, expert fingers had untied the bow at her waist, and before she could protest, her Onee-sama's hands had moved up to her shoulders, causing the robe to fall uncerimoniously to the ground.

She gasped softly as the cold air hit her exposed body, her cheeks suddenly flaming. Not daring to look up, Yumi kept her eyes closed as Sachiko's hand grasped her own and she began to lead her slowly towards the water. She followed obediently, not knowing what else she could do.

As she entered the warmth of the hot-spring, Yumi found herself inadvertantly getting calmer. It was as if the energy of the natural wonder possessed a kind of soothing property. Relaxing further with each moment, she lowered herself hesitantly, until she was lying down in the water, her neck resting comfortably against the edge.

Finally daring to open her eyes, she turned her head to the right and squeezed Sachiko's hand. "I'm sorry Onee-sama. I don't know why I was so nervous. I'm sorry."

Sachiko looked at her pensively, her thoughts racing as a sudden understanding appeared in her eye. Her gaze softened then and an adoring smile came to her lips.

"No Yumi, I'm sorry. I never stopped to think that you might be feeling a little modest. You really have no reason to feel shy with me, you know. But I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You're always so bold and willing to try new things. I just never pictured you as being the type of person who would--"

"It's not that," Yumi interjected, a blush marring her cheeks. She had to be honest with her Onee-sama. If she'd learned anything over the past year, it was that hiding her feelings always led to trouble. She had to tell Sachiko-sama the truth. Well, at least part of it. There were still some things she was not ready to admit, even to herself.

"I mean, yes, it kind of is," she clarified. "I was a little shy about getting undressed, but in all honesty, I was more overwhelmed than anything else. You're so beautiful Onee-sama. I couldn't help it."

"Oh, I see," Sachiko's words came out softly, a sudden redness appearing on her pale skin. "You were looking at me?"

Yumi closed her eyes as her blush deepened. "I'm sorry."

There was a long silence before Sachiko finally responded, during which Yumi felt as if the whole world had stopped.

"Yumi...it's okay. I don't mind having your eyes on me. I'm not embarrased. Okay, maybe a little," Sachiko conceded, her own blush deepening.

"But you are after all my _petite seour,_ and there's no one else I feel closer to in this world. I have nothing to hide from you. And I hope that you will always feel as if you can trust me with your feelings. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. You mean the world to me."

And with those words, Sachiko lifted their intertwined hands and placed a soft kiss against Yumi's knuckles.

Tears formed in Yumi's eyes and she moved herself closer to Sachiko's side. Their state of undress no longer bothered her. All she cared about was being close to her Onee-sama. With that thought, she squeezed Sachiko's hand tightly and lowered her head down to the girl's shoulder.

Sachiko had no idea how long they'd been in the water. Time had stopped for her. Enjoying the warmth of the hot-spring with her most important person by her side was almost like being in a state of Nirvana. She had no comparison for what she was feeling.

Opening her eyes, she gazed over at Yumi with love. The girl's eyes were closed and she seemed completely at ease. This pleased Sachiko. She'd been a little worried by Yumi's earlier reaction. She didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable in her presence.

Although, when she thought about the idea of Yumi's gaze on her naked form, Sachiko couldn't help but blush. What had Yumi been thinking? Had she met with the girl's approval? Why was she suddenly so interested in knowing what Yumi thought of her body? She wasn't normally so self-concious about her appearance. She knew she was beautiful. She'd been told so by others her whole life. So much so that the words had ceased to have meaning for her.

Except when Yumi said them...

'_You're so beautiful Onee-sama,_' she'd told her with a blush on her cheeks.

What had been going on in her mind when she'd said that? What was that look in her eye? She'd seen various emotions displayed on the girl's face over the past year, but the look she'd given her at that moment was something new. Yumi's eyes had been half-open, pupils slightly dilated, her voice had held a somewhat huskiness to it, and there was an energy about her that she couldn't quite recognise.

Yumi couldn't possibly have been...

Sachiko let the thought trail off, refusing to give it form.

'_No!_ '

She couldn't allow herself to think that way. She was reading too much into the situation. Yumi adored her as a sister. That's all there was to it. She obviously appeared beautiful to the younger girl, but that didn't mean there was anything improper about her thoughts.

It was natural to be awe-struck by an older sister on occasion.

Wasn't it?

Sachiko sighed at the thought. Who was she kidding? Her relationship with Yumi wasn't as simple as that. Deep down she knew that. The love she held for her own Onee-sama didn't compare to that which she felt for Yumi.

Yumi was the centre of her world. She could recognise Yumi in any crowd, any situation, any form. She loved every part of her. She was drawn to her in a way that broke past all convention.

So why not admit to the possibility of that love being more than platonic?

'_No!_ '

She couldn't do that. The idea was out of the question. The heat from the hot-spring must be getting to her. Those thoughts were impossible.

Sachiko sighed again, a little louder this time.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi opened her eyes and looked up at Sachiko with a dazed smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yumi," she reassured the girl with a smile. "I think my neck's just getting a little stiff, that's all."

"Oh!" Yumi let go of her arm and abruptly sat up. "Please Onee-sama, let me massage your shoulders for you."

Sachiko was about to refuse the request when she noted the eagerness in the girl's eye. Yumi really just wanted to make her happy. Besides, she always enjoyed Yumi's massages. The girl had definitely become an expert in handling her.

"Thank you Yumi, I'd like that."

With that, she presented her back to Yumi and lowered her head to give her easier access. She couldn't contain the soft gasp that escaped her lips at the first touch of Yumi's hands on her skin. She'd never reacted to Yumi's touch like this before...

What was the matter with her? It had to be the properties of the Hot-spring. The heated water had simply made her skin more sensitive. Right?

Urging herself to relax, Sachiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, determined to enjoy Yumi's massage in the same way she always did. Her determination began to falter however, as Yumi's fingers and thumbs began to expertly knead the soft flesh around her neck. Her skin seemed to enflame with each movement of Yumi's fingers.

In the past, there'd always been the barrier of clothing...

That wasn't the issue though, Sachiko realised. This wasn't the same as her usual neck rub.

But then...it wasn't like Yumi was doing anything different. The lack of a cloth barrier shouldn't be causing her whole body to burn. This was not the proper reaction to her younger sister's touch.

"Mmmm," Sachiko couldn't help but moan as Yumi's fingers found an exceptionaly tight knot.

"Onee-sama," Yumi spoke huskily into her ear, the girl's breath tickling the skin of her neck. "Is this okay? You're very tense here. Have I got the right spot?"

Sachiko could merely nod as an incomprehensible sound escaped her lips. What was the girl doing to her? Her touch was incredible.

"A little further down Yumi," Sachiko found herself saying a moment later, the words coming out of their own accord. "Yeah, that's it," she praised as Yumi complied, the girl's fingers expertly working their way down her back.

"That's the spot," Sachiko confirmed, her voice breaking slightly as a small shiver went down her spine.

A second later, Sachiko bit her lip to stop from reacting too loudly. She could not however contain the tremor that ran straight through to her centre.

In an attempt to get better access to the knot between her shoulder blades, Yumi had pressed herself closer to Sachiko and she could now feel the girl's taught nipples brushing against the skin of her back.

Her own nipples responded in kind and a second later, she heard a soft moan escape Yumi's lips, before all contact was broken abruptly.

Sachiko could tell Yumi was embarrased. She too felt as if her cheeks were on fire. What had just happened? She couldn't leave it like this. She had to re-assure her _petite seour_. No, she had to re-assure herself as well.

With that thought, she turned to face Yumi, who now had her back turned.

"Yumi," she said the girl's name quietly, not wanting to startle her as she moved closer.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned softly, refusing to turn her head around.

Sachiko looked at her with adoration and somewhat timidly moved her hands to Yumi's abdomen, taking care not to startle the girl.

"Come here Yumi," she whispered into the girl's ear, guiding her backwards until her own breasts were pressed up against her back.

She couldn't contain the sharp moan that escaped her lips at the contact.

'_So this is what Yumi must've felt like when her nipples had touched my back..._'

Yumi gasped, but complied nevertheless, surprising Sachiko as she moved her hands to cover her own, holding them in place around her waist.

"Are you okay, Yumi?" Sachiko questioned huskily, lowering her chin to Yumi's shoulder as she struggled to control the reaction of her own body.

She could feel the girl's breath become shallow, just as her own was beginning to quicken. Closing her eyes in an attempt to stabalise her reaction, Sachiko repeated her question.

"Yumi, are you okay?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Yumi surprised her with a featherlight kiss against her cheek.

"Yes, Onee-sama," she whispered breathlessly, returning her head to its previous position as her hands pressed reassuringly against the back of Sachiko's, tightening their embrace.

They stayed like that for a long moment, neither girl wanting to break the contact. They both realised something important had transpired, but neither girl was quite yet ready to confirm its meaning. They were happy to simply enjoy the intimacy of their position, unwilling to let their thoughts drift past the moment.

It was Sachiko who finally broke the embrace.

"Lets get out of the water," she whispered into Yumi's ear. "Before we both turn into shrivled prunes."

Yumi giggled and complied with the request.

Sachiko instantly missed the contact of Yumi's body, but ignored her sudden need to return. Instead, she stepped out of the water and briskly dried herself off.

Letting the towel drop, she moved to grab her robe when her eye caught Yumi's.

The girl was staring at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open and her cheeks flushed. She appeared frozen in place, gaining the look of a deer caught in headlights. As their eyes met, Sachiko noticed Yumi's blush deepening.

She felt an answering redness appear at her own cheeks. To think that Yumi's eyes had once again gazed at her while...

As she wrapped the robe around herself, Sachiko found her own gaze making its way down Yumi's form, taking in the girl's naked-ness for the first time. She couldn't help but linger at the slight swell of the girl's breasts, surprised by how much the girl had filled out. She was sure Yumi had grown since they'd first met.

Not stopping there for long, she moved her eyes further down, passed her flat stomach, before coming to rest at the tantalising curls between her legs. They were a few shades lighter than the hair on Yumi's head, actually appearing to have an auburn tinge to them.

Sachiko stopped herself cold. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Why was her mouth suddenly so dry? What was the cause of the sudden moisture between her legs? Why did her centre feel like it was crying out for something?

Why did she suddenly want to grab a hold of Yumi and taste every last inch of her body? What would it feel like to press her lips to Yumi's neck...to her breasts? How would the girl react if she were to run her tongue over her nipple before taking it into her mouth?

Sachiko's blush deepened.

Forcing the thoughts from her head, Sachiko tied the sash of her robe into a hasty bow and reached for Yumi's towel.

"Yumi," she said the girl's name throatily as she moved towards her. "Come here, you'll catch cold."

With those words, she hastily spread the towel around the girl's back and closed it up at her chest, taking special care to avoid contact with Yumi's breasts.

"Dry yourself off Yumi," she said the words curtly, maybe a little harsher than she'd intended. "I'll see you in our room when you're done."

And with that, she picked up her own towel and rushed out of the enclosure, determined to push all improper thoughts from her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi looked around their room timidly as she closed the door, her eyes searching for her Onee-sama. Where was Sachiko-sama? Had she become so angry that she'd left her alone? Had she gone home?

Entering the bathroom, Yumi thought back to the angry look Sachiko had given her as she'd wrapped the towel around her body. Her words had been just as harsh.

'_Dry yourself off Yumi,_' she'd said, the words sounding as if they'd come from an army general rather than a loving big sister. Why was she so cold?

It was all her fault, Yumi realised. She'd been unable to stop herself from staring at Sachiko. What had she been thinking? The girl had forgiven her the first time, but what had possesed her to repeat her offending behaviour?

No wonder she was so miffed...

Yumi paused then as she hung her towel next to Sachiko's to dry. She was pleased to see that at least the girl's stuff was still here.

'_Sachiko-sama was miffed..._'

'_Sachiko-sama acts miffed when she's embarrassed..._'

Entering the bedroom, Yumi couldn't help but smile at the thought. She now understood Sachiko's reaction. The girl had simply been embarrassed.

That was totally understandable. She too was more than a little embarrassed. She'd been caught ogling her Onee-sama's body. And if she wasn't mistaken, Sachiko-sama had taken the time to look at her as well.

She hadn't been so frozen and caught up in thought that she'd missed the look Sachiko had given her.

Yumi blushed at the memory. What had Sachiko-sama been thinking? Did she measure up?

Yumi tapped her forehead in reprimand. Measure up to what? She was the girl's _petite seour_. Nothing more. It's not like she wanted the girl to find her attractive enough to make love to...

Yumi froze at that thought.

'_No!_ '

She had no right thinking along those lines.

'_Stop it,_' she chastised herself.

'_What you're thinking is ridiculous. Sachiko-sama is a lady from an honorable family. She would never even entertain that kind of idea. Just because you felt her react to your touch...felt the way her breath quickened as you massaged her neck...felt the tightening of her nipples as she pressed them against your back..._'

'_No!_ ' Yumi shook her head. '_That doesn't mean anything. You're just over-reacting. Even if she did feel something, Sachiko-sama is a lady. She would never act on those feelings. Face it Yumi, she will never be anything but your Onee-sama. She loves you...that should be enough._'

Yumi sighed.

Was it enough? After what had transpired between them inside the hot-spring enclosure, Yumi had come to realise the truth about her feelings.

Her feelings ran deeper than that of a sister. But what about Sachiko? What did she feel? Yumi wasn't so dense not to realise that something had clicked for the older girl as well. Would she ever act on those feelings? Or was it best to forget they even existed?

She knew about Sachiko's family situation. Was aware of the fact that she could never have a romantic claim on the girl. She was already taken. In fact, Sachiko had once told her that she did love her fiance, even though he didn't feel the same way. Did she still feel that way? Would she ever find the courage to stand up to her family and denounce the engagement if those feelings had changed? Did she even have the right to ask Sachiko to do something like that?

With a sigh, Yumi stepped out of her robe and quickly dressed herself in a comfortable pair of jeans and her favourite T-shirt. Exiting the bedroom, she sat herself down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

'_Where's Sachiko-sama?_ ' Yumi couldn't help but wonder as she began flicking through the channels. Her earlier panic had subsided once she'd seen the girl's things, but she was still worried.

Her concern was nullified a moment later at the sound of the door opening.

"Onee-sama," she greeted the girl with a smile, leaping up off the sofa to meet her half way.

"Oh good," Sachiko smiled. "You're back. I was just getting us some cold Oolong Tea." Sachiko held up a couple of plastic bottles which she proceeded to place on the kitchen bench. "You're mother went to all the trouble of making us a boxed-lunch so I thought it might be fun to have a picnic. The weather's good for it, there's not a cloud in sight and there's a lovely spot not too far from here. The leaves turn an amazing red colour around this time of year."

"A picnic?" Yumi grinned at the idea. "I'd love to. I'll go grab a blanket...oh I didn't pack one."

"It's okay," Sachiko reassured. "I did."

A few moments later, the two girls were exiting arm-in-arm out the door.

Sachiko looked over at her _petite seour_ with a warm smile as she pondered of their time together. They'd walked hand in hand through the woods, enjoying the sight of Autumn's effect on the trees. This was truly her favourite time of year.

Once they'd found a suitable spot, she'd quickly laid down the blanket while Yumi had unwrapped their food. They'd eaten in companionable silence, occasionly commenting on the quality of the food or the beauty of the surrounding nature.

She now felt full, content, and a little drowsy.

"Are you tired Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned as Sachiko lifted a hand to cover an inevitable yawn.

"Hmm, a little," she acknowledged.

"Lets have a nap," Yumi suggested. "It's so nice out here and I don't think we'll be disturbed."

Sachiko nodded at the idea, lazily moving to help Yumi pack up their stuff. "I'd like that."

A moment later, she found herself lying on her back with Yumi's body curled up at her side. The girl was using her chest as a pillow and Sachiko couldn't help but smile at the sight. She moved her hand tenderly over Yumi's shoulders until it came to rest at the girl's lower back. With a content sigh, she pulled her small body even closer to her own as she allowed the sweet state of slumber to overtake her.

Sachiko awoke a little while later to find Yumi's eyes gazing up at her with adoration. She smiled fondly at the younger girl, instinctively lifting her hand to caress her cheek.

"Hi," she greeted her _petite seour_ with a gentle tone. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mmm hmm," Yumi replied, making no move to get up. "I think I could stay like this forever."

Sachiko laughed softly, her thumb tracing a small circle over the girl's cheekbone, enjoying the Yumi's skin warmed at her touch.

"Hmm, I don't think I want to move either. It's been a long time since we've been able to lay around like this."

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. "Not since summer. I'd love to visit your summer house again. Just the two of us. I love spending time alone with you."

Sachiko's smile widened in response. "Me too, Yumi. I'm happiest when it's just the two of us."

Yumi frowned then and moved out of Sachiko's arms, taking a seat at the edge of the blanket.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Sachiko sat up and moved to sit next to Yumi. What was troubling her?

Yumi sighed as she met her eyes, surprising Sachiko with a sudden sadness.

"Yumi?"

Yumi sighed again. "I'm gonna miss you Onee-sama. When you graduate..."

"Oh..." Sachiko's mood turned pensive. "I'll miss you too Yumi. But you'll be okay. You'll have the Yamayurikai, Noriko-chan, Shimako-san and Yoshino-san, to keep you company. And don't forget Touko-chan. Your _petite seour _is a handful. I'm sure my cousin will keep you on your toes. You'll probably be so busy you won't even think about me..."

"No!" Yumi moved closer and grasped Sachiko's hands with her own. "I'll never forget you Onee-sama. Didn't I tell you that you're always in my thoughts," she brushed a thumb over her charm bracelet in emphasis. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you..."

"Come here Yumi," Sachiko spread her arms and welcomed her _petite seour_ into a warm embrace. She carresed her hair tenderly as the girl burried her face against her chest. "It'll be okay Yumi," she leaned down and whispered into her ear. "My thoughts are always with you," Sachiko blushed at the admission.

"Really?"

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko tightened her hold on the younger girl as she felt her own emotions start to well up inside. "Don't you know how much I care for you? Your face is the first one that comes to mind when I wake up each morning, and each night before I go to sleep it is your face that ushers me into slumber. Yumi...I've never felt so strongly about anyone before. Sometimes the intensity of my feelings scare me. But I want you to know...no matter how far apart we are, we shall always be together in some form."

Yumi pulled away from the embrace to meet Sachiko's gaze.

"Onee-sama," she spoke with tears in her eyes. "Onee-sama...I...I love you so much."

Tears formed in Sachiko's eyes as Yumi fell back into her arms and she felt gentle sobs wrack the girl's body. She could do nothing but stroke her hair gently as the tears began to fall down her own cheeks as well.

"Yumi," Sachiko finally spoke the girl's name once her tears began to subside.

"I wasn't sure where I wanted to go...what universities to apply for. My parents want me to take the exam of every prestigious univerisity in this country and abroad. They want me to have the best education...and I had every intention of doing as they please. I would go wherever they wanted me to go. I've always done exactly what they wanted. Their approval is very important to me. But, since meeting you...my priorities have changed. I've become a stronger person."

Sachiko paused then. She guided Yumi away from her just enough so that she could meet her gaze. She need to show the girl what she was feeling.

"I've come to realise something," she looked deep into Yumi's eyes, her voice wavering slightly with emotion.

"It's okay to do what will make me happy. You've made me realise that. And it's not until just now that I've come to a decision. I want to stay in Tokyo. I don't want to leave your side. If that makes me a weak person, then I don't care. I need you Yumi. With you by my side I feel stronger. I have no intention of going abroad or interstate."

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise, and a whole flood of emotions were revealed. "You don't?"

Sachiko gazed lovingly at her _petite seour_ and gently lifted her hand back to the girl's cheek. She smiled warmly when Yumi lifted her hand to the back of hers, holding her palm in place against her cheek.

"I don't Yumi. There are some very prestigious universities right here in Tokyo and I'm sure my parents will be more than happy If I chose one of them. But, I'm not going to waste my time taking exams for universities I have no intention of attending. I'd rather spend that time with you. Because I do know that even if I attend a university close by, it won't be the same as it is now. So I don't want to waste any opportunity I have to spend time with you. But I also want you to know that we won't be too far apart next year either. I promise."

"You promise?" Tears were now streaming down Yumi's cheeks as she gazed up at her, the girl's face an emotional roller coaster.

"I promise Yumi," Sachiko choked back her own tears. Lifting both hands to Yumi's cheeks, she tenderly wiped away the droplets, her gaze never once leaving her _petite seour's_.

They looked at one another for a long moment, neither girl able to speak.

It was Yumi who finally broke the silence.

"Onee-sama," she began hesitantly, a bashful look in her eye.

"Yumi?"

"Can you seal the promise?"

Sachiko's brow furrowed in response. "How?"

Yumi blushed and she appeared to hesitate for a moment, as if changing her mind.

"Yumi?" Sachiko questioned, speaking the girl's name tenderly, in an effort to reassure her.

Sachiko looked down quizically as Yumi's cheeks became even redder and the girl looked away, embarrassed.

"With a...a kiss."

Sachiko blinked a couple of times, unsure if she'd heard the girl correctly. "A kiss?"

Yumi blushed again and moved to take a step back. "I'm sorry Onee-sama. I don't know why I said that. I was just kidding," she giggled nervously.

"Yumi!" Sachiko interjected, reaching for Yumi's shoulders to stop her from moving.

As Sachiko looked down at Yumi, taking note of her flushed cheeks, she realised exactly what kind of a kiss the girl had meant.

Unbidden, an answering blush appeared on her own cheeks. The thought of kissing Yumi was something she'd only entertained in her deepest dreams - dreams whose existence she refused to even acknowledge.

As she continued to contemplate the girl's request, she found her thoughts drifting back on the day's events. Her blush deepened as she remembered the way her thoughts at the time had been anything but sisterly.

And now...the girl was merely asking for a kiss. Could she give Yumi what she wanted without crossing the boundaries of their relationship? Or was it already too late for that? What was she to do?

She couldn't just keep staring at the girl...looking deep into those hazel eyes...that sweet button nose, her oh so inviting full red lips.

Sachiko slowly lowered her face until her forehead was pressed against Yumi's, never once breaking eye contact. She could see the uncertainty in the girl's eyes, but was moved by the love she saw there and a little surprised by the hint of desire.

God help her, but she could no longer resist her feelings. Who had she been kidding? Yumi was more to her than just a little sister.

Feeling free for the first time in her life, Sachiko closed her eyes and bridged the final distance that separated her lips from Yumi's.

Sachiko couldn't move at first, her lips frozen against Yumi's as she initiated their first kiss. She merely sat there unmoving, her lips pressed against Yumi's, her mouth half open and her heart pounding in her chest while her hands lay motionless against the girl's cheeks.

After a moment, she began to tremble. Yumi's lips were so soft below her own that she found herself wanting to explore them in more detail.

She'd never actually kissed anyone before, not even her fiance. She'd always been quick to slap away any advances, so she wasn't too sure if she was doing it right.

Pushing away the thought, Sachiko gave in to instinct as she began to move her lips against Yumi's. She brushed over them softly, opening and closing her lips as she tasted her sweetness.

The younger girl reached for her instantly and timidly placed one hand against the back of her neck while the other made its way around her waist.

Sachiko trembled at the girl's touch and increased the pressure of her mouth. She moaned when Yumi's lips parted and they started to move slowly against hers.

Sachiko flicked out her tongue and pressed it against the entrance of Yumi's lips. The girl opened her mouth timidly, allowing her full access to explore the warm expanse of her mouth.

A second later, her tongue had found Yumi's and Sachiko once again moaned softly, her body trembling slightly as she heard an answering moan from Yumi.

She allowed herself the luxury of sliding her tounge against Yumi's for a long moment.

When she finally pulled away, her heart was pounding in her chest.

Opening her eyes slowly, she met Yumi's gaze shyly, her hands dropping to her sides as she broke away from their embrace.

"Sealed with a kiss," Sachiko said the words huskily, her eyes darting away from Yumi's.

She could not remember a time in her life when she'd felt more shy or self-concious than at this very moment. How was one supposed to react after sharing an intimate kiss?

They stood in silence, neither girl knowing how to proceed, their eyes looking anywhere but at each other.

It was Sachiko who finally spoke up.

"That was my first kiss," she admitted with red cheeks.

Yumi looked up in surprise, meeting Sachiko's eyes for only a second before looking away again.

"Mine too," Yumi revealed with an answering blush.

"I see..."

"Are you sorry?" Yumi questioned, a hint of uncertainty entering her tone.

"No Yumi," Sachiko reassured, gaining enough courage to reach for the girl's hands. She smiled as Yumi met her gaze, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking.

"In fact," Sachiko continued with every ounce of courage she had left in her body. "I think I'd like to kiss you again sometime. With your consent of course."

Yumi blushed sweetly as a shy smile graced her lips. "I'd like that."

Sachiko felt her own cheeks turn a shade darker. "Lets go back to our room Yumi. I think we have a lot to discuss."

Yumi agreed quickly.

"Yumi, after all that's happened today, I think we need to be completely honest with each other."

Sachiko turned to face Yumi on the sofa where they sat, her words coming out clear and concise. She'd thought long and hard as they'd walked back up to their room and she was determined to overcome her past weakness. She was done hiding her feelings.

Something very important had been put into motion today and Sachicko was unable to ignore it. When she'd kissed Yumi, the emotional dam inside her had finally broken. She now felt as if her personal freedom was hinging on the events that were about to take place.

"I agree," Yumi's words bought a smile to Sachiko's lips.

"In all honesty, I'm a little nervous," she admitted with a blush. "I'm not sure how to proceed. This situation is a little overwhelming for me."

Yumi reached over and took Sachiko's hands into her own, a shy smile on her lips. "Me too..."

Sachiko frowned nervously, her eyes darting away from Yumi's for a moment before looking back up.

"Yumi...about the kiss we shared...are you really okay with it?"

Yumi nodded. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I mean, I haven't pushed anything onto you that you don't want?"

"What is it you think I might not want?"

Yumi blushed and looked away. "I'm not sure...me..."

"You?"

"Us," Yumi struggled to explain what was going through her head. "A... A girlfriend... A lover..."

Yumi let go of Sachiko's hands as the word left her lips.

"Is that what you want Yumi? Do you want me as your girlfriend? As your l-lover?" Sachiko couldn't help but struggle with the word, a deep blush marring her cheekbones.

"I don't want to lose you as my Onee-sama," Yumi looked up at Sachiko with earnest, her features an open book as the love she felt for the older girl washed over her.

"But I also know that my feelings for you are more than that. I love you so much it sometimes hurts when I can't be around you. I might be naive when it comes to matters of the heart, but I do know that the love I have for you has developed into more than just that of a sister."

"Yumi..." Sachiko squeezed the girl's hands as tears began to form in her eyes.

Closing her eyes to blink away her own tears, Yumi struggled to continue.

"If having you as my Onee-sama is all that you want, then I would gladly push aside my feelings."

Yumi paused then, her eyes becoming more serious than Sachiko had ever seen them.

"I love you Sachiko," Yumi spoke the words clearly and without hesitation, speaking only her given name for the first time since they'd met. "My biggest fear is not having you in my life. If the kind of love I speak of is not something you could ever return, or is something you find offensive...please forgive me. I would never force my feelings onto you."

Sachiko was speechless. She wasn't worthy of having such feelings directed at herself. She was far from perfect. She was selfish, hysterical, over emotional, arrogant, self-centred, self-indulgent, weak and completely undeserving of the love this wonderful girl spoke of.

But being the selfish person that she was, she could not refuse it. How could Yumi not realise how much she needed her? There was no one else in this world that she loved as much as the young woman sitting before her. Not her parents, her grandfather, her younger cousin, or her fiance. The only person she really needed in her life was Yumi.

"Sachiko?"

Sachiko was startled out of her thoughts by Yumi's use of her first name. This was the second time she'd spoken it now and Sachiko had to admit, she really liked the way it rolled off the girl's tongue.

"I'm sorry Yumi," she apologised, realising she'd kept the girl waiting unnecessarily.

"I see," tears formed in Yumi's eyes as she leapt off the couch.

Sachiko quickly leapt after her, instantly realising her mistake.

"Yumi, wait!" Sachiko easily caught up with Yumi and deftly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, holding her firmly in place.

"I don't think you understood my meaning," Sachiko tightened her hold as she spoke, dropping her chin to Yumi's shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Yumi's hair, indulging herself for a moment before turning Yumi around in her arms so they were once again facing one another.

"I was apologising because I kept you waiting," Sachiko explained, her hands moving up to Yumi's shoulders.

"I see..."

"Yumi," Sachiko spoke her name tenderly, her eyes softening. "My beloved Yumi...I don't deserve you. I'm truly not worthy of your love. But I _am _selfish. I want to be happy. And do you know what makes me the happiest in this world, Yumi? It's you. I've never been one to laugh or to let loose without reason. I've always done what was right and expected of me. Since I met you my life has turned around. I've found myself enjoying little things I hadn't noticed before."

"Sachiko..."

"I love you my dear Yumi. Don't ever doubt that."

Sachiko lowered her forehead to Yumi's, her cheeks flushed with emotion.

"My Yumi," she allowed her breath to fall against Yumi's lips as she spoke. "I'm very much in love with you. I want to keep you as my _petite seour_, but I also want you as my girlfriend...and eventually as my lover."

Yumi's eyes flew open in surprise, blushing at the sound of the word _lover_ coming from the older girls lips. "Sachiko..."

"Kiss me Yumi," Sachiko demanded, her eyes locked with Yumi's.

With tears in her eyes, Yumi quickly obliged.

Sachiko opened her lips for Yumi immediately and pulled the girl's body close to her own.

She enjoyed the softness of the girl's lips, allowing her own to slide against them leisurely at first, until eventually she was meeting Yumi's tongue with her own.

Yumi pulled away as thier kiss deepened, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Sachiko..."

"Yumi..."

"Where do we go from here?" Yumi blushed nervously.

Sachiko moved forward to wrap her arms tenderly around Yumi. "I don't know Yumi," she spoke the words as she placed a loving kiss against the top of her head. "I feel very nervous, but also very free. I just want to be with you."

"Can we go shopping?" Yumi suggested.

It wasn't quite what Sachiko had in mind, but it would be good for them to focus on something else after the emotional roller coaster they'd just been on.

"Sure Yumi."

Yumi grinned and tightened her arms around Sachiko.

Looking down at the younger girl with adoration, Sachiko reached for her cheeks and guided her gaze upwards. "I love you," she said huskily and pressed her lips firmly against Yumi's.

She kissed her for only a moment before pulling away slightly.

Wanting more, Sachiko quickly returned to recapture Yumi's lips, this time running her tongue against her lower lip as she took it into her mouth. She pulled back breathlessly a moment later, her eyes half open as she struggled for breath.

"I'm sorry Yumi," she spoke with a glint in her eye. "But your lips are just too sweet."

Sachiko couldn't believe her own words, but was intrigued when she saw an answering glint in Yumi's eyes.

"Oh really?" Yumi lifted herself up on tiptoes in order to once again join their lips together.

Sachiko closed her eyes and moved a hand up to Yumi's neck. She gasped softly as Yumi's tongue began to move across her lips, seeking permission to enter. Granting her request, she allowed the girl full access to her mouth and it wasn't long before Yumi's tongue was reaching for hers.

Sachiko felt her legs begin to weaken and pulled away.

"Lets go Yumi," Sachiko spoke after regaining her breath. "Or we might not make it before the shops close. I just have to get my purse."

"Okay," Yumi agreed with a smile.

Sachiko released her hold on Yumi and moved towards the bedroom.

"Wait," a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

"Yumi?" Sachiko looked down in question.

With a blush on her cheeks, Yumi reached up and placed a quick kiss against her lips, applying pressure for only a moment before pulling away. "I just wanted to kiss you again," she explained with a blush. "I'll wait for you outside."

Sachiko reached for Yumi's hand and pulled her back. She placed a tender kiss of her own onto the girl's lips before letting her go.

Yumi smiled up at her and giggled. "You might be right, at this rate we probably won't make it."

"Go then," Sachiko smiled back, releasing her hold on Yumi.

"Okay," Yumi agreed with a grin. "But...one more kiss."

And with that, she lifted herself up on tiptoes, pressed her lips for only a moment against Sachiko's, almost teasing her with the lightness of the contact, before running out the door.

Closing her eyes, Sachiko lifted a hand to her lips and sighed. Yumi was so adorable. She couldn't wait to explore this new side of their relationship. With that thought, Sachiko quickly grabbed her bag and headed outside, eager to return to Yumi's side.


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such happiness. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon walking hand in hand with her girlfriend, entering one shop after another, gazing into store windows, laughing together, talking together about nothing and everything that came to mind, and basically enjoying her girlfriend's company.

'_Girlfriend._ '

Yumi smiled as she thought about the signficance of the word. Her Onee-sama was now her _Girlfriend_. She couldn't believe it.

As they entered the dark movie theatre, Sachiko squeezed her hand and questioned her pensive moment

"What is it Yumi?"

"It's nothing..._girlfriend_," Yumi responded in a hushed tone, a blush coming to her cheeks as she spoke the word. "I was just thinking about us."

Sachiko smiled and lifted Yumi's hand to her lips. "_Girlfriend... _I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Sachiko leant down and placed a quick kiss against Yumi's cheek as they headed up the stairs.

Yumi sighed with contentment, unable to wipe the huge grin off her face. Could this day get any better?

"Lets sit up here," Yumi pointed up at the far corner of the theatre, choosing the furthest, most secluded spot she could find.

"Up there?" Sachiko motioned. "You want to have your way with me already? What am I too do with such a devious _girlfriend_ ?"

Yumi giggled and pulled at Sachiko's hand. "Come on, the movie's gonna start soon."

As they took a seat, Yumi wrapped both her arms around Sachiko's and rested her head against the girl's shoulder. She felt warm all over and she wanted nothing more than to press herself even closer against her girlfriend's side.

As if sensing her mood, Sachiko lifted up the armrest in order to tighten her hold. She then brushed a tender kiss against Yumi's cheek, before settling back in her seat.

"I heard this quite good," Yumi whispered as the previews started to roll. "Rei-sama said it was one of the best she'd seen."

"So it's a romantic movie?"

Yumi giggled. "Of course. Would Rei-sama reccomend anything else?"

Sachiko laughed softly and placed another kiss against Yumi's cheek.

"Mmm," Yumi whispered. "I could definitely get used to this."

Yumi looked into her girlfriend's eyes and couldn't resist reaching up for a quick kiss. She pressed her lips firmly against Sachiko's, allowing the contact to last for only a moment before pulling away. They were in a public place after all.

Sachiko didn't give her the chance however and before she could protest, she felt the older girl's lips pushing back down onto her own, giving her no choice but to respond in kind. She moved her lips slowly against Sachiko's, reacting without thought.

She pulled away breathlessly before the kiss could deepen.

Sachiko smiled down at her with an intense look in her eye.

Was that desire she saw?

Yumi blushed at the thought and felt a sudden tug deep within her abdomen.

She moved her gaze to Sachiko's neck in an attempt to calm her reaction, but unfortunately found herself wanting to kiss the girl even more.

Ignoring all reason, Yumi pressed her lips to the soft skin below Sachiko's ear and traced a small circle against the girl's skin with her tongue.

A second later, she felt Sachiko's lips at the base of neck. She moaned softly when the girl's tongue reached out for her.

"S-Sachiko," she stammered, surprised to feel her skin being suckled.

There was a glint in the older girl's eye as she pulled away, leaving Yumi to wonder if she'd left a mark.

"I'll behave if you will," Sachiko whispered.

Yumi blushed and lowered her head back to Sachiko's shoulders.

"What if I don't want you to," she said the words quietly, her blush deepening.

"Then maybe we should leave before we disrupt the other patrons."

Yumi giggled and placed a quick kiss against Sachiko's cheek. "No, I really do want to see the movie."

"Okay," Sachiko agreed. "But if you keep looking at me like that, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Yumi closed her eyes as Sachiko's lips covered hers. She moved to deepen the kiss but sighed in dissapointment as her girlfriend broke the contact.

"The movie's starting," Sachiko explained deviously.

Yumi giggled and returned her head back to its earlier position.

They proceeded to watch the movie in silence, occasionally stealing a quick kiss, teasing each other with brief contact, hinting at the desire that was slowly building within them.

When the movie was over, they left the theatre with linked hands.

"Are you hungry Yumi?" Sachiko questioned with a squeeze of the girl's hand.

Yumi looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. "Yeah a little. You want to go get some dinner."

"Sure," Sachiko readily agreed. "There's a french restaurant not far from here. I've been there a few times with family."

"Don't we need reservations?"

"Usually, yes," Sachiko smiled. "The owner's a business associate of my grandfather's so my family has no problem getting a table. But I didn't want to put them out so I called ahead while you were in the restroom, just to confirm they had room for us."

Yumi looked at her girlfriend with adoration. "You're so thoughtful."

"Come on," Sachiko tugged at her hand, "lets go."

"Okay!"

Once they were back in their room, the two girls took turns using the shower and were now seated comfortably on the sofa in their pajamas.

"Are you tired Yumi?"

Sachiko wrapped both her arms around the smaller girl's form and lifted her onto her lap. She moved her legs, shifting Yumi's weight from her thighs back onto the sofa cushion between her legs and loosened her hold around the girl's waist.

Leaning her head back, she was pleased when Yumi followed, enjoying the way the girl's cheek was now pressed up against her own, her head resting comfortably against her shoulder.

"No," Yumi said the word lazily. "I think I'm too excited to sleep. So much has happened today."

Sachiko agreed. "I never imagined we'd be sitting here like this tonight."

She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Yumi's recently washed hair.

"Are you happy?"

Sachiko pressed a soft kiss against Yumi's cheek in response.

"Happier than I could ever describe Yumi. I wish this day never had to end."

"Me too, Sachiko. I don't want to go home tomorrow.

Sachiko's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name on Yumi's lips. She couldn't believe how easily she was adjusting to the intimacy of it. Somewhat regretfully, her thoughts turned to their public image.

"You do know you won't be able to call me that when we're at school, Yumi."

"I know," Yumi sighed, pushing down gently on their joined hands atop her stomach. "What should I call you? Sachiko-sama? Onee-sama? Is it still okay to call you that?"

"Of course silly. You'll always be my _petite seour_. That will never change. But in private," Sachiko lowered the tone of her voice as she pressed another kiss against Yumi's cheek, "you can call me anything you wish."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Sachiko...?"

"Yes Yumi?"

"Can I call you _lover _?"

Sachiko froze at Yumi's words and exhaled sharply.

She thought about the question seriously. They'd only just moved past the platonic stage of their relationship. Shouldn't they wait?

'_Wait for what?_ ' A voice sounded in her head.

What indeed. Of course they should wait. They should wait for...for...

Sachiko paused as she struggled to find the right reason. She loved Yumi and she did want to make love to her. She had no doubts about it. But shouldn't they enjoy this stage of their relationship a little longer? Shouldn't they become so comfortable with one another that making love turned into merely an extension of their feelings.

As she thought about it some more, Sachiko realised that they were already comfortable with one another. It was strange how quickly she'd adjusted to looking at Yumi as a girlfriend rather than a sister.

"Sachiko...?" Yumi stood up nervously and looked down at her questioningly.

"Yumi...I'm not sure of a lot of things, but I am positive that you and I shall become lovers. It could be tonight. It could be tomorrow. Or it could be a few days, weeks or months from now. Twenty four hours ago you were my _petite seour_. I never would have predicted you would become my girlfriend. I don't want to put pressure between us by announcing or specifying the exact moment our relationship will change again. You can therefore call me _lover_ if you wish. The term is inevitable. And honestly, I like the way it sounds on your lips. But if you're asking me whether or not we'll become lovers tonight, I cannot truthfully give you an answer. I just want to enjoy each moment with you and allow our feelings to guide us."

Sachiko stood up as she spoke those words, ending her speech with a brief kiss against Yumi's lips.

"Lets go to the bed Yumi, it's been a long day."

With a shy smile, Yumi linked her hand with Sachiko's and followed her silently into the bedroom.

Sachiko left the lights off as she slipped into bed, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She looked up to find Yumi staring down at her shyly.

"Come here Yumi," she invited softly, tapping the mattress beside her.

Yumi quickly obliged and crawled under the covers before turning to her side to face Sachiko.

"Hi," Yumi whispered huskily, her breath tickling Sachiko's lips.

"Hi Yumi," Sachiko whispered back. Closing the distance between them, she reached out with her hand and pulled her girlfriend's body closer to her own.

She gently kissed Yumi's lips, applying only a brief pressure.

Yumi shifted back to put a little distance between their bodies so that she could look into her eyes. She gazed at her silently for a long while, her eyes filled with so much love that Sachiko began to feel as if she would burst into tears at any moment. But she couldn't look away.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yumi finally broke the silence.

"Sachiko...can I...can I touch you?"

A warm rush flowed through Sachiko's body. Without thought, she responded immediatly, her voice carrying with it a slight waver.

"If you like..."

Yumi blushed but did not look away.

"You're so beautiful," Yumi spoke after a long pause, breathing out the words as if awestruck.

Sachiko smiled shyly, her breath catching in her chest. Was this really happening?

She watched motionless as Yumi's hand reached for her. A second later a slight tremor ran through her. She was overcome by the heat of Yumi's soft hand against her shoulder.

The girl's touch was gentle, almost reverent and as it moved down her arm over her stomach and towards her waist, Sachiko felt as if she were ablaze with emotion.

She opened her eyes hesitantly, wondering why the contact had stopped. With an adoring smile, she took in the sight of Yumi playing nervously with the hem of her nightshirt, contemplating her next move.

"Yumi," Sachiko blushed as she said the girl's name. "You can take it off if you like..."

Yumi trembled, but made no move to comply. She appeared frozen in place.

"Yumi," Sachiko spoke her name gently, looking at her with love. "Here, let me help you."

Before she could change her mind, Sachiko sat up and hastily lifted the silky material over her head. Tossing it to the ground, she quickly dropped back to the bed, her hair tousled and her cheeks rosy.

As she lay there on her side facing Yumi, all concious thought began to leave her mind. There was only this moment.

"Yumi...?" Sachiko questioned when the younger girl failed to move.

"So beautiful..." Yumi replied with a tear in her eye. "I'm almost afraid to touch you."

"Here Yumi," Sachiko reached for the girl's hand and lifted it to her cheek. She was begining to understand the pattern of the girl's thoughts.

"See, it's okay," Sachiko spoke the words reassuringly, doing her best to contain her emotions. "I won't break. I'm no angel. It's okay to touch me if you like. I don't mind."

She released her hand from Yumi's and graced her with a look of encouragement.

Not moving her hand, Yumi leaned forward and kissed her lips instead.

Sachiko responded immediately and placed a hand against the girl's back to pull her closer. She quickly succumbed to the pressure of Yumi's lips, enjoying the way they pushed against her own.

Needing more, she tightened her grip on Yumi's back and moaned softly as her exposed nipples brushed against the smooth cotton of her girlfriend's pajamas.

Of their own accord, Sachiko's hands moved to Yumi's chest. With unsteady fingers, she began to boldly unbutton Yumi's pajama top. She merely wanted to hold her close and feel the softness of her skin against her own.

As her tongue met Yumi's, Sachiko pulled aside the girl's pajama top and threw it absentmindedly to the ground. She returned her hand to the girl's suddenly bare back and allowed a soft moan to sound in her throat.

Deepening the kiss, Sachiko drew Yumi even closer to herself. She needed to feel the full extent of the girl's reaction.

Both girls gasped as the taught peaks of their nipples met.

Sachiko broke away from the kiss, but not from her girlfriend's body. She was enjoying the way Yumi's breasts felt against her own too much to end the contact.

Breathing heavily, Sachiko rested her forehead against Yumi's and met her gaze with purpose. She needed to know if Yumi was okay with this.

Yumi's eyes betrayed her nerves, but hidden behind them was a definite hint of desire.

As she continued to look into Yumi's eyes, Sachiko began to succumb to her own inexperience.

She was more than a little frightened by the intensity of her desire. She wasn't used to feeling aroused. The emotion was new to her.

Noting the way Yumi was trembling, Sachiko realised she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

Sachiko rolled onto her back and brought Yumi with her.

With one hand on her waist and the other at the base of the girl's neck, she gently guided Yumi's head onto her shoulder.

"I think we should get some sleep."

"Okay," Yumi whispered into her ear, her voice showing approval at the suggestion. "Good night Sachiko," she said the words as her hand moved to rest on her hip. "I love you."

Sachiko leaned down and tenderly pressed her lips against Yumi's.

"Sweet dreams Yumi, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi awoke in a dreamy haze, her eyes opening slowly as they adjusted to the warm light of the early morning sun.

The first thing she noticed was the heat of the body-pillow by her side. The second was the fleshy peak pressed against the centre of her palm.

Yumi blushed as her gaze lowered and she realised whose breast she was covering. The events of the previous day came flooding back to her instantly.

A happy smile moved to her lips and Yumi leisurely lifted her hand from Sachiko's breast, bringing it down to the girl's hip instead.

"Mmngh," a sleepy moan of protest left Sachiko's lips.

Yumi smiled, enjoying the realisation that her girlfriend appreciated her touch.

She'd found it difficult to move past her reverence of Sachiko last night. She had wanted more than anything to explore every part of her body, but her inexperience had gotten the best of her.

She was feeling a little bolder this morning, but as her gaze returned to Sachiko's breasts, she could feel her earlier shyness returning. Would she ever be able to break free of the awe she felt for Sachiko's beauty?

Last night Sachiko had told her '_I'm no angel _'. She'd seen her hesitation and had understood it. She'd invited her touch but it still hadn't made it any easier for her.

Desire, arousal, lust, sex, these were notions a good catholic schoolgirl had no business entertaining. But she also knew that when you fell in love, they gained a whole new meaning. It wasn't wrong to act on feelings of love.

She might have attended a catholic school, but her parents had never preached to her about the evils of sex. She'd grown up surrounded by love so she didn't feel guilty or bad about the desire she had for Sachiko.

She was just a sixteen year old girl, in love for the first time and feeling a little overwhelmed by her own hormones.

As her gaze returned to the rosy peak of Sachiko's nipple, she felt those hormones kick into overdrive.

She lifted her eyes to Sachiko's lips. If she was going to touch her again, she didn't want her to be asleep.

"Sachiko," she spoke the girl's name softly and tenderly kissed her lips. "Wake up," she pressed another kiss against Sachiko's lips.

As she pulled away, she felt Sachiko's hand reach for the base of ner neck in order to bring her back down for another kiss.

Eager to oblige, Yumi once again lowered her lips to Sachiko's, only this time she allowed herself to apply a bit more pressure. She immediately felt Sachiko respond.

The girl's lips slid open and she felt a warm tongue slide between her own. She welcomed the intrusion, giving Sachiko free reign of her mouth. Her tongue flattened under Sachiko's exploration at first, but before long she was meeting each thrust of the girl's tongue with one of her own.

"Mmmm," Sachiko protested as Yumi pulled away.

Yumi smiled and relented. But only for a moment. She briefly captured Sachiko's bottom lip, taking it into her mouth for only a few seconds before pulling away.

"Good morning Sachiko. You awake?"

Sachiko opened her eyes slowly, a lustful smile coming to her lips when she met Yumi's gaze.

"Not really. I think I need another kiss, just to make sure."

Yumi couldn't resist the sensual gaze her girlfriend gave her and before she could change her mind, she was once again meeting Sachiko's lips with her own.

When she pulled away this time, she lowered her head to Sachiko's shoulder, shivering as the girl's hands slid over her back to pull her close.

She lay in Sachiko's arms for a long while, simply enjoying the warmth of the embrace. She really didn't feel any need to move or get up. She was right where she wanted to be.

"Did you sleep well?" Sachiko spoke the words against her ear.

"Mmm hmmm," Yumi replied lazily. "You?"

"Yes thank you."

"Sachiko..."

"Yes Yumi?"

"Do we have to get up?"

Sachiko laughed softly and lovingly kissed the top of Yumi's head. "You woke _me_ up remember? I'd rather still be asleep."

Yumi chuckled. "You're really not a morning person are you? What time do we have to check out?"

Sachiko sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Yumi's back.

"The driver's going to pick us up at 10. What time is it now?"

"I don't know. Let me look."

Reaching out lazily, Yumi picked up her watch from the dresser and glanced at it before putting it back down.

"It's almost 8:30."

"We should get up," Sachiko frowned.

Yumi agreed, yet she made no move to do so.

"Oh-neee-saa-maaa," she protested, using her most childish voice, "do we have to go?"

Sachiko chuckled at the girl's pouty tone. "Yumi..."

"Lets stay here," she continued flippantly. "I'm sure no one'll mind. We can move into this room like an old married couple."

"Hmmm," Sachiko paused as if actually considering the idea. "I see no problem with that. There's a chapel around the corner. We can elope first to make it official."

"That'd be fun," Yumi giggled.

"Oh Yumi, I really do wish we could stay here forever."

Yumi gazed up at her girlfriend with love, her thoughts suddenly filled with the previous day's events.

"Sachiko...thank you. This has been the best weekend of my life."

"Mine too Yumi."

Yumi lifted her lips back up to Sachiko's for a brief kiss before reluctantly slipping out of bed.

"I'll shower first, that way you can sleep some more if you like. I'll wake you when I'm done."

Turning onto her side with a softly worded '_okay', _Sachiko wasted no time in complying with her suggestion.

With an adoring smile Yumi headed towards the bathroom.

Sachiko was definitely not a morning person.

"Are you hungry Yumi?" Sachiko questioned once they were both dressed and packed. "We still have a bit of time before the driver gets here. There's a cafe nearby. We can spend the rest of the morning there if you like."

"Okay," Yumi nodded her agreement, a goofy smile reaching her lips. "You think they'll have ice cream?"

"For breakfast?" Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

Yumi grinned in response.

"You're such a child," Sachiko placed an adoring hand against the younger girl's cheek. "What shall I do with you?"

"Feed me ice cream?" Yumi gave her a hopeful look.

Sachiko laughed and pressed a loving kiss against her girlfriend's lips. "And I suppose you'll want cake to go with the ice cream?"

Yumi's expresion brightened as if the idea hadn't occured to her, and Sachiko couldn't help but wonder if the girl wasn't actually teasing.

"Yumi? Seriously? Cake and ice cream for breakfast?"

"Why not?" Yumi encouraged with a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi and brought her in for a leisurly kiss.

"Come on little sister," she pulled back and briefly pressed her lips against Yumi's forehead. "You're Onee-sama will treat you to cake and ice cream if you're a good little girl."

Yumi giggled and grasped Sachiko's arm with her hands. "I love you, Onee-sama."

Sachiko's gaze softened and she brushed a tender kiss against the girl's cheek. As they headed out the door, she couldn't help but think about how much she utterly adored this girl.

After they'd finished breakfast, which had consisted of a strawberry sunday and a chocolate muffin in place of cake for Yumi, and a more respectable bread roll and omlette for Sachiko, the girls returned to their room to collect their bags.

They were silent on the drive home, both lost in thought. Neither girl was eager for the trip to end. Their '_honeymoon_' was over and it was time to get back to the '_real world'_.

When they got to Yumi's house, Sachiko exited the car with her and walked her to the front door.

"Sachiko..."

"Yumi..."

They spoke at the same time, not sure how to say goodbye.

"What are your plans for the rest of today Onee-sama?"

Sachiko looked over at her girlfriend with a pensive gaze. So, that's how it was. She was back to being the girl's 'Onee-sama'. How quickly things returned to normal now that they were no longer in their own little world.

"Well, I've finished all my set homework, but I have some study to do. I was otherwise occupied this weekend so have yet to get around to revising this week's lessons."

Yumi giggled. "Otherwise occupied?"

Sachiko relaxed and responded with a soft laugh of her own. "Pleasantly occupied I should say."

"I like that better," Yumi replied, her gaze softening.

"What about you?"

Yumi pouted. "I'm not so good. I still haven't finished my set homework."

The girl's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh no! I completely forgot."

"What is it Yumi?"

"The Historical Japanese literature essay. It's due tomorrow."

"Yumi, didn't you get that piece of assessment two weeks ago?"

Yumi nodded, looking for all the world like a child awaiting punishment after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I forgot. I was so busy with the preparations for the School Festival, and helping Touko-chan with her lines and learning my own lines...and I was supposed to finish it this weekend."

"Have you written an outline?"

Yumi looked away as if ashamed. "Um...no...not yet..."

"What about research?"

"I've got a few books from the school library up in my room...but I haven't taken notes from all of them yet."

"Yumi," she said the girl's name with exasparation. "It's a five thousand word essay worth twenty percent of your final grade. What were you thinking? How do you expect to finish it in one day? You haven't even completed the research."

Yumi shrugged, her shoulders drooping and her eyes glued to the ground. "I don't know. I'm sorry Onee-sama."

"Yumi," Sachiko sighed. What was she going to do with the girl?

"I'm sorry," Yumi repeated her apology, her voice trembling as if she were about to cry. "I should've been more responsible.."

Sachiko sighed again, but her expression softened. "Oh Yumi," she took a step towards the younger girl and embraced her.

"Come here you silly girl."

Yumi did as she was told and burried her face against her neck. "I'm sorry," she mumbled regretfully.

Sachiko stroked her hair gently, providing comfort as she contemplated what needed to be done.

"It's okay Yumi," Sachiko shifted into her '_big sister_' mode.

"This is what we'll do. You're not staying here tonight. We'll go inside. Greet your parents if they're home. Then we'll go upstairs to your room and I'll help you pack a change of underwear, something to sleep in tonight and your school uniform. You'll locate all the books you need for your essay, along with those you require for the rest of your homework and for school tomorrow. We'll go back to my house where I will make sure you get all your work, including your essay, finished. You'll stay up all night if you have to. I can't have my '_petite seour'_ failing. Is that understood?"

Yumi pulled away, her eyes brimming with tears as she flashed her a grateful smile.

"Understood. Thank you Onee-sama."

Sachiko attempted a stern look, but couldn't help a twinkle from reaching her eye.

"That's what big sisters..."

She leaned forward so she could whisper the end of the sentence in Yumi's ear.

"...and _girlfriend's_...are for."

Sachiko enjoyed the play of emotions on Yumi's face as the girl's eyes widened and a blush came to her cheeks.

She needed to let Yumi know that even though she was currently playing the role of her '_Onee-sama_', she was still her '_Girlfriend_ ' as well. She wasn't going to let Yumi forget it.

"Lets go Yumi. Daylight's burning."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Yumi flashed her a cheeky grin as she opened the door to her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Having completed her own lesson reviews, Sachiko was now leafing through the large stack of books Yumi had brought, stopping only to note down a page number here and there. Yumi was still finishing up her assigned homework and this would save her time once she finally got around to starting the essay.

She couldn't believe Yumi had forgotten about such an important piece of assessment. What had she been thinking? Sachiko blushed as she realised where Yumi's thoughts might have been at. But still, the girl had been given plenty of time to finish the essay. If she'd known Yumi hadn't even started, she never would have suggested they go away on their date.

On second thought, considering the outcome of their weekend away, it was probably a good thing she hadn't known. She would not trade the events of the past day for anything.

Although, as she thought about it further, if they hadn't deepened their relationship when they had, she was sure they would have gotten to their current state anyway. Maybe not quite so soon, but it was inevitable. The love they shared was not something that would've remained hidden for long.

Looking up from her research, Sachiko glanced up across the table and smiled. Yumi was furiously working on a math problem, frowning in concentration as she bit her bottom lip. She looked so cute. Sachiko instantly wanted to take that lip into her own mouth. Run her tongue over it...

Pushing the thoughts from her head, Sachiko returned back to the task at hand. She needed to make sure Yumi had enough material to work with. As she came to the end of the book she looked back up and noticed Yumi was still struggling with the same problem.

"Yumi," she stood up and walked around to the other side of the table. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and leaned down to get a better look at the question.

Picking up her pencil, she drew a line through a couple of the equations.

"You're using the wrong one here and here," Sachiko explained. "Try these instead," she took a moment to write out the formulas. "They're quite similar so it's an easy mistake to make."

Yumi began to substitute the values immediately, her eyes coming alight with realisation. "It's actually quite simple . Why didn't I think of that? You're so smart Onee-sama. Thank you."

Sachiko gently kissed Yumi's cheek before returning to her seat.

"Let me know if you get stuck again. Okay? We have a lot to get through so it's best not to waste time if you're unsure of anything."

"Okay," Yumi agreed with a smile.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi ventured after a few minutes.

Sachiko looked up at the sound of Yumi's voice.

"Can you help me with this? I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. I've read over the solution to a similar problem, but I can't figure out how they arrived at it. I just don't get it."

Yumi sighed in frustration and dropped her mechanical pencil onto the table. "I hate math."

Sachiko laughed at the girl's reaction. Yumi could be so childlike sometimes. But that was one of the things she loved about her.

"Lets have a look," Sachiko picked up her chair and moved it next to Yumi's. "We should probably start with something a little simpler," she suggested after reading over the question. "Do you understand the basic theory behind quadratics?"

"Yes...well...kind of. I've worked through the first few sample questions and I can see how it's done. But then they go ahead and make 'em all tricky. It's not fair," she pouted.

Sachiko laughed again and reached across Yumi to pull the text book closer towards her. She flicked through the pages until she came to the start of the chapter

"Here, so you're able to understand these?"

"Yes."

"Well, the theory behind it is just the same for the harder ones," she flipped back to them . "Let me show you."

With that, Sachiko proceeded to write out a sample problem of her own.

"There you go, this is similar to the one you have to answer. Can you see what I've done here, and here?" She pointed at the middle steps of the solution. "If you take the time to expand these as well, it makes it easier. The book bypasses these two steps because they're not necessary, but if you include them in the solution they help you figure out if you're on the right track."

Sachiko looked at Yumi to see if she was following her explanation. She watched as the girl's eyes darted over the page a few times, until eventually her eyes lit up in understanding.

"You get it now?"

Yumi nodded and threw her arms around Sachiko, surprising her with a firm kiss against her lips. The contact lasted for only a moment, but it was enough to leave Sachiko breathless. Instantly she wanted more and found herself gazing deep into Yumi's eyes.

She was just about to move in when she heard the sound of her name being called out.

"Sachiko-sama! Onee-sama!"

Sachiko quickly pulled away from Yumi and turned around as her cousin burst into her room.

"Good day Sachiko-sama," Touko smiled a greeting before returning her attention to Yumi.

"Good day Onee-sama," Touko said as she reached Yumi's side.

"I've been looking for you. I knew you had to get your essay finished this weekend. You helped me with my lines when you should've been working on it and I felt bad for dragging you away from your studies. I tried calling your house yesterday, but Yuuki said you were on a date with Sachiko-sama. When I called again this morning he said you had some important school-work to do and were going to spend the night here. He said you looked a bit worried. You didn't forget about your essay did you?" Touko demanded, folding her arms with a frown.

Noting Yumi's chargrined expression, Sachiko lifted a hand to her lips to cover her laughter.

"That she did Touko-chan," Sachiko confirmed after she'd composed herself. "Your Onee-sama was a little lax with her responsibilities, so as her older sister I've had to step in and take charge. We can't have our sister setting a precedence of failure for the Red Rose family, now can we?"

Touko looked at Sachiko and burst into laughter, a mischevous glint in her eye.

"No we can't Sachiko-Onee-sama. Think of how bad it would make us look in front of the other Rose families."

"Heeeeey!" Yumi protested the teasing remarks.

Sachiko shared a knowing look with Touko and once again found herself struggling to contain her mirth.

"It's not funny," Yumi stood up and glared alternately from her elder sister to her younger one.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko told her gently, unable to disguise the laughter present in her tone. "But you did bring this on yourself."

Yumi continued to glare at her for a moment before a reuful smile reached her lips and she reluctantly sat back down.

"So, Onee-sama," Touko grabbed a chair and placed it next to Yumi's. "How much have you done? Do you have an outline yet?"

"Not yet," Sachiko answered for her. "No research either," she added.

"Onee-sama!" Touko said with rebuke.

Shaking her head as if dealing with a naughty child, the young girl reached into her own satchel and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

Sachiko smirked at the way Touko flashed Yumi another look of dissaproval, acting more like an elder sister than a younger one. She was glad Yumi had been able to form a relationship with her cousin. If there was anyone she trusted to look out for Yumi as a sister when she wasn't around, it was Touko-chan.

"Sachiko-sama, where should I start? I'll help with the research."

Yumi looked as if she were about to protest and Sachiko could tell she was getting a little irritated with the way they were talking over her.

Choosing to ignore her girlfriend's reaction nevertheless, Sachiko handed her cousin the paper she'd been writing on.

"If you like, Touko-chan, you can summarise the key pages I've noted down. I remember writing this essay last year so I have a pretty good idea of what Yumi might need to refer to. This will save her some time."

Touko nodded. "Okay Sachiko-sama."

"Just remember to correctly cite each reference."

"Aye aye," Touko grinned.

"Am I invisible?" Yumi glanced at her two sisters with a pout.

Sachiko lifted a hand to Yumi's cheek and allowed herself only a moment to enjoy the smoothness of the girl's skin.

"We're not ignoring you, silly," she gently tapped the top of Yumi's head with the back of her hand. "But we have a lot to get through. Hurry up and finish your homework and stop worrying about such trivial matters. Okay?"

With a blush in her cheek Yumi nodded. "Okay."

And with that, the Red Rose sisters worked without interruption until a house-servant knocked at Sachiko's door to announce that a late lunch had been prepared for them.

xxx

Some hours later, Sachiko put down her pencil and rubbed at her eyes. She glanced at her wall clock, surprised to note it was already past 6:00pm. At least the research had been completed and the format of ideas for the essay had now been mapped out.

"I think we're almost done here Touko-chan," she glanced over at her cousin. "The rest is up to you now Yumi."

"Thank you so much," Yumi smiled appreciatingly. "I'm really lucky to have such caring sisters."

"Of course you are," Touko smirked. "One would have to be a saint to put up with--"

"Tooouko-chaaan," Yumi interjected with a gentle poke at the girl's ribs.

"Hey!" Touko bent over in mock pain. "Is this the thanks I get for sacrificing my precious Sunday? What manners have you been teaching her Sachiko-sama? I thought you would have trained her a little more by now. You've had a whole year with her."

Sachiko chuckled and affectionately ruffled the top of her cousin's hair.

"Stop teasing her Touko-chan. You're Onee-sama's had a rough day."

"Okay," Touko relented. "But I don't know how you've managed this past year without me."

Yumi glared in mock protest at her younger sister.

After a few moments, all three girls began to laugh good naturedly.

"Lets get some dinner," Sachiko suggested. "Touko-chan, can you check with the kitchen staff and see if anything's been prepared yet. It's around the usual time."

"Of course."

"That Touko-chan," Yumi spoke her name with exasperation as the younger girl left the room.

"She's very proud of you, Yumi." Sachiko stood up to help Yumi out of her chair. "She looks up to you more than you realise."

"Really?" Yumi turned her gaze upwards and easily slipped into Sachiko's arms.

"I'm glad you've been able to look out for her."

"I haven't actually done anything."

"Just being there, being who you are, that's enough. She's always admired your courage."

"Courage?" Yumi gave her a look of disbelief.

"You should have seen her at the end of summer. Touko-chan was amazed by the way you handled yourself at Saionji's party."

"The Party..." Yumi's eyes widened in realisation.

"The night prior she actually telephoned me in an attempt to convince me to take you home. She was quite adamant about it. She even had the audacity to call me a selfish unfit Onee-sama."

"No..."

"After we got back to Tokyo, she graced us for dinner one evening and kept bringing your name up in conversation. Her eyes brimmed with pride each time. I think you really surprised her."

"I wasn't that brave, Sachiko. You were there with me..."

Sachiko pulled Yumi closer and tightened her hold, pressing a tender kiss against her lips before pulling back. She understood what Yumi meant. They both felt stronger when they were together.

"You know, Touko-chan adored you before she even met you. That might have been partly my doing though..."

Yumi giggled. "How so?"

"My own feelings for you biased her opinion. She kept telling me:

'_I can't wait to meet this girl who makes my Sachiko-Onee-sama so happy._'

Yumi smiled up at her and as she looked down at her girlfriend, Sachiko felt the warmth of her love wash over her.

She cupped Yumi's cheeks with her hands and guided the girl's lips back to hers. She pressed against them lightly, afraid she wouldn't be able to contain herself if she deepened the kiss.

"You made me so happy, even at the start of our relationship. But the way I feel now doesn't even begin to compare..."

"Sachiko..." Yumi trailed off, her cheeks flaming with emotion.

Interrupting her train of thought, Sachiko leaned forward for another kiss and pushed open Yumi's lips with her own.

"Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, we can wash up and..."

Sachiko froze at the sound of Touko's voice.

She broke away from Yumi lips and hesitantly turned to face her cousin.

The three girls stood frozen on the spot, a flush of embarrasment adorning their cheeks.

Sachiko could see the shock in her cousin's gaze, but her own surprise prevented her from speaking. Her feelings for Yumi had only just been realised and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to share them with the rest of the world yet.

As she remained motionless, Sachiko struggled to find the right words. Her relationship with Yumi was of no concern to anyone else. So why should she say anything at all?

It was Touko who finally broke the standoff.

"I...I'm going to wash up. I'll see you at the dinner table."

"T-Touko-chan," Yumi's voice called after her as the girl rushed out of the room.

"Let her go Yumi," Sachiko grabbed her girlfriend's hand to stop her from following.

"But..."

"We don't owe her or anyone else an explanation."

"But Sachiko, she's my _petite seour._ I--"

"Yumi, what would you say? No, there's nothing to say. Give her time to absorb what she's seen. There's no point rushing a response."

With that, Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand and led her out the door.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The three girls ate in silence, conversation limited to the passing of condoments.

Touko was the first to finish and quickly excused herself.

When they had finally returned to her room, Sachiko half-expected Touko to have left already. She was a little surprised to find the girl sitting thoughtfully at the table, her hands folded in a triangle under her chin.

"Sachiko-sama, Onee-sama," Touko stood up in greeting.

"Touko-chan," Sachiko acknowledged. She reached for Yumi's hand in reassurance, sensing her girlfriend's trepidation.

"I just have one question for you," Touko addressed both girls solemnly, moving her gaze slowly from one to the other.

"What might that be?" Sachiko met her cousin's gaze searchingly, trying to decipher the girl's pensive mood.

"Are you...in love?"

What kind of a question was that? Of course they were in love. How could her cousin even think otherwise after what she'd witnessed?

"Yes!" Sachiko spoke without hesitation.

She turned to look at Yumi and her expression softened. How could she not be in love?

Yumi met her gaze and blushed. "Yes, we're in love."

"I see..." Touko moved away from the desk and headed towards her sisters. "Hearing you say that pleases me."

"It does?" Yumi looked down at her _petite seour_, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course," a genuine smile began to appear on Touko's face. "Being in love makes you happy, right?"

"Yes," Yumi acknowledged with a blush.

"Then I'm happy."

"Touko-chan..." Yumi's voice trembled and a second later she let go of Sachiko's hand and pulled her little sister into a tight hug.

Touko pulled away after a moment, a little embarrased by the display of affection. She picked up her satchel and flashed a smile at her older sister.

"Good luck with the essay Onee-sama. I'll see you at school tomorrow..."

Touko paused then and turned to face Sachiko, surprising her cousin with the fierceness of her expression.

"Sachiko-Sama... I know this goes without saying, but I have to say it anyway."

"Touko-chan?"

"Even though you're my cousin, and I love you, if you ever do anything to hurt my Onee-sama, I'll never forgive you."

Sachiko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe the audacity of her cousin's words. Hurt Yumi? Why would she ever hurt Yumi? How could her cousin even suggest it?

Instinctively, she reached for her girlfriend and pulled her close from behind, placing a soft kiss against her cheek as the back of the girl's head came to rest against her shoulder.

"Touko-chan! How dare you say such a thing? I would never hurt Yumi. You forget your place."

"No, you've forgotten yours," Touko's eyes narrowed formidably. "You're the only daughter of the Ogasawara family. You've got certian obligations..."

Obligations? Sachiko's brow furrowed. What did Touko mean?

Oh...

Her eyes widened in realisation and her heart began to pound in her chest. Releasing her hold on Yumi, she took a step back as a sudden knot appeared in the pit of her stomach. Touko was right, she _had_ forgotten her place.

Her future was already pre-ordained...

"I assume you will let your family know these will not be met!?"

Touko spoke the words as more of a statement rather than a question.

"You've never refused anything your family has asked of you, so I hope you have enough strength to do what is necessary. Like I said, if you do anything to hurt my Onee-sama, I'll never forgive you."

Sachiko took a few deep breaths, doing her best to steady the knot in her stomach. A moment later, as if noting her anguish, Touko's gaze softened and she surprised her with a fierce hug.

Sachiko froze for a moment and then relaxed. She held her cousin close, accepting the girl's silent support. At least one member of her family wouldn't be dissapointed.

"I do love you," Touko whispered into her ear. "I know more than anyone how important it is to please your family...how hard it is to get approval...and I don't mean to push you. It was merely my intention to remind you of your place. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

With that, Touko pulled away abruptly and gave her cousin a warm smile.

"By the way, you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll let you do that when you're ready."

Absentmindedly, Sachiko reached out for Yumi and pulled her close, needing to feel the girl's warmth against her body.

"Thank you Touko-chan."

With a cheeky grin, Touko looked down pointedly to where Sachiko's hands were now wrapped protectively around Yumi's waist, with Yumi's hands resting comfortably on top.

"But your secret won't stay hidden for long. Not if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Sachiko looked down with a reuful expression. Touko was right. She hadn't even realised she'd reached for Yumi.

"See you tomorrow Touko-chan," she dismissed her cousin with a nod.

"Bye Touko-chan," Yumi chimed in. "Thanks again for all your help."

"Bye," Touko's voice echoed as she entered the hallway.

Sachiko placed a soft kiss against Yumi's cheek while closing the door behind her cousin. Touko had given her a lot to think about, but since her obligations were not due to be met for a few years - not until after her graduation from University - Sachiko pushed them aside. She had more important things to think about right now.

"Come on Yumi, you've got work to do," she spoke into her girlfriend's ear, unable to resist a gentle nibble. She enjoyed the way Yumi's body reacted, pleased with the crimson blush appearing on her cheeks.

Forcing herself to behave, she reluctantly stepped away. Yumi's essay wasn't going to write itself.

"I'll leave you to your essay Yumi. I'm going to take a quick shower and change into my nightclothes. I think I'll read in bed while you work. I want to look over your essay when you're done."

Yumi smiled up at her with a loving expression. "Thank you Onee-sama."

Sachiko took a step back as Yumi reached for her, the girl's intentions clearly showing in her gaze.

"Hold that thought," she held a hand up and smiled. "We can have some _fun_ once you've finished your essay. Not before. It'll never get done otherwise."

Yumi laughed and nodded. "You're right Onee-sama. I'll see you soon."

With that, Yumi quickly returned to her essay, eager to get it finished so that she could find out exactly what her girlfriend meant by '_fun_'.


	9. Chapter 9

Yumi looked up and glanced over at the bed where Sachiko lay reading. She hadn't heard the rustle of pages in a while.

An affectionate smile came to her lips. The book Sachiko was reading had fallen to the bed as her girlfriend had drifted off to sleep.

Yumi stood up and walked over to Sachiko. She closed the book, placed it on Sachiko's dresser and lovingly pulled the covers over her sleeping form. She placed a tender kiss against her forehead before returning to her seat.

She still had a fair bit to go with the essay. Glancing at the wall clock, she grimaced. It was almost midnight. Where had the time gone? No wonder Sachiko had fallen asleep. At this rate she would never get her essay done. She still had a little under half-way to go.

What was taking her so long?

'_Sachiko_...'

Yumi shook her head reufully.

She had to get her girlfriend out of her head. Every time she began to make progress, her thoughts would drift, and she would find herself daydreaming.

The evening's events were also at the top of her mind. She'd been moved by her _petite seour's_ reaction. It pleased her to know Touko had no problem with her and Sachiko's relationship. She didn't know what she would have done if Touko hadn't accepted it.

But the protectiveness Touko displayed had surprised her. She did however think the younger girl had been a little harsh on Sachiko.

She knew Sachiko loved her. She knew she was important to Sachiko. And she knew Sachiko would never intentionally hurt her. She would not push the girl to stand up to her family. She trusted Sachiko to do so in her own time. Under her own willpower. When she was ready. Not before.

_'But what if she never feels ready?'_

Yumi sighed as she pondered the question.

What was going to happen to them in the future? Would they still be together in a year? Two years? Ten years from now?

Yumi shook her head.

_'Stop! You can't think like that. You've just become her girlfriend. You haven't even made love yet. Now you're thinking about ten years into the future...'_

Yumi sighed again. She was moving ahead of herself. She needed to stop dwelling on things she had no control over. She would enjoy each moment with Sachiko on its own merits.

With that thought, she returned to her essay, determined to stay focused this time.

xxx

Sachiko stirred as she awoke to the sound of a pencil hitting the hardwood floor.

"Yumi?"

Sitting up in bed, she blinked her eyes a few times to re-oreint herself. She glanced at the time. It was a little past 1:00am. She moved her gaze towards the table and smiled.

Yumi was hunched over the desk, her head pressed up against her notebook and her hands hanging by her side. She looked so cute.

'_Poor Yumi. She must be exhasted. I wonder if she's finished her essay.'_

Sachiko pulled off the covers and moved to Yumi's side. Gently, being very careful not to wake her girlfriend, Sachiko extricated the girl's notebook and read over her work.

Yumi wasn't finished. She still had a few more points to cover before writing a conclusion. And then she'd have to type it out on her laptop...

Sachiko pondered over the situation.

She should really wake Yumi up. But the girl looked so peaceful...

She didn't have the heart to wake her.

But she didn't want Yumi to fail either. Not after all the work they'd done.

What should she do?

Sachiko placed the notebook down onto the table with resignation.

She had no choice. Unless she wanted to wake Yumi, she would have to finish the essay herself.

Moving to the bed, she grabbed a pillow and blanket. Returning to Yumi, she carefully placed the pillow under the girl's head and covered her with the blanket.

Satisfied that her girlfriend was comfortable, Sachiko sat down and moved her attention to the girl's essay.

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

She would never do this for anyone but Yumi.

xxx

Sachiko covered a yawn as she hit the print icon. She was done. Risking a glance at the clock, Sachiko grimaced. It was almost 3:00am. It had taken her a little longer than she'd realised to finish.

The sound of the printer startled her and she instantly moved her attention to Yumi.

What had she been thinking? The noise would surely wake Yumi. She should've waited for morning to print.

She instantly relaxed as Yumi made no sign of waking up. She was dead to the world. Nothing was going to disturb her. With a sigh of relief, Sachiko stood up and moved to her girlfriend's side.

It was time to put her to bed.

With that thought, she removed the blanket and placed Yumi's left hand around her shoulder. With her own hand, she encircled Yumi's waist and gently guided her out of the chair.

Yumi mumbled something in her sleep and leaned in against Sachiko.

Mustering all her strength, Sachiko lifted her girlfriend into her arms and carried her to the bed. She was surprised at how light Yumi was.

She took a moment to find Yumi's pajamas before returning to the bed.

It didn't take her long to slip off Yumi's shirt. She hesitated before removing her bra. She was still getting used to the new familiarity between them.

Sachiko allowed herself only a moment to take in the sight of Yumi's breasts, before she slipped her pajama's around her shoulders. She fastened the buttons briskly and moved her attention to Yumi's jeans.

She couldn't control the racing of her heartbeat as her fingers reached for the girl's waist. With unsteady movements, she eventually managed to release the top button and was now sliding down the zipper. Her breath quickened as her knuckles brushed against Yumi's panties and she had to fight the urge to press her hand against the girl's centre.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Sachiko made quick work of pulling the jeans down Yumi's legs and replacing them with the girl's pajamas.

When she was done, she crawled into bed behind Yumi and drew her close into a spooning position.

"I love you," she placed a gentle kiss against Yumi's neck as she whispered the words. "Goodnight."

xxx

"Onee-sama! It's 6am, time to get up. You don't want to be late for school. We've got the Yamayurikai meeting at 8 remember. Come on, wake up. Onee-sama! Sachiko-sama! Wake up!"

Yumi groaned in protest as her little sister jumped onto the bed and started shaking her.

"Touko-chan..."

"Come on Onee-sama, wake up," Touko jumped off the bed and pulled away the covers. "You don't want to be late. Onee-sama! You too Sachiko-sama!"

"Just five more minutes," Sachiko protested as Touko pushed her away from Yumi and settled herself in between them.

"Wake up," Touko bounced up and down on the bed to stir the two girls. "I knew this would happen. What time did you go to bed? Did you get your essay finished Onee-sama?"

"My essay...?"

Yumi rolled out of bed in shock as she remembered the essay.

Touko leapt off the bed and headed towards the table in search of the essay.

"I forgot. It's not finished..." Yumi groaned as she stood up. "I can't believe I didn't finish it."

"It looks pretty finished to me," Touko leafed through the printed pages until she came to the last page. "There's even a conclusion. Here," she extended her hand to Yumi. "See for yourself."

Yumi frowned as she took the essay from her little sister. "How...when...?"

"I finished it," Sachiko explained drowsily, not bothering to sit up as her eyes drifted shut again. "Didn't want to wake you..." Sachiko moved back onto her side and curled herself up into a feotal position. "Now let me get some more sleep."

"You finished it?" Yumi's eyes went wide and she rushed back to the bed. "Sachiko..."

Ignoring her little sister's presence, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and placed a tender kiss against her lips.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You are the best girlfriend ever." She placed another kiss against Sachiko's lips in emphasis.

"Hey, enough of that," Touko interrupted. "You'll be late for school."

Yumi looked over at her _petite seour_ and smiled.

"Oh, right, thanks Touko-chan. Come on Sachiko," she grasped her girlfriend's hand as she stepped out of bed. "Time to get up."

Sachiko allowed herself to be dragged out of bed reluctantly. The moment Yumi let go of her hand however, she fell back down against the mattress and allowed her eyes to close. Sleep took over her almost instantly.

Yumi shared a knowing look with her little sister. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Touko-chan, do you think you could make us some English tea? Something with a lot of caffeine in it?"

"Sure," Touko agreed with a nod. "I've already asked the kitchen staff to have some ready. I thought it might come to that."

"Great, do you want to bring it in here? I don't think we'll be able to get Sachiko up otherwise."

"In here? While she's still in bed? Sachiko-sama would never think to have tea in bed. It's not proper."

No, of course not, Yumi frowned. She'd probably never had breakfast in bed either. She was surely breaking some house rule by even suggesting it. The staff would certainly tell Sachiko's mother and then...

"Oh, don't worry about it," Touko interrupted her thoughts with a cheeky grin. "I bet the staff will have a field day, but it sounds like fun. I'll bring in some breakfast as well."

Before she could protest, Touko was already heading out the door.

xxx

Yumi was gently trying to wake her sleeping girlfriend when Touko returned. She'd gotten as far as getting Sachiko to sit up, but the girl's eyes were still half closed, her head bowed in a state of semi-conciousness.

Touko placed the large tray onto the desk before preparing a cup of tea for her cousin.

Yumi accepted the cup with a smile. "Thanks Touko-chan."

"My pleasure. I'll pour us a cup as well and then grab the breakfast tray. Won't be long."

"Okay," Yumi acknowledged before turning her attention to Sachiko.

"Here," she lifted the cup to her girlfriend's lips, allowing the scent to waft over her senses. "Drink."

"Mmmm," Sachiko obeyed without protest, still not fully concious of her actions.

As she took a few more sips, Yumi was pleased to notice Sachiko's demeanour returning. After a while, she felt confident enough to leave the cup in her girlfriend's hands and reached for the dresser where Touko had placed her own tea.

"Yumi..." Sachiko turned to face her girlfriend after a moment, lucidity returning to her features. "Is this tea?"

Yumi chuckled quizically. "Yes...?"

"Are we not in my bed?"

"Yes we are," Yumi confirmed, taking a sip of her tea.

"Why are we drinking tea...in bed? One does not have tea in bed."

"No, not usually," Touko agreed as she re-entered the room carrying a large tray with toast and jam.

"We couldn't get you out of bed," Yumi explained. "So instead of bringing you to the breakfast table, we brought the breakfast table to you."

Sachiko glanced first at Yumi then at Touko, a look of disapproval in her gaze.

Yumi looked away, suddenly ashamed. Maybe she'd done the wrong thing after all. What if she got her girlfriend in trouble? This was her home after all and she was obviously breaking some house rules.

"I guess it's okay then..."

Yumi looked up, her gaze locking onto Sachiko's. She was surprised to see a warm smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just don't make a habit out of it."

Yumi grinned at Sachiko as relief washed over her.

"Aye aye. Won't happen again."

Touko-chan laughed and placed a couple of plates on the bed. "Here's some toast."

"Thanks Touko-chan," they spoke in unison as Touko joined them on the mattress.

Sachiko and Yumi looked at one another and giggled softly.

"Yumi, at your house, do you have breakfast in bed often?"

She thought about Sachiko's question for a moment.

"Hmm, no, not often. On my birthday... Or if Yuuki wants something he'll sometimes wake me up with breakfast."

"Your parents don't mind?" Touko queried.

"Not really. As long as we clean up after. We sometimes bring them breakfast in bed as well. If it's their birthday, or anniversary or if we want something from them..."

The three girls chuckled at the idea.

"So you and your brother can be quite devious sometimes?" Sachiko teased.

Yumi giggled in response. "Only when we need to be."

Sachiko and Touko joined in the laughter, amused by the idea of Yumi and Yuuki bribing their parents.

"So this is where the tea party is being held?"

The girls froze, laughter dieing on their lips instantly.

"Mother..." Sachiko placed her tea on the dresser and made a move to stand up.

"It's fine Sachiko," her mother motioned with a smile, "don't get up. I just wanted to see why my kitchen staff was in an uproar this morning. I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast. It's nice to hear laughter in the morning."

"You don't mind?" Sachiko looked up at her mother nervously.

"No, of course not. So long as it doesn't become a habit, a little self-indulgence is completely acceptable once in a while. You girls enjoy your breakfast."

"Auntie Sayako," Yumi spoke up without thinking, reacting as she would if her own mother had entered the room. "Would you like to join us?"

Yumi turned her gaze to Touko. "There's pleanty of tea left. Touko-chan, would you mind getting another cup and some toast from the kitchen?"

"Oh no," Ogasawara Sayako shook her head politely. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Yumi grinned, oblivious to the worried glance Sachiko shared with Touko. "Please join us Auntie Sayako."

"Well, in that case, I'd love to. Just for a moment. Touko-chan, some tea would be great."

"Right!" Touko leapt out of the room instantly, surprise clearly evident on her face.

Yumi watched with a smile as Ogasawara Sayako took a seat on the bed next to her startled daughter.

"Did you manage to finish you school work Yumi?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. I don't think I could have done it without Sachiko-sama's help though."

She flashed Sachiko a warm smile before turning her attention back to the girl's mother.

"I'm back," Touko-chan burst into the room at a flying speed.

"Don't run in the house Touko-chan," Sachiko reprimanded. "Yumi, really, you need to teach your _petite seour_ some manners."

"I'm sorry," Yumi was quick to respond, her gaze turning back to Sachiko.

"Hey, don't blame--" Touko caught herself mid sentence as she took in the smirk behind Sachiko's expression. "Sachiko-samaaaa!"

Yumi giggled as Sachiko began to laugh softly.

Ogasawara Sayako watched the easy going display of affection between the three girls with a smile.

"Thank you," she accepted the tea graciously once Touko had poured it for her. "Touko-chan, has Yumi taken you in as her _petite seour?"_

"Yes!" Touko replied with a grin, her eyes shining. "The three of us are like sisters now. The Red Rose sisters."

"I see," Sayako turned her gaze to her daughter thoughtfully. "I always wanted to provide you with some sisters to play with Sachiko. You were always such a solemn, good natured child. It would have been nice to hear the laughter of little girls running around the house growing up."

"Mother!" Sachiko looked at her mother in surprise. "I never realised you felt like that."

"Well, there is no point bringing up a dream that has no hope of fullfiment, is there? I don't know why I mentioned it just now. I guess seeing the three of you together, laughing, enjoying the morning's breakfast informally, made me feel a bit nostalgic."

Sachiko hesitantly reached for her mother's arm and squeezed her hand briefly.

A little embarrased by her revelation, Ogasawara Sayako took a large sip of her tea and looked away.

"Yumi," Sayako spoke a moment later. "Thank you for looking after my daughter and my neice. You've brought joy and happiness into the household. For that I am grateful."

"Auntie Sayako," Yumi blushed and looked away. "I...I'm the one who is grateful. I'm very lucky to have both Sachiko-sama and Touko-chan in my life."

"You're a sweet girl Yumi," Sayako smiled. "Please feel free to stay over any time. Our home is your home. I'm sure Sachiko will agree."

"Of course," Sachiko nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," Yumi bowed her head respectfully. "I am very honoured."

Sayako stood up and placed her empty tea cup onto the desk.

She then moved towards her daughter's _petite seour_ and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yumi, please tell your parents that it would be an honour to meet with them sometime soon. I will speak with my husband about a suitable time and will get back to you with the details. It would be our pleasure to have your family over for dinner one night."

"Whaaa...!"

Yumi's mouth dropped open in surprise. Her parents meeting Sachiko's parents? No way! No! Not possible. Her father and mother inside the Ogasawara mansion...just the thought of it sent a shudder down her spine.

Yumi forced the thoughts out of her head. Sachiko's mother was looking down at her expectantly.

"Of course Auntie Sayako," Yumi focused on each word individually, doing her best to maintain her composure. "I'll let my parents know as soon as I see them. I'm sure they will be most honoured by the invitation."

Sayako nodded. "Then that's settled. I shall leave you to get ready for school now girls. You don't want to be late."

And with those words, Sachiko's mother exited the room, leaving a stunned Yumi to stress about her parents. She just knew they would do something to embarass her.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Sachiko placed a concerned hand on the girl's shoulder.

"My parents...my parents and your parents. Sachiko, can you just imagine it..."

Sachiko looked over at Touko and shared a bemused look. They had both met Yumi's parents and were more than impressed by thier good nature.

"It'll be fine Yumi. Your parents are wonderful people. I'm sure my parents will simply adore them. I just hope your parents feel the same about mine.."

"But mine aren't so elegant and grandeur like yours."

"Yumi, don't stress over it. Besides, we really should be getting ready for school."

"Oh no," Touko stood up as she looked at the time. "It's 7:00am. I have to run. I wanted to clean up the Rose Mansion before our meeting this morning. I'm gonna be late."

With that, she quickly collected all the used teacups and plates, stacked them onto the tray and rushed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Yumi headed towards the Rose Mansion holding Sackhiko's hand with a shy look. This was the first time she'd be facing her friends since she and Sachiko had declared their love for one another. She was so nervous she could barely keep herself from shaking.

She had no idea how to act around the other girls. Was it okay to hold Sachiko's hand? They'd held hands before. So why not now? What if she couldn't keep her eyes off Sachiko? Would she be able to contain her emotions? Would her friends realise she was in love? Would they see it clearly spelt out on her face?

She knew she could be an open book sometimes and if anyone was able to read her, it was the other Yamayurikai members. How could she hide this from them? Did she actually want to hide it? Would Sachiko mind if they found out? Did Sachiko want to keep this a secret? Why hadn't she discucssed this with Sachiko before they'd left?

The only other person who knew about them was her _petite seour_. At least Touko would be at the meeting. Hopefully her little sister would let her know if she was revealing to much. Wouldn't she? Was that too much to ask of her?

"Yumi," Sachiko squeezed her hand as they reached the entrance of the Mansion. "Relax. I can't remember the last time I've seen you so nervous."

"I'm sorry," Yumi looked up at Sachiko apologetically. "I'm just not sure how to act. What if they find out..."

Sachiko let go of her hand and placed both hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Yumi--"

"Find out what?"

Yumi jumped at Rei's interruption and took a huge step away from Sachiko, fidgeting nervously.

"R-R-Rei-sama! Yoshino-san. G-G-Good day."

Rei and Yoshino shared a quizical look.

"Yumi," Yoshino placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you okay? What are you hiding?"

"Hiding...what do you mean hiding?" Yumi could feel the warmth reaching her cheeks and looked away. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't even lasted one second. She was hopeless at keeping a secret.

"I'm not hiding anything," she turned evasively and began climbing the steps. She was afraid to meet her friend's gaze.

"Don't give me that," Yoshino rushed after her and grasped her arm. "I know that look." She grinned at her friend, refusing to let her go.

"I don't know what you mean," Yumi's face redenned as she reached the top of the stairs. She extricated herself from Yoshino's grasp and burst through the door.

"Hi Touko-chan," she greeted her _petite seour_. "Looks like you've done a good job."

"Thank you Onee-sama," Touko grinned, clearly pleased to officially use the term at the mansion for the first time.

"Now don't change the subject," Yoshino insisted as Yumi took a seat. She sat down next to her and poked her side. "I know you're hiding something. What is it you don't want us to find out?"

"Leave her alone Yoshino," Rei advised as she sat down. "She's clearly embarrased. Give her a few minutes and she'll let us know on her own. Won't you?" She turned to face Yumi and winked. "We know you can't keep a secret from us."

Yumi was mortified, she couldn't look at anyone. She was afraid to look at Sachiko in case her gaze betrayed her feelings and she couldn't very well look at her inquisitors.

"Yumi's keeping a secret?" Noriko questioned as she entered the room with Shimako by her side.

"There's no secret," Yumi spoke quietly, her eyes glued to the floor. "Touko-chan, would you mind pouring us some tea?" She risked a glance at her _petite seour_, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Of course," Touko agreed readily. "Right away."

"Thank you."

"Onee-sama," Touko paused on her way back from the cupboard. "You might as well tell them."

Yumi's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She glanced at Sachiko for a quick moment, noting a similar reaction. Had Touko decided to reveal their secret after all? Hadn't she said she would leave it up to them?

"Touko-chan...?"

"Onee-sama, you're hopeless at keeping secrets." Touko busied herself pouring the tea as she spoke.

"My Onee-sama is so absent minded," Touko explained, taking a moment to pour herself some tea as well before taking a seat.

"She's embarrased because she forgot about an important essay due today. Sachiko-sama and I spent all day helping her yesterday."

"That's not so embarrasing," Yoshino questioned, not entirely convinced. "I've left essays to the last minute pleanty of times."

Touko giggled. "I think she's afraid her teacher will find out Sachiko-sama finished the essay for her. She was so tired last night she fell asleep writing it."

Yoshino looked at Rei as they both burst out laughing.

"Yumi-san," Yoshino continued to chuckle. "You didn't?"

Letting out a descrete sigh of relief, Yumi nodded shyly, a reuful look in her eye. She had to remember to thank Touko-chan later. She owed her little sister big time.

"Yumi-san, you're priceless."

"But I'm surprised at you Sachiko," Rei interjected. "I wouldn't pick you as one for doing an underclassman's homework. Even if that person _is _your _petite seour._

Sachiko gave Rei a long look, revealing nothing as she shrugged.

"It's my job as Yumi's Onee-sama to see the girl doesn't fail. It's not like I completed the entire essay for her. Merely the last section. But don't worry, I can handle my family matters just fine. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Me too," Touko stood and picked up Yumi's satchel. "Yumi, where do you keep your schedule? I'm going to computerise it for you. I'll get you a beeper and have my computer send you a message when you have something due. I won't let you forget about another piece of assessment. It'll be my first job as your _petite seour._ I'll have everything planned. Don't you worry."

"Ehhh Touko-chan!" Yumi stood up and tried to take her schedule back from her _petite seour._ "There's no need to go that far."

"Of course there is," Touko insisted, side-stepping Yumi's grasp. "You might not have Sachiko-sama to cover for you next time. She does have university exams to study for you know. It's up to me to see you get organised."

Yumi looked around at the bemused expressions on her friends faces and realised it was hopeless.

"Okay, you win," she sat back down reluctantly. "But I want my schedule back soon."

"Not a problem. I'll give it back once I've copied it. And you have to keep me updated. I'll be interviewing your teachers and classmates otherwise."

"Touko-chaan!"

"That's enough," Sachiko interrupted the exchange. "You can discuss this matter later. Right now we have a meeting to get through."

"Yes Onee-sama."

"Yes Sachiko-sama."

"Good. So, for the first item of business, I'd like to welcome the newest member of the Yamayurikai." Sachiko stood and held up her tea cup, motioning for the other members to follow.

"Congratulations Touko-chan! Welcome to the family."

"To Touko-chan!" The girls cheered, lifting their tea cups in welcome.

Touko smiled and lifted her own cup. "Thank you."

xxx

As she walked to the school gates to wait for Sachiko, Yumi pondered over the day's events. She had survived the morning meeting unscathed, all thanks to Touko-chan and her quick thinking. But the rest of the day had been hopeless.

She'd found herself drifting off at the most inopportune moments. All she could think about was Sachiko. She hadn't even been able to have lunch with her. Like most of the third years, Sachiko was too busy attending a University prep seminar. They would be given useful advice on preparing for University exams.

She'd missed her all day. All she wanted to do was drag her away, find a quiet spot somewhere and hold her close. Maybe even kiss her a little...explore the softness of her skin...find out how long it took before the girl's nipples would harden beneath her fingertips if she dared to touch them.

They'd only spent a few hours apart, but it was killing her.

"Yumi-chaan!"

Yumi looked up in surprise at the sound of Sei's voice.

"Sei-sama!"

She jumped a little as the older girl's hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt her chin against her shoulder.

"Yumi-chan! What has you so thoughtful? Is that a blush I see on your cheek?"

Yumi couldn't help but feel the warmth in her cheeks increasing. "Sei-sama," she struggled out of the girl's hold and turned around. "You're seeing things."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Sei gave her a thoughtful look, her gaze dropping to the corner of her neck. "You look different. Has something happened?"

"Different?"

"Yeah, let me check," Sei surprised her by placing a hand against her neck and shifting the collar of her school uniform.

"S-Sei-sama," Yumi took a step backward and brushed away the girl's hand. "What are you doing?"

"I knew it," Sei returned her hand and brushed away her collar again. "I thought I saw it a moment ago."

"Saw what?" Yumi looked down at her own neck but failed to see what Sei was referring to.

She furrowed her brow for a moment and then froze.

No...it couldn't be...could it?

She recalled her overnight date with Sachiko, remembering how the girl's lips had suckled her neck at the movie theatre. There had been a small mark there that night, but it was in a place which was easily covered by her shirt. She hadn't thought it would still be there. It had been almost two days.

"You mean my mosquito bite," Yumi blushed. She hastily stepped away from Sei and put her collar back in place.

Sei laughed and once again shifted aside the material. "A mosquito bite eh? In Autumn? I don't think so. Yumi, you're holding out on me."

"It's a mosquito bite," Yumi insisted, once again pulling away from her friend. "I'm allergic..."

Sei grinned mischeviously and shook her head. "Yumi-chan. You don't think I know the difference between a mosquito bite and a love bite?"

"Love bite?" Yumi glanced away nervously. "Why would I have a l-l-love bite?"

"You tell me Yumi," Sei once again reached for her collar to reveal the offending mark. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Sei-sama, would you kindly remove your hands from my girlfriend!"

Yumi was relieved when Sei immediately obliged.

She looked back in surprise to find Sachiko walking up behind her with a determined look. Her girlfriend wasted no time in pulling her backwards and wrapping her arms almost possesively around her waist. She was even more surprised when she felt the softness of Sachiko's lips against her cheek. She couldn't help but close her eyes in response, enjoying the contact.

She was so lost in the moment, she missed the territorial look Sachiko sent Sei as her lips remained pressed against Yumi's cheek.

As she opened her eyes, Yumi couldn't help but feel a little surprised by Sachiko's actions. Had she heard correctly? Did Sachiko just call her '_my girlfriend' _ in public?

It took her a moment to focus her gaze and when she could finally think straight, she was quick to take in the surprised look in Sei's eye.

"I see..." Sei trailed off as her surprise faded to be replaced with a genuine smile. "So that's how it is eh?"

"That's how it is," Sachiko confirmed, tightening her hold on Yumi.

"Well, it's about time," Sei grinned. "It took you long enough."

"Sei-sama?" Yumi questioned. "You knew?"

"It was half obvious," Sei chuckled. "To me anyway. You should thank me Yumi-chan. I can see my service finally paid off."

"Service?" Yumi frowned.

"Her obvious attempts at making me jealous," Sachiko spoke softly against Yumi's ear.

"It worked, didn't it?" Sei grinned.

"For the most part," Sachiko admitted with a smile. "Once I realised what your intent was, the effect wasn't quite the same."

"Oh no?" Sei raised an eyebrow quizically. "I wasn't even trying to make you jealous a moment ago..."

Yumi craned her neck back to look at her girlfriend and smiled at the slight blush on her cheek.

Sachiko was acting possessive...

Yumi couldn't help but find the idea appealing.

"Well, she's got no reason to be," Yumi spoke softly, her words coming out a little hesitant. "I am...hers after all," she confirmed with a blush, shyly lifting her eyes to meet Sei's.

She heard Sachiko gasp at her words and a moment later she could once again feel the girl's lips against her cheek.

"Oh geez, the two of you are just too cute for words," Sei interrupted with a chuckle.

Yumi blushed, but did not step away from Sachiko's embrace.

"Anyway, I've got a seminar to go to," Sei moved her gaze from Yumi over to Sachiko. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you. But Sachiko, a word of advice..." Sei narrowed her gaze, her eyes becoming serious. "Look after Yumi-chan. If you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me. Okay?"

"Sei..."

"I'll see you later," Sei interrupted Sachiko before she could respond. "Have fun you two." And with that, she flashed them a huge grin before heading off.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko released her hold and moved to capture her hand instead. "I didn't excpect to over-react like that."

"It's okay Sachiko," Yumi smiled warmly at her girlfriend as they headed towards the school gates. "I don't mind. I missed you," she admitted with a blush.

Sachiko rewarded her with a loving gaze. "I missed you too Yumi. Even though it's only been a few hours," she chuckled.

"I'm sorry about Sei-sama," Yumi continued.

"That's not your fault Yumi. That girl obviously cares for you. I can understand that."

"But to think you would hurt me..."

"You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"Of course. That's why I can't believe she would say that. First Touko-chan now Sei-sama."

"They're just looking out for you. Anyway," Sachiko shifted the subject. "What was it that Sei-sama was teasing you about?"

Yumi blushed and turned to face her girlfriend. Somewhat shyly, she shifted her collar to reveal the small love bite.

"Oh..." Sachiko's eyes widened in realisation and an answering blush appeared on her cheeks. "I see...I'm sorry Yumi. I didn't realise it would last so long."

Yumi covered up the mark and squeezed her girlfriend's hand in reassurance as they continued to walk towards the bus stop.

"I don't mind Sachiko. I didn't realise it was still there either. Oh! I hope nobody else saw." She froze at the idea, turning her head towards Sachiko in panic.

Sachiko chuckled. "No, I don't think they would have. Your uniform covers it up well. It would take someone like Sei-sama to notice it. I can't believe that girl. What right does she have to look so closely at your neck anyway?"

Sachiko's tone became a little irratable and Yumi couldn't help but smile.

"Sachiko," she squeezed her girlfriend's hand gently. "It doesn't mean anything to me when Sei-sama acts forward . Your touch is the only one that has an effect on me. It's always been that way."

"Yumi..." Sachiko paused and looked down at her warmly.

Unable to control herself, Yumi reached up and pressed a soft kiss against Sachiko's cheek.

"I meant what I said earlier," she whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "I'm yours Sachiko."

Yumi felt Sachiko's arms wrap around her body in a warm embrace.

"Yumi," Sachiko whispered into her ear huskily, more than a hint of desire in her tone. "You have no idea what those words do to me."

Pulling away with a blush on her cheeks, Yumi tentatively met Sachiko's gaze. "I think I have some idea."

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Lets go somewhere quiet. I need to be alone with you right now."

Yumi felt the warmth in her cheeks increase at the desire she could sense behind her girlfriend's words.

"Where do you want to go?" She replied hoarsely, surprised she could still speak. "We can go back to my house if you like..."

"I want to kiss you right now," Sachiko leaned forward and whispered into her ear, her voice low so that only Yumi could hear the words. "Your house is too far."

"Then where...?"

Sachiko pulled back and grasped her hand as an idea came to her. Without a word, she began to run back towards the school, dragging a surprised Yumi along with her.

Yumi never would have thought she'd live to see the day Ogasawara Sachiko so blatantly ignored a school rule.

_No running on the school grounds._

But Yumi didn't care. All she wanted to do was be alone with Sachiko. If doing so meant breaking a dozen school rules, then so be it.


	11. Chapter 11

Yumi was surprised to find herself being led into the Rose Mansion. Nevertheless, she followed her girlfriend obediently.

"It should be empty," Sachiko ventured as they entered the premises, closing the door firmly behind her. "As far as I'm aware, no one should have any business in here this afternoon or later this evening."

She tugged on Yumi's hand and led her towards the storage room on the first floor.

"This is one room I have a key for," Sachiko explained while unlocking the door. "I would prefer if we weren't interrupted."

Yumi felt her breath quicken as she watched Sachiko lock the door behind them. She looked around the small room, taking in her surroundings as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness.

There were boxes everywhere, stacks of folding chairs and even a gym mat propped up against the side of a wall.

Following her gaze, Sachiko moved to the mat. She quickly made some room on the floor and lowered it to the ground, creating a makeshift bed.

"Come here Yumi," she motioned for her girlfriend.

Yumi nodded and stepped into Sachiko's embrace nervously.

She felt Sachiko's lips against hers almost immediately. She instantly responded, her arms reaching for Sachiko's back as she closed her eyes.

She'd missed her...

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko whispered against her lips. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Yumi moaned and pressed her hands hard against Sachiko's back. "Me too," she whispered, her lips moving sensuously against Sachiko's. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," she admitted as Sachiko continued to capture and re-capture her lips.

"Me neither," Sachiko admitted. "I could hardly concentrate on anything else."

Yumi moaned again and began to move her hands slowly up and down the expanse of Sachiko's back. She allowed Sachiko's tongue entry into her mouth and instantly greeted it with her own.

As her legs began to give way, Yumi found herself falling backwards until she suddenly felt the firm cushion of the gym mat below her.

She was surprised by her sudden change in elevation, but continued to slide her lips against Sachiko's. Her girlfriend tasted too good to let go.

After a moment, Sachiko began to press soft kisses against her jaw, eliciting yet another soft moan from Yumi.

Of their own accord, Yumi's hands found their way to the hem of Sachiko's blouse. Without hesitation, she slid her hands below the material and upwards against the smooth skin of Sachiko's back. She felt her girlfriend respond immediately with a small shudder and her own body reacted in kind.

"Mine," she heard Sachiko whisper as her lips moved to the side of her neck, covering up the existing mark.

"Yours," Yumi confirmed and let out a soft gasp when she felt the tip of Sachiko's tongue against her skin. A moment later, Sachiko's lips were pulling and suckling at her skin with urgency. It was almost as if she wanted to re-brand her.

"Do you like that?" Sachiko questioned her softly as her lips began to move further down her neck towards her chest.

"Yes," was all she could whisper, her breath coming in gasps as she reacted to Sachiko's kisses.

"Only me," Sachiko continued, moving her kisses back upwards to Yumi's neck.

"Yes," Yumi replied breathlessly. "Only your lips will ever touch me like this."

Yumi was surprised by the sudden growl she heard from deep within Sachiko's throat. It was as if her words had awakened something primal inside her girlfriend.

Sachiko's lips moved back to her own and Yumi shuddered at the warm pressure building inside her.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko lifted her lips so she could once again rain soft kisses along her neck.

A moment later, she felt Sachiko's hands move between their bodies until they came to rest against her breasts. Without thinking, Yumi arched her back into her girlfriend's touch.

Sachiko's hands cupped her breasts gently through the material of her school uniform.

Yumi opened her eyes and met Sachiko's questioning gaze, suddenly.

"Is this okay?"

Yumi nodded, her eyes locked onto Sachiko's as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Sachiko asked, her eyes heavy with desire.

"Touch me," Yumi confirmed huskily.

Sachiko wasted no time in re-capturing Yumi's lips with her own as her hands moved to the hem of the girl's blouse.

A moment later, Sachiko had deftly removed Yumi's top and was now uncliping the back of her bra. She continued to slide her lips over Yumi's as her hands reached up to her shoulders. Her fingers covered the cotton straps and gently lowered them down her arms.

Throwing aside Yumi's bra, Sachiko hastily returned her hands to the girl's breasts.

Yumi shuddered as Sachiko's soft palms pressed themselves against the tip of her nipples. She enjoyed the way Sachiko's fingers reached around the edges of her breasts as she took the full weight of them into her hands.

Yumi began to whimper.

Sachiko teased her nipples into tight peaks and Yumi could feel the pressure between her legs building. She slid her tongue desperatley within the warm expanse of Sachiko's mouth, enjoying the way her own body responded to Sachiko's fingers.

She wanted to give herself over to Sachiko completely. Her girlfriend would never have cause to be jealous of anyone. She had to let her know how much she loved her.

Pulling her lips from Sachiko's, Yumi removed her hands from beneath the girl's blouse and moved them up to the back of her neck. Cupping her head gently, Yumi guided Sachiko's lips down to her chest.

"I love you Sachiko," Yumi spoke softly as Sachiko kissed her way to the curve of her breast. "I want to feel your lips on me, here."

Yumi shivered as she felt the tip of Sachiko's tongue press agaainst the peak of her nipple while the fingers of her right hand continued to tease her other breast. A moment later, her entire body was trembling at the warm sensation of Sachiko's mouth wrapping itself around the small tip of her nipple.

She cradled Sachiko's head lovingly as the girl suckled at her breast, her breath becoming shorter and shorter until she could no longer take the pressure and tugged gently at Sachiko's hair to let her know.

"Yumi..."

Sachiko spoke her name breathlessly, her eyes heavy and her cheeks flushed as her lips moved back up over her chest and came to rest at the base of her neck.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes," was all she could think of to say before Sachiko's lips were once again pressing against hers. She instantly deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue against Sachiko's, before sliding it sensuously around the warm expanse of her mouth.

When their tongues met again, Sachiko's hands moved downwards until they were covering Yumi's breasts. She cupped them gently and pressed her thumbs against their tips. She applied pressure to her girlfriend's nipples, moving her thumbs in a circular motion.

Yumi couldn't help but respond to Sachiko's touch and arched her back in order to deepen the contact. She could feel the pressure between her legs continuing to build and after a long moment, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Sachiko..." she pulled back so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sachiko moved her hands from Yumi's breasts up to her cheeks.

Yumi blushed as she thought about the question. Was she alright? Yes and no. She'd never been so aroused in her life and she had no idea how to react.

"I just..." Yumi trailed off as her blush deepened. "Do you feel as warm as I do? Between your legs, do you feel like you need to push hard against something? Like there's a pressure building inside you?"

Sachiko looked at her with love and understanding, a blush marring her own cheeks. "Yes Yumi. I feel it too. It's my body responding to yours."

"I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do. I need you Sachiko. I wan't you to release the pressure, but...but I'm a little scared. Can you just hold me for a while?" she whispered into her ear.

"Of course," Sachiko placed a tender kiss against her lips as she obliged, her own feelings mirroring Yumi's.

Enjoying the warmth of Sachiko's embrace, Yumi's breath became steadier and steadier, until eventually she began to feel as if she was once again in control of her senses.

"How's the pressure between your legs?" Sachiko brushed her lips against Yumi's earlobe as she moved a hand down the side of her body before coming to rest at her hip.

"I still feel warm," Yumi admitted.

"Me too," Sachiko responded with a blush.

Pushing herself away from Yumi, Sachiko moved so that her back was resting against the wall.

"Come here," she tapped the mat between her legs.

"Okay," Yumi sat up and quickly moved into Sachiko's lap, turning around so that she could sit with her back against Sachiko's chest.

"Yumi," Sachiko placed a soft kiss against her cheek as her arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Can I touch your breasts again? I like the way they feel against the palms of my hands."

"You can," Yumi agreed with a blush.

She closed her eyes and sighed with content as Sachiko's hands moved up from her stomach towards her breasts. She covered the backs of Sachiko's hands with her palms and enjoyed the gentle pressure as her fingers alternated between tweaking her nipples and squeezing her full mounds.

Her breathing began to get heavier and heavier as Sachiko's hands began to move faster and harder, her own guiding the girl's movements, increasing the speed and pressure without thought. She arched her back in an attempt to deepen the contact, her hips lifting up off the ground, her centre meeting with nothing but air.

"Sachiko," Yumi pressed her thighs together and pressed hard against Sachiko's hands to stop them from moving against her breasts. "It's too much," she trembled, squeezing her thighs tightly. "I'm feeling so warm Sachiko."

"Yumi," Sachiko pressed a soft kiss against the senesitve skin of Yumi's neck, her own body trembling in response to her girlfriend's reaction. She could feel the pressure building inside herself and was finding it difficult to breathe.

With a slow movement, Sachiko slid her hands from Yumi's breasts, down to her stomach, beneath the hem of her skirt and pressed them against the silky flesh of her thighs.

"Do you want me to touch you down here?" She whispered into Yumi's ear. "I can make the pressure dissapear..."

"I'm scared," Yumi trembled, squeezing her legs even tighter. "I feel so funny inside. I don't know Sachiko. I don't know..."

"It's okay Yumi," Sachiko instantly moved her hands from underneath Yumi's skirt and placed them against her stomach instead. "In all honesty," she pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. "I'm a little scared too."

"You are?"

"You're not the only one who's never made love before," Sachiko explained with a smile and another kiss against Yumi's cheek.

"I didn't think you would be scared of this," Yumi explained. "You're always so mature..."

"Maturity has nothing to do with being scared Yumi. I love you so much that I want nothing more than to make you happy. But the thought of letting go so completely that I lose all control is something that I find very dificult to do. I trust you more than anything Yumi, so I know that when I do let go, it'll be okay. But that doesn't make it any less terrifying."

Yumi placed her hands atop Sachiko's and pressed them gently against her stomach. "I feel the same way. I trust you Sachiko, but the idea of losing all control is scary."

"You want me to put your clothes back on for you?"

"Yes please."

Sachiko reached for Yumi's bra and quickly returned it to her body along with her blouse, taking a moment to make sure she'd tied her scarf properly.

"You ready to go Yumi?"

"Yes."

Sachiko stood up and pulled Yumi into her arms, holding her girlfriend close.

"I love you so much Sachiko," Yumi told her fiercly, her lips brushing against the skin of her neck as she spoke. "I wish we didn't have to go home."

"We can stay here a little longer if you like."

"I'd like that."

Sachiko pulled Yumi down with her as she returned to the mat. She lay down on her back and cradled Yumi tenderly in her arms.

They stayed that way for a long time, occasionally sharing a tender kiss, or a gentle caress, content to simply enjoy the warmth and comfort of being with the one they loved.


	12. Chapter 12

As she lay on her side under the bed covers, Yumi sighed and shifted position so that she could look up at the ceiling instead. She couldn't sleep. She felt so alone. It was her first night sleeping without Sachiko since she'd become her girlfriend.

She missed her...

Sighing again, Yumi pulled off the covers and stepped out of bed. She took a seat at her desk and turned on the lamp.

What was wrong with her? She'd slept alone her whole life. It's not like she hadn't just seen Sachiko a few hours ago.

Yumi blushed as she recalled their actions in the storage room.

Fumbling around in her desk drawer, Yumi quickly located a pen and some stationery and began to write.

xxx

Yumi fidgeted nervously as she waited outside the school gates, glancing around for a glimpse of Sachiko. They hadn't made any arrangement to meet before school, but she was hoping Sachiko would be there nevertheless. She needed to see her.

What if she didn't show up?

She'd been waiting a little over an hour, but what if Sachiko had already arrived and she'd missed her? Maybe she'd come to school even earlier in order to get some study done? Maybe she'd gone to the library? She should've called her this morning.

Yumi looked at her watch and frowned. It was almost time for class. Where was Sachiko?

She would wait a few more minutes, then she absolutely had to go or she really would be late.

She was just about to give up when she heard her name being called.

"Yumi?"

"Sachiko!" Yumi looked up as her girlfriend approached. "You're, here. I'm so glad. I thought I'd missed you."

Without warning, Yumi leaped towards Sachiko and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist in a fierce hug, holding her tight.

"I thought you weren't coming," she whispered against her neck.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Sachiko tenderly stroked her hair and placed a brief kiss against the top of her head. "Were we supposed to meet? What are you doing here? How long have you been waiting? You're going to be late for class."

"I don't care," Yumi mumbled into Sachiko's collar, refusing to let her go. "I needed to see you. Where were you?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night and overslept," Sachiko put her hands on Yumi's shoulders and pulled her back a step. "I missed my bus so I had to call for the driver to take me. What's going on?"

Yumi blushed and looked away, feeling a little silly. "Uh..it's nothing. I just...I wanted to see you before class, that's all."

Sachiko's gaze softened and she pulled her in for another hug. "Silly..." she whispered lovingly against Yumi's ear. "How did you know I wasn't already here?" she teased. "Really Yumi." Sachiko pulled away with mock exasperation and lifted a hand up to Yumi's cheek. "How long have you been waiting?"

Yumi lifted a hand to cover Sachiko's and leaned into the girl's touch. "Over an hour," she admitted with a blush.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko gazed down at her with adoration. "Come on," she urged as she pulled away. "Lets get to class. We'll be late."

"Okay," Yumi agreed. She linked her hand with Sachiko's and allowed herself to be led in the direction of the school building.

As she walked beside her girlfriend, Yumi began to feel nervous again. She was of two minds about the letter in her bag. She'd never written a love-letter before and was afraid of its reception.

Had she been too sentimental? What if she'd revealed too much? What if Sachiko thought it was silly to write such things? Maybe she should just burn it. She didn't really need to give it to Sachiko...

Yumi sighed inwardly and squeezed Sachiko's hand.

"Sachiko," she stopped walking as they entered the building. "I...I...want to give you something."

Before she could change her mind, Yumi released her grip on Sachiko and reached into her satchel. She quickly pulled out the letter and thrust it into her girlfriend's hand.

"Sachiko," she blushed as Sachiko picked up the letter and looked down at it quizically. "I...I want you to read this when you're alone. I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Yes," Sachiko confirmed. "I might be a little late though. So don't wait for me. Rei and I have a free study period before lunch and we need to review a few topics for an upcoming exam. This might take us into a part of the lunch hour. But we'll make our way to the Rose Mansion after we're finished. Okay?"

"Okay," Yumi smiled. "Don't forget to read my letter when you're alone. Bye."

With that, she gave her girlfriend a quick wave and hurried off to class.

xxx

Sachiko looked down at the letter in her hand as she contemplated reading it. Yumi had said to read it when she was alone. Well, for the most part the room was pretty empty. Apart from Rei, there were only a few other girls in the classroom, but they were already putting away their books. Since lunch had started, most of the students had decided to leave.

She glanced over at Rei who was busy writing out summaries.

No, she wouldn't be disturbed...

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the letter since she'd gotten it. What had possessed Yumi to write her a letter? What kind of letter was it? Was it a love letter?

Her heart skipped a beat at the idea.

Opening the envelope, Sachiko glanced up casually to see if Rei had noticed her. Satisfied with the result, she turned her attention to Yumi's letter.

_My Dearest Sachiko,_

_I find myself unable to sleep without you by my side. Even though we were together only a few hours ago...and I can still feel the soft pressure of your lips against mine, against my skin, my breast...lingering like the effects of a powerful perfume...I find myself missing you as if we've been apart for an eternity._

_This is why I am now sitting at my desk, writing you this letter at 3 o'clock in the morning. I need to let you know what is in my heart. Maybe then I'll be able to still my thoughts long enough to get some rest..._

_I cannot get you out of my head - in fact, to be honest, I don't really want to. Why would I want to stop thinking about the one person who can make me happy with just their smile? _

_My world changed this time last year when you became a part of my life. I'm not the same person I was then. You've helped me grow in ways I never thought possible. I'm a stronger person for having met you, but most importantly, I am whole._

_I don't really know why I feel compelled to write these words.._

_But I want to share everything with you._

_I don't want there to be any secrets between us._

_I want to open my heart to you so completely that I no longer feel like I'm a single entity. _

_I want to become a part of you._

_I want you to know what's in my soul. _

_You once told me that you would know me anywhere - that you would recognise my heart even if we were in a sightless, soundless void. Even if I was covered in bandages..._

_I felt as if I would never feel greater happiness than I did that day..._

_I was wrong._

_That happiness was surpassed the day our lips met for the first time and we declared our love for one another. _

_As I think about it though, if I'd paid closer attention to your words, I would have realised that you were also declaring your love for me back then. You even proved your words to me the next day..._

_My only regret is that we spent the first year of our lives together hiding from the true nature of our feelings. If only we could have been more honest with ourselves..._

_But I guess it was necessary. The gradual development of our relationship has allowed us to better understand one another now. And since we are both the sort of person who has always found it difficult to speak the words of their heart, we've come a long way together._

_I know we have made each other sad in the past by not speaking our minds, and I never want this to happen as we move forward._

_That is why I will make you this promise._

_No matter how hard or terrifying it might be to reveal the truth, I will always let you know what I'm feeling._

_I love you Sachiko - and I entrust you with my heart._

_Your girlfriend,_

_ Yumi _

Sachiko stared down at the letter in her hands as the tears began to fall.

She couldn't believe the raw emotions...

What had Yumi been thinking? Did she have any idea about the effect this letter would have on her? How could she have given this to her at school?

"Oh Yumi..."

Sachiko let go of the letter as Yumi's name slipped between her lips and the tears began to fall.

She was unable to contain the burst of emotion and lifted her hand to her mouth as her shoulders began to tremble.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?"

Rei was by her side instantly and she could feel the girl's hand on her shoulder, squeezing her gently in concern as she knelt by her desk.

She couldn't speak however, and simply shook her head as the tears continued.

"Sachiko?" Rei said her name again, concern evident in her tone.

Shaking her head, Sachiko continued to cry. She couldn't speak.

"Sachiko, are you okay? What's wrong? Is this about Yumi? Did you have a fight?"

Sachiko merely shook her head again as her sobs began to get louder. She was glad the other girls had already left the room.

Not knowing what to do, Rei looked around Sachiko's desk for some sign of what might have caused her friend's reaction. She spied the letter and scanned her eyes over the first paragraph.

A blush ran to her cheeks and she looked away. She didn't need to read anymore. With a warm, understanding smile, she reached for Sachiko and placed her arms around the girl's shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace.

She allowed Sachiko to cry on her shoulder for a long while, until she could sense her friend's emotions were steadying.

"Go to her," Rei stood and pulled Sachiko up with her. "Go!" she urged when Sachiko continued to stare at her blankly.

With a smile, Rei picked up the letter on Sachiko's desk and folded it into her hands. "Here, take this and go!"

With that she turned Sachiko around to face the door and gave her a gentle push.

Sachiko took a step forward, stumbled and then froze, still half dazed.

"Oh for goodness sake," Rei rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Not bothering to pack up their books, Rei grasped Sachiko's hand and dragged her out of the room.

xxx

Yumi gazed into space as she opened her boxed lunch, her thoughts preoccupied with images of Sachiko. She wished her girlfriend was here with her. She wondered if Sachiko had read her letter yet.

What would she say? What would she think of her words? Had she been a little too honest perhaps? Was it too soon in their relationship for love-letters?

No...how could it be too soon? She thought about the love she'd seen in Sachiko's eyes as she'd held her yesterday. The gentle smile...

"Yumi, have you heard a word I've said?"

Yoshino's voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she looked up reufully. She gave her friend an apologetic smile.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Sachiko's smile..." Yumi spoke without thinking and blushed as she realised what she'd said.

Yoshino laughed and punched her friend lightly on the shoulder. "At least you're honest."

"I'm sorry," Yumi apolgised again, her blush deepening.

"Hey..." Yoshino frowned in thought. "Since when do you call her Sachiko?"

"Since she became my girlfriend," Yumi answered immediately, her honesty betraying her once again.

Yumi froze as she realised what she'd said. Her hand went to her mouth instantly and she closed her eyes in embarrasment.

What had she done?

"Oh my God, Yumi, are you serious?"

Yumi opened her eyes as she felt Yoshino's hands on her shoulders.

Seeing the excited smile in her friend's eyes, Yumi relaxed somewhat, but could still feel the warmth in her cheeks increasing.

"Um...yeah..." She looked away shyly.

"Oh Yumi," Yoshino pulled her in for a warm hug. "I can't believe it. Really? She's your girlfriend? I'm so happy for you. You're so lucky. I'm jealous..."

"Jealous?" She questioned her friend as the girl pulled away.

"To be so close to your Onee-sama..." Yoshino trailed off as a wistful look came into her eyes. "I'm so envious. I wish I could..." Yoshino blushed and stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

Yumi looked at her friend curiously.

Her eyes widened in realisation.

"You--?"

Yoshino laughed nervously and looked away. "No! Of course not. Forget I said anything. So, you and Sachiko-sama eh? How long? When did this happen? Come on, you gotta tell me. I'm your friend, right? How could you keep this from me?" She teased her with a gentle push of reprimand.

Yumi giggled and shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to keep it from you. We only got together this weekend. Everything's still so new..."

"What's new?" Touko asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing," Yumi smiled at her _petite seour _in greeting. "I was just talking about me and Sachiko."

"Oh," Touko chuckled in realisation and took a seat. "You let it slip, huh?"

Yumi nodded reufully.

"You knew?" Yoshino questioned.

"Of course," Touko responded with an air of superiority. "I found out straight away. She is my Onee-sama after all. "

"Touko-chan," Yumi rolled her eyes in rebuke. Her little sister could be so exasperating sometimes. "She caught me and Sachiko kissing," Yumi explained to her friend with an embarrased smile.

"Kissing..." Yoshino's gaze turned dreamy. "Kissing your Onee-sama...I bet it was amazing..."

Yumi blushed and gave her friend a gentle push. "Yoshino-san!"

"Sorry," Yoshino giggled, snapping out of her daydream. "So, what was it like?"

Yumi's blush deepened and she shook her head. "That's none of your business Yoshino-san."

"Fine, be that way," Yoshino folded her arms and gave her friend a mock-pout. "I'm hurt Yumi-san. First you keep secrets from your best friend. Now you won't even give her a little service."

"Service!?"

Yumi looked at her friend in disbelief. Noting the sparkle in the girl's eye, she couldn't help but chuckle as she realised she was being teased.

Pretty soon both girls were laughing, with Touko joining in a moment later.

"Good day," Shimako ventured as she entered the room with Noriko.

"What's the joke?" Noriko questioned.

"No joke," Touko explained as the two girls took a seat. "Yoshino-sama was just teasing my Onee-sama."

"I see," Shimako looked over at Yumi and gave her a warm smile.

Yumi met her friend's gaze and returned the smile.

She should really tell Shimako the truth...

Now that Yoshino knew, it wouldn't be fair to keep Shimako in the dark.

"Shimako-san..." She ventured nervously. "I...um...I just told Yoshino-san...so I wanted to tell you as well. I want you to know that...as of this weekend, Sachiko-sama and I...um...we are.."

Yumi jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. She was surprised to see Rei burst into the room with a determined expression, dragging a dazed Sachiko behind her.

She glanced over at Yoshino and shared a confused look. What were their Onee-samas up to?

She looked back up at the third years to see Rei letting go of Sachiko's hand and gently pushing her forward.

"Sachiko?" She questioned softly.

Her gaze fell to her girlfriend's hand and she gasped softly as she spied the love-letter.

It was as if hearing her name triggered a switch inside Sachiko and she saw her girlfriend's eyes focus and lock onto her own.

"This!" Sachiko held up the letter in emphasis before lowering it. "This Love-Letter. What's the meaning of it, Yumi?"

Yumi flinched at the harshness in her girlfriend's tone. Had she done something wrong? Maybe she _had _gone too far with the words in her letter...?

"How could you write something like this?" Sachiko continued, her voice rising with each word and her cheeks becoming redder and redder.

"You think I can ignore it? You think I can concentrate on my studies after reading that? You give this to me before school and then walk away as if it's nothing important. How...how could you...?"

Yumi blinked as tears began to form. She'd never seen Sachiko so worked up before. She wished a hole would form in the floorboards and swallow her up. How could she have made her girlfriend so upset? What had she been thinking?"

"Oh Yumi!" Sachiko trembled and Yumi was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing just sitting there?" She spoke the words roughly, almost demandingly. "How can you be so cruel when you see how much I need you right now?"

Before she could respond, Yumi found herself being pulled up and dragged into Sachiko's arms as the girl's lips descended upon hers.

She failed to respond for a moment, her eyes wide with shock as Sachiko's lips pushed hard against hers, almost urgently. As her initial surprise faded however, she couldn't help but close her eyes and wrap her arms around Sachiko's back, pulling her in closer.

She was oblivous to her surroundings. The rest of the world no longer existed. It was just her and Sachiko - their lips pressed together, their arms holding one another close and their bodies pushing forward to deepen the contact.

As she began to move her lips against Sachiko's, she was completely unaware of her friends' reactions.

She failed to notice Yoshino's dreamy expression, or the way her eyes twinkled as she glanced over at her own Onee-sama. She also failed to note how the girl smiled adoringly at her cousin as Rei lifted a hand to brush off a wayward tear. The older girl's romantic side getting the better of her.

Noriko and Shimako's reactions also remained un-noticed. The two girls had looked on in surprise, their eyes wide with shock. After a moment, their gaze had turned towards one another, and they were now smiling warmly as they shared a knowing look.

She also failed to notice the way Touko looked on with a smile, clearly enjoying the sight of her two favourite people sharing a loving embrace, before she rolled her eyes and returned to her lunch, choosing to act as if nothing untoward was taking place.

As it became obvious the two girls had no intention of breaking their embrace anytime soon, Rei glanced over at Yoshino.

"Lets give them some privacy," she spoke softly and headed towards the door.

Yoshino nodded at her Onee-sama and picked up her lunch. The other girls quickly did the same.

Rei held the door open as they piled out, allowing herself a parting glance at the kissing pair. Her eyes welled up and she was unable to mask a jubilant smile as she closed the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Yumi's breathing was laboured when Sachiko's lips finally left her own. She kept her hands around Sachiko's waist as her eyes drifted up to meet her gaze.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko exhaled, her own breath coming out in short gasps as her hands moved to cup Yumi's cheeks.

"Where did everyone go?" Yumi questioned as she looked around the room in surprise.

Sachiko smiled reufully. "I think they were kind enough to allow us some privacy."

Sachiko looked down at the floor and bent to pick up the letter she'd dropped.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted to this," Sachiko folded the letter and placed it inside the pocket of her skirt. "I didn't intend for my words to come out so harshly. Or to accost you like I did - in front of our friends no less."

She took a seat in a nearby chair and motioned for Yumi to join her. She pulled her girlfriend down onto her lap, lifted her legs over her thighs and placed the girl's arms around her neck, before wrapping her own hands around Yumi's waist comfortably.

"It's okay," Yumi whispered into Sachiko's ear, resting her head against her shoulder. "I'm not too heavy for you like this, am I?"

"No Yumi," Sachiko placed a loving kiss against her cheek. "It's fine."

"Really?" Yumi pulled back so she could look into Sachiko's eyes.

Sachiko smiled lovingly and kissed her lips gently. She ran her tongue over Yumi's bottom lip and drew it tenderly into her mouth, eliciting a soft moan from her girlfriend.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko pulled away so she could rest her forehad against Yumi's. "I love you so much. Your words left me speechless."

"They did?" Yumi closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace. "They weren't too sentimental? I don't know why I wrote them. I just missed you so much last night. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was you. I needed to let you know what I was feeling. I just couldn't keep it inside."

"I also found it hard to sleep from thinking about you"

Yumi opened her eyes and joined Sachiko in a soft chuckle.

"I am sorry I raised my voice though, Yumi," Sachiko repeated her apology. "I was so overcome by emotion after reading your letter that I acted rashly, without thinking. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I was a little surprised," Yumi admitted. "I thought you were angry with me for a moment there."

"Angry? No, not for sharing your emotions. I was just a little embarrased. In a good way," she was quick to qualify and gently brushed her lips against Yumi's. "I don't always handle embarrasment well," she continued, dropping her head down to Yumi's shoulder.

"I noticed," Yumi tightened her grip around Sachiko's neck and lightly kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm," Sachiko shivered as Yumi gently nipped at her earlobe. "Apologies aren't necessary. Your words were so special Yumi. They spoke to me in a way I cannot describe. I was so touched by your letter that I couldn't stop crying. If Rei hadn't been with me, I think I'd still be sitting in that classroom."

"Sachiko..." Yumi lifted her head, tears forming in her eyes. She moved her hands to Sachiko's face and gently cupped her cheeks. "You were that moved?"

Sachiko nodded, her gaze locked with Yumi's.

"Yumi...my love..."

She trailed off as her gaze deepened and she found herself getting lost in the love shining from Yumi's eyes.

Wordlessly, Yumi began to caress her cheekbones, her own thoughts fading as she too became lost in the love reflecting back at her.

She could stare into Sachiko's eyes forever. They were amazing, like deep blue pools of heaven.

She remained frozen in place for a good while, time ceasing to have any meaning for her. It wasn't until she heard a soft rapping on the door that reality began to seep in.

"I'm coming in," Rei's voice sounded in warning as she opened the door.

Yumi looked up in a daze, not bothering to move from Sachiko's lap.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the lovebirds," Rei chuckled as she took note of their position. "I brought your books for you Sachiko," she placed her friend's satchel onto the table. "The lunch hour is almost over by the way. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes, but don't take too long. We don't want your teachers sending out a search-party, do we?"

With that, she flashed her friends a teasing grin and gave them a sly wink before exiting the room.

Yumi slowly turned her gaze back to Sachiko, her eyes heavy as if she were half asleep. "I guess that means we have to go," she pouted.

"I guess so," Sachiko leaned in to rest her forehead against Yumi's, her breath tickling the girl's lips as she spoke.

"I don't want to go," Yumi closed her eyes, enjoying the way Sachiko's breath felt against her lips.

"I don't either..."

With those words, Sachiko leaned in for a kiss, her body shaking with emotion.

When she finally pulled away, Sachiko forced herself to stand, taking Yumi up with her. She shivered as Yumi's legs slid over her thighs until they came to rest on the floor. With a soft groan, she pulled Yumi close for another kiss, indulging herself for only a moment before pulling away.

"We'll be late for class..."

"Okay," Yumi acknowledged with a pout. "Will I see you this afternoon?"

"Definitely," Sachiko was quick to respond. "I'll meet you outside the front gates. We could go out for some afternoon tea if you like? I'd invite you home for dinner, but I really do need to get some studying done this evening and I don't think that'll happen if we're together."

Yumi chuckled. "No, I don't think it will. I'd love to have some tea though."

"Great," Sachiko grinned and leaned in for a brief kiss. "Okay," she said breathlessly a moment later. "Lets go before I change my mind and forget about class altogether."

Yumi giggled and quickly packed up her lunch before following her girlfriend out the door.

xxx

Yumi looked at Sachiko with adoration as she sipped her tea, happy to simply be in the same room as her loved one. She'd sat in silence for the most part once they'd arrived at the cafe. It was a comfortable silence though.

"I wish we didn't have to spend the night alone again," Yumi spoke as she finished the last of her tea.

"I'll telephone you before I go to bed if you like," Sachiko suggested. "So keep the phone near you," she continued shyly. "I'd rather not have to speak with your parents. I still feel a bit awkward, especially ringing late at night."

Yumi smiled. "I know what you mean. I always hesitate when I have to phone your house. I have no idea if I'm announcing myself correctly. Speaking formaly over the phone is so hard."

"Hmmm..." Sachiko frowned in thought, and Yumi could see the beginnings of an idea forming.

She saw her girlfriend look down at her watch and then smile.

"Yumi, how would you like to go for a quick trip to the shopping complex? It's not even 4pm yet so we've got a bit of time before we're expected home for dinner."

"You want to go shopping?"

"Yes," Sachiko confirmed with a smile. "I'd like to make a purchase."

Yumi smiled back, warming to the idea instantly. "Sure, I'd love to go."

xxx

Yumi couldn't contain the huge grin on her face as she stepped into the shopping complex, hand-in-hand with her girlfriend.

"So Sachiko, what did you want to buy?"

Sachiko looked at her with a mysterious smile. "It's a secret. I'll show you once I find it."

"If you tell me what it is, I can help you locate it. I know this place inside and out."

Sachiko laughed and squeezed her hand gently. "Yumi, do they not have directories here?" She pointed at the large board only a few meters in front of them. "I'm sure I can follow a map after twelve years of schooling."

Yumi smiled reufully. "I never thought of that."

"Come on Yumi," Sachiko pulled her by the hand eagerly.

She followed obediently as her girlfriend inspected the map, her curiousity increasing by the second.

"I've found it." Sachiko turned and flashed her a satisfied smile. "The store I need is up on the third floor. Lets go."

"Okay," Yumi smiled back and allowed herself to be dragged towards the elevators. As they neared the lifts, a sudden burst of inspiration hit her.

"Sachiko, wait!" Yumi froze in place and tugged at her girlfriend's hand.

"What is it Yumi?" Sachiko turned around to face her, a questioning look in her eye.

"Over here," she pointed at a nearby photo booth. "Have you ever been inside one of these before?"

Sachiko furrowed her brow in thought. "No, I don't think so. What is it?"

Yumi grinned. "It's a photo booth," she dragged her girlfriend over to the device so she could point out the writing on the side. "See. Lets get our photo taken. Please...?"

She looked at Sachiko expectantly, using what she hoped was her most adorable 'puppy-dog' expression.

"Yumi, you don't have to use that look with me," Sachiko smiled at her adoringly.

"What look?" Yumi affected an innocent expression.

"You're incorrigable," Sachiko chuckled and gently tapped the side of her head in reprimand.

"But you still love me, right?" She met her girlfriend's eyes with a grin.

Sachiko laughed again and couldn't resist pulling her in for a brief hug.

"Come on, lets get our photo taken," Sachiko smiled as she pulled away.

"Aye!"

With that, Yumi dragged her girlfriend into the photo booth and pulled the curtain closed.

"We'll just get standard prints," Yumi suggested. "What do you think? There's a lot of options. We can add sparkles or hearts or stars or whatever patterns we like and have them on a plain or sticky paper. I like the sticky ones. They're just like a standard photo, but the backs can peel off so you can stick them onto anything you like."

Sachiko glanced over at the board with their options and then smiled at Yumi. "I don't really mind Yumi. It was your suggestion, so choose whatever you like."

"Okay," Yumi grinned. "Plain stickers it is. We can have a roll of 4 photos and get doubles of everything."

"Sounds good," Sachiko agreed.

Yumi deposited a few coins into the machine and then pointed towards the camera.

"Smile Sachiko," Yumi commanded and pulled her girlfriend close, pressing their cheeks together as she looked into the camera.

Sachiko quickly obliged and blinked as the flash blinded her momentarily.

"Next photo," Yumi spoke eagerly and surprised her with a kiss against her cheek.

Sachiko couldn't help but smile at the contact and once again blinked her eyes to regain focus after the camera's flash.

It was her turn to surprise Yumi, so before the next flash could blind her, Sachiko turned her head and pressed a tender kiss against her girlfriend's cheek, closing her eyes to avoid the light.

After the flash, Sachiko moved to pull away, but Yumi's hand reached for the back of her neck and stopped her. Before she could react, Yumi's lips were pushing insistently against Sachiko's, effectively halting all movement.

As she pulled away from Sachiko, Yumi couldn't help but lean back in for another kiss, taking advantage of the privacy offered to them by the photo booth.

"Mmm, Yumi," Sachiko whispered against her girlfriend's lips. "Much as I would love to continue with this, I do have a purchase to make."

Yumi pressed her lips hard against Sachiko's to silence her, maintaining the contact for a long moment before pulling away with a sigh.

"I know, you're right," she pouted.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko laughed at her expression and couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss. "We really should go..."

"Okay," Yumi agreed reluctantly. "Lets go see the pictures."

With that, she stood up and pulled open the curtain with one hand while her other grasped Sachiko's.

"Oh wow!" Yumi's eyes widened as she picked up the column of photos from the machine. "Here," she handed a copy to Sachiko and blushed.

Sachiko met her gaze warmly before looking down at the photos, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

"They're amazing huh?" Yumi reached for Sachiko's arm and rested her head against the girl's shoulder. "I like this one the best," she pointed to the last photograph, the one showing them locked in a loving embrace, their lips fused together. "We look so in love..."

Yumi was unable to contain her emotions and taking a moment to quickly glance around, she dragged Sachiko back into the privacy of the photo booth and instantly captured her lips.

Sachiko's hands reached out and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Yumi pulled away breathlessly, her cheeks flushed and her eye-lids heavy.

"I'm sorry," Yumi whispered as she regained her breath. "We need to go, I know..."

Sachiko smiled at her with love, her own breath coming in bursts. "Come here Yumi," she pulled her in for another kiss, her lips sliding against hers urgently.

When they finally pulled away, Yumi struggled to stand up and dragged Sachiko out of the photo booth. If they remained inside, they would probably never leave.

Yumi returned her gaze to their photos as she tried to regain her breath. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the last one.

"I like that one too," Sachiko pulled her close from behind. She wrapped arms around Yumi's waist and pressed her lips against her earlobe. "We look good together," she whispered huskily.

Yumi closed her eyes and shivered as she felt Sachiko's breath against her skin. "We do," she agreed, her voice coming out hoarse. "We just need to find the right place to keep this photo. If anyone saw it..."

"You're right," Sachiko pulled away and turned Yumi around in her arms. She looked at her thoughtfully, her brow furrowing in concentration as an idea came to her. "Lets make another detour Yumi."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let me check the directory," Sachiko dragged her back towards the map.

Yumi followed obediently, curious as to her girlfriend's intentions.

"There's one on the third floor," Sachiko told her with a smile.

"One what?"

Sachiko laughed and grasped Yumi's hand. "You'll see what I mean soon enough. The other item I need to buy is on the same floor, which is quite convenient. Lets go."

With that, the girls pocketed their photos and headed off in the direction of the elevators.

xxx

Yumi was seated on a nearby bench as she waited for Sachiko to make her purchases. Sachiko had insisted she go alone, wanting to keep her secret a little while longer. Yumi couldn't help but feel a little curious. What did her girlfriend have in mind?

With a shrug, Yumi took out her copy of their photo strip and immediately glanced down at the last one. The sight of herself kissing Sachiko moved her to no end. They looked so happy together, and completely in love. All the photos were adorable actually.

A while later, Yumi looked up as Sachiko approached, sensing her presence almost instinctively. She gave her a loving smile and stood up so she could pull her into a tender embrace. She briefly kissed Sachiko's cheek before pulling her down to the bench with her.

"What took you so long?" She smiled to soften her words of reproach. "You've been gone for almost half an hour. I was about to go look for you."

Sachiko laughed and gently pressed her hand against Yumi's cheek. "I never realised how pushy sales-people could be. It took me forever to work out the right deal."

"Deal? On what?"

Sachiko smiled. "Close your eyes and turn around, Yumi."

Yumi looked at her girlfriend questioningly, but complied nevertheless. "What's going on Sachiko?"

"I have a gift," Sachiko explained.

"A gift?" Yumi shivered. She felt something cold press against her chest as Sachiko's fingers moved to the back of her neck.

"It's something you can use to keep our photograph hidden," Sachiko whispered the words into her ear husikly. "You can open your eyes now Yumi."

Yumi did as she was told and quickly dropped her gaze down to her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as she spied the silver, oversized heart-shaped locket that was now resting against her skin.

"Oh my God!" Yumi lifted the locket to get a better look and turned around. "Sachiko, it's beautiful."

Yumi reached for her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. She pressed a long kiss against her cheek before pulling away.

"I can't believe you did this. It's so amazing. It's perfect. Oh Sachiko, it must've cost a fortune..."

Sachiko smiled at her with love. "Don't worry about the cost Yumi. It's a gift. I wanted us both to have one."

With that, Sachiko reached into her own collar and pulled out a matching necklace.

Yumi instantly realised the significance of Sachiko's gift and tears came to her eyes. She was at a complete loss for words and could do nothing but reach for her girlfriend, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Whenever she was alone, or she missed her, she would now be able to press a hand against her heart and be reminded of their love. She'd be able to open the locket and gaze at their photograph, knowing that she probably wasn't the only one doing so. It would be like sharing a hidden connection with Sachiko...a direct link that transcended all boundaries.

"Oh Sachiko," Yumi whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Yumi," Sachiko whispered back and tenderly kissed her cheek. "I do have one other gift for you though."

"Another gift?" Yumi pulled back with a look of surprise.

Sachiko smiled at her with adoration. "Yes. It's why I wanted to come here in the first place."

"Oh, yeah," Yumi chuckled. "I almost forgot. What is it?"

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes," Sachiko replied.

"Okay," Yumi obliged, eager to apease her curiosity.

A moment later, she felt something smooth yet hard pressed against her palm.

"You can look now Yumi."

Yumi blinked in surprise. "A cell phone! Sachiko," she spoke her name firmly as she looked up. "It's too much. I couldn't accept something so expensive..."

Sachiko smiled and placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders.

"Listen to me Yumi," she looked at her with determination, an unyielding expression in her eye. "Cost is no issue. "

"But--"

"No buts," Sachiko interjected and leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "You're my girlfriend," she spoke in a hushed tone so that no one else could hear them. "I have the right to buy my girlfriend a present, don't I? How would you feel if I refused a gift of yours? I'm trying to be romantic here Yumi, so unless you want to hurt my feelings, please indulge me."

Yumi looked up at Sachiko as she pulled away and blushed. When her girlfriend put it that way, how could she refuse?

Sachiko was being romantic...

Sachiko's gaze softened and she briefly ran her thumb over Yumi's cheek

"I do have alterior motives Yumi," Sachiko smirked as she pulled out a matching cell phone from her bag. "I can keep track of you now, " she teased. "I can call anytime without worrying about your parents. And if it's too late to call I can message you."

Yumi opened up the phone and looked over the settings. "Sachiko...it's amazing. I still can't believe you did this. Hey...this is the type that can make video calls, isn't it?"

"It is," Sachiko confirmed.

"And there's a camera as well. Sachiko...these are so expensive...not to mention the phone costs--"

"Don't worry about that Yumi," Sachiko interjected. "I have it all covered. The bills for both phones will be sent to me. I worked out a special deal with the sales-person. There's a plan which allows for discounted calls to a specified number and free calls to that number between 8pm and 6am. It was perfect for us. I've already programmed my phone number into the phone book and it's also number 1 on the speed dial. "

"You thought of everything," Yumi chuckled. "It's perfect Sachiko."

Yumi pulled her girlfriend in for another hug and couldn't resist kissing her cheek. "I love you," she whispered. "You're the most amazing girlfriend ever."

She smiled at the blush in Sachiko's cheeks as she pulled away.

"Come on Yumi," Sachiko stood and pulled Yumi up with her. "Lets go home. I have studying to attend to."

"Okay," Yumi agreed and reached for her school bag.

She pressed herself close against Sachiko's side and wrapped both her hands around the girl's arm.

As she followed Sachiko out of the store, Yumi couldn't help but feel as if she was walking on air.

Life couldn't get any better than this.


	14. Chapter 14

Yumi picked up her new phone and unplugged the charger. She'd placed it on charge while she'd been getting ready for bed, just to make sure the battery would hold out when Sachiko called. Even though it was already practically full, she felt better being on the safe side.

She'd rushed to it the moment she'd exited the bathroom and had been pleased to see there were no missed calls. She'd actually contemplated taking it into the bathtub with her, but didn't feel like explaining why to her parents or brother if they'd caught her coming in or out with it.

She was now sitting on her bed playing around with the settings, checking out the in-built games and contemplating sending Sachiko a message. Her girlfriend had said she'd call once she was done studying, so she didn't want to interrupt her.

But maybe a quick message would be okay...?

Sachiko didn't have to answer the phone that way and she could continue studying. On the other hand, she didn't want to disturb her.

Yumi closed the phone with conviction, determined to allow her girlfriend time to study. Instead, she reached into her bag and took out her copy of their photo strip. She'd already cut off the fourth picture and placed it inside her locket. She had decided not to peel the back off and had left it intact when she'd fitted it into her locket.

But what was she to do with the other three? As she looked at them thoughtfully an idea came to her and she picked up her phone again and slid the battery cover off. The photos weren't large so she could easily stick them on the back.

On the left side of the phone's logo she placed the one showing herself kissing Sachiko's cheek, on the right she placed the one where Sachiko was kissing hers.

Below the logo and towards the centre, she stuck on the final photo, the one with her and Sachiko smiling cheek to cheek. It was perfect.

She re-attached the phone's cover and stared down at the photo's, admiring them with a dreamy smile. She and Sachiko definitely looked cute together, even if she was biased with her opinion.

"Hey Yumi," Yuuki greeted as he stepped through her half opened door. "What's with the goofy grin?"

"Nothing," Yumi looked up from the phone and smiled lazily.

"Is that a cell-phone?" Yuuki took a seat and straddled her desk chair.

"Sachiko got it for me."

"Sachiko?" Yuuki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ehhhh, I mean Sachiko-sama..."

Yuuki shook his head and looked at his sister knowingly. "Don't worry Yumi, I get it."

"Get what?" Yumi looked at her brother nervously, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

"You're a _kept woman, _now" Yuuki teased. "It's okay too call her Sachiko."

"_Kept Woman!? _" Yumi's eyes widened and she looked at her brother incredulously.

Yuuki chuckled mischevously. "A cell phone Yumi. It's the kind of gift a boyfriend would get you."

"Boyfriend!?"

"Let me have a look," Yuuki insisted, stealing it from his sister's hands before she could react.

"Yuuki!" Yumi protested, but her brother was too quick and he held up the cell phone, moving just out of reach.

Yumi watched furiously as Yuuki turned the phone around and glanced over the photos.

"Nice," he smirked before handing it back.

"Yuuki!!" Yumi snatched the phone back and sat down on the bed, completely red-faced.

"Relax Yumi," her brother chuckled. "I'm just teasing."

He returned to the chair and looked at his sister thoughtfully.

"The nature of your relationship with Sachiko-san doesn't concern me."

"Yuuki..." Yumi's voice softened and she looked at her brother carefully.

Did he know? Was this his way of giving her his approval?

"We don't need to talk about it," Yuuki stood up and chuckled good naturedly. "I could sense a change in you the last few days. I just wanted to confirm it."

"A change?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Yeah... I don't know what it is, but you've just been sort of different. Happier maybe...and you've had this goofy grin on your face non-stop."

"Goofy!?" Yumi made a face at her brother as he laughed.

"Yeah, almost clown-like..."

"Clown-like? Yuuki!!"

Yuuki expertly took a step back as Yumi made an attempt to shove him in reprimand.

"Yeah, definitely clown-like," he chuckled, evading his sister once again. "You might want to consider applying for a job with the circus."

Yumi frowned at her brother and glared at him sternly.

A moment later, she gave in to the teasing glint in his eye and joined him in good natured laughter.

"So, you're happy?" Yuuki sat back down on the chair and looked at his sister thoughtfully.

Yumi couldn't hide the grin that came to her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yuuki chuckled. He paused then, his eyes turning serious.

"Yumi...I know it's not really any of my business, but Sachiko-san...isn't she still engaged to Kashiwagi-san?"

Yumi's smile turned into a frown and she let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah..."

"Does she intend to cancel the engagement?"

"I don't know..." Yumi was slow to respond, her frown deepening.

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

Yumi averted her gaze and sighed again. "No, not really. I haven't thought about it too much. I've been trying to avoid it actually," she responded reufully.

"Do you intend on asking her?"

Yumi shrugged evasively. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I don't want to push and make her upset. It's not really my place to interfere with her family--"

"You think so?" Yuuki questioned his sister gently. "Then whose is it? If you _are_ together...doesn't that give you, of all people, the right to press the issue?"

"Yuuki, If you were in my position, would you ask? Would you demand it?"

Yumi looked at her brother seriously.

"Would you push the person you love into doing something they weren't comfortable doing? Something they weren't ready for? Even if not doing so could potentially cause you emotional distress?"

Yuuki met his sister's gaze with determination, but looked away after a moment.

"I guess I wouldn't," he admitted.

The siblings sighed in unison at the situation.

"They live in a totally different world, don't they?" Yuuki broke the silence.

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. "You're talking about Kashiwagi-san as well, aren't you?"

"I am," Yuuki confirmed. "I know he doesn't want the engagement to proceed any more than Sachiko-san."

"He told you?"

"Not in so many words."

"Then why doesn't he just call it off?"

"Most likely for the same reason as Sachiko-san. His father and grandfather are really powerful men. They'd probably disown him."

"Have you met them?"

"Yeah, they're quite intimidating. I know I wouldn't want to stand against them."

"So you think it's hopeless?" Yumi looked down at the floor with dispair.

"I didn't say that," Yuuki moved to his sister's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kashiwagi-san might not have enough reason to stand up to his family, but Sachiko-san does. I've seen how much she cares for you. I know I'll never forget how concerned she was during the Hanadera festival. When she thought something had happened to you, she lost it completely. No person alive could've refused her demand to look for you. She was definately scary! If anyone can stand up to the Ogasawara and Kashiwagi families it'd be Sachiko-san. Especially if it concerns you."

"Scary?" Yumi couldn't help but giggle at the image. Yeah, Sachiko could definitely be scary sometimes.

"Uh huh," Yuuki chuckled.

"You really think Sachiko could do it?"

"You'll never know unless you ask her."

"But what if she's not ready? Or worse, what if she does stand up to them and they still force her to go through with it. I don't want to subject her to--"

"No, I don't think that would happen," Yuuki interjected. "Despite tradition, a wedding in this day and age must have the full consent of both parties. If she really didn't want to go through with it they couldn't force her."

"Unless they disowned her."

"Do you really think her parents would do that? I've met her mother, she doesn't seem the type. You've met her father...?"

"He actually seemed nice," Yumi admitted. "He didn't seem too scary at all. A bit smug though," she added as an afterthought. "But I haven't met her grandfather."

"That doesn't mean he's an Ogre," Yuuki pointed out.

Yumi chuckled. "No, I guess not. But I still don't want to push her Yuuki. I know Sachiko. And if something has to be done, she'll do it in her own time. I'd rather she called off the engagement when she felt ready, rather than putting pressure on her to do it immediately. I'm not even sure how far away the date will be. Sachiko doesn't seem too concerned about it at the moment, so there's probably plenty of time before we really have to consider our options."

"Well, that's your decision," Yuuki conceded. "You do know Sachiko-san better than I do. Even though I don't agree with you completely, I won't interfere."

Yumi smiled at her brother as he stood up.

"It's just my job to look out for you. After all, you are my _elder_ sister...in a way."

Yumi chuckled as Yuuki exited her room. Her brother had left her with a lot to think about. By all rights, she should be feeling completely depressed about the whole situation, but strangely, she was left feeling somewhat comforted.

Nothing was determined yet. She would trust Sachiko. The girl would never hurt her intentionally. Of that she was certain. As long as she had Sachiko's love, then she knew everything would turn out okay.

It had to...

xxx

Yumi stirred as she felt the vibration of her cell-phone against her chest where she'd let it drop as she'd drifted off to sleep. She'd put the phone on silent so as not to disturb the rest of the household when she received Sachiko's call.

She'd stayed awake as long as she could, playing one of the in-phone games to keep herself alert, but eventually her lack of sleep from previous nights had taken its toll and she'd inadvertantly dozed off.

She blinked a couple of times as she re-oreinted herself before realising why her skin was buzzing. She sat up and reached for the phone immediately, but it was too late. The phone had already stopped ringing.

Yumi sighed as she closed up the phone. "I missed it." A second later she chided herself for being so silly and hastily called her girlfriend back.

"Hello..."

"Yumi?"

"Hey Sachiko," Yumi laid back down on the bed comfortably. "Sorry I missed your call."

"That's okay Yumi. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Oh no..."

Sachiko chuckled into the phone. "I did, didn't I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call so late. Dinner went longer than expected. My father brought home a couple of clients last-minute and my mother and I had to help entertain."

"Does that happen often?"

"Sometimes," Sachiko paused for a moment. "I don't usually mind, but since I didn't have time to study before dinner, it really made things a bit difficult."

"Well, I'm glad you called."

"Even if I did wake you?"

"I was actually waiting for your call. I only dozed off for a few minutes. So it's really okay Sachiko. I'd be more upset if you hadn't called."

"I guess I was being a little selfish," Sachiko admitted. "I wanted to hear your voice..."

Yumi's heart skipped a beat at the idea. "I wish you were here with me right now."

"What would you do if I was?" Sachiko replied lightly, somewhat flirtatiously.

Yumi couldn't help but blush, a little suprised by the sudden change in her girlfriend's voice.

"I'd hold you close," Yumi replied in a hushed tone. "And kiss you..."

"Where would you kiss me?"

"Where? In my room...oh you mean...I...I'd kiss your lips." Yumi's blush deepened as she closed her eyes and imagined the scenario.

"Do you like kissing me Yumi?"

"Ehhh?" Yumi was a little startled by the turn of the conversation.

Why did she want to know this?

"Tell me Yumi," Sachiko's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you?"

"Of course," Yumi whispered.

"Can you say the words?" Sachiko questioned huskily.

"I...I like kissing you Sachiko. Do you like kissing me?"

"I do."

"Where do you like kissing me best?" Yumi questioned without thinking, the words slipping past her lips before she could stop them.

She heard Sachiko laugh softly at the other end before responding, causing her cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of red. Why had she said that?

"I like kissing your lips Yumi...but I have to admit, your chest has a different type of appeal. Although, there's other parts of you I've yet to kiss, so until then...your breasts would have to be my favourite..."

"Sachiko..." Yumi's face turned bright red and she exhaled sharply as she remembered the way Sachiko's lips had felt around her nipple. She couldn't help but wonder about those '_other_ _parts _' and the crimson flush swept over the rest of her body.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko giggled nervously into the phone. "I didn't mean to embarras you. I don't know why I started talking about this..."

"It's okay," Yumi joined her in laughter, doing her best to steady her breathing. "It's kinda weird being able to talk about stuff like this isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say weird," Sachiko replied gently. "It's just more intimate than we're used to."

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. "I still find it a little hard to believe we're actually girlfriends. It feels like just yesterday you were placing your rosary around my neck for the first time. And now..."

"Now we're having a _naughty _phone conversation," Sachiko interjected with a chuckle. "Yeah, we've come a long way since then."

"Sachiko...when did you first start thinking of me as more than a sister? I mean, did you have these kind of thoughts before? Or did you only realise it while we were at the resort this weekend?"

"I'm not too sure Yumi," Sachiko replied after a long pause. "On some level I think I've always been attracted to you. I never consciously had any thoughts of kissing you. But there were times I would look at you and my heart would stop. I'd find myself reacting in a manner that confused me and I would instantly brush aside my thoughts..."

"Really? What kind of thoughts...?"

"I'd notice the cute smile on your lips, or a cute face you were making and I'd get a sudden urge to touch you. I found myself straightening your scarf more than necessary and I would tell myself there was nothing wrong with the way my knuckles would sometimes brush against your breasts as I did so. I also found myself wanting to touch you more and more. Whenever you were close I'd look for any excuse to touch your cheek, your shoulder, hold your hand, put my arm around you...basically anything that would give me contact with you."

"Sachiko..." Yumi felt a warmth in her chest from her girlfriend's words. "So that's why you were always straightening my neck-tie," she quipped.

Sachiko laughed softly. "Yeah, you've got a very devious Onee-sama."

"I did notice it though," Yumi admitted. "I could feel the back of your hands brush against my breasts sometimes. It would always make me blush..."

"Hmm," Sachiko chuckled. "I do remember you turning red a lot. Whenever I would touch you actually..."

"Yeah..."

"Yumi...when did _you_ first start thinking of me this way?"

"I've always been a little awestruck by you Sachiko," Yumi admitted. "But I tried not to let that take over. I justified my reactions by thinking they were only natural responses to someone I adored. After a while though, I did start to suspect I was actually attracted to you."

"What gave you your biggest clue?"

"Seeing you that morning in your summer house," Yumi responded somewhat shyly.

"When I looked at you in bed, my eyes went to your hands, your shoulders, your lips...and I couldn't move. I wanted to kiss you more than anything. And when you turned around and began changing I was once again glued to the floor. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I watched as you began to slide your nightshirt down off your back and something clicked. I ran out of your room red-faced and warm all over. My thoughts at that moment were anything but sisterly. After that I started to have all sorts of images in my head and occasional dreams..."

Sachiko's voice was very soft and low. "What kind of images?"

Yumi was glad Sachiko couldn't see how red-faced she was right now.

"Not _those_ kind! Not exactly... I was just kissing you and touching you...and holding you..."

"I see," Sachiko spoke huskily. "So you fantasise about touching me Yumi...?"

"I do," Yumi's blush deepened in response.

"Yumi..."

Sachiko hesitated and Yumi could sense something important had come to her mind.

"You find it hard to turn those dreams into reality, don't you?"

"What do you mean Sachiko?"

"When we're together, I've noticed you always hesitate to touch my breasts. It's almost like you're afraid to touch me there..."

"Oh..." Yumi trailed off, suddenly feeling shy. "It's just that you're so incredibly beautiful Sachiko. I look at you and I see an Angel. A part of me doesn't feel worthy..."

"You have me up on a pedestal," Sachiko acknowledged. "I'm only human though. I'm not perfect."

"I know," Yumi agreed. "But to me you're still amazing. And even though I feel dazed, I do want to touch you..."

"Then touch me," Sachiko's voice became soft and husky. "Next time we're alone together Yumi...I want you to touch me."

Yumi closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "Okay..."

"Yumi..."

"Hmmm?"

"You're thinking about it now, aren't you?"

Yumi chuckled. "Yeah..."

"I'm thinking about it too," Sachiko admitted. "Yumi...hang up the phone."

"What...why...uh...okay..." Yumi stammered as she obliged, confused by the request.

Before she could give rise to any thoughts, her phone rang.

Surprised, Yumi flipped it back open. Her eyes went wide as she saw Sachiko's face staring back at her from the small screen.

"Sachiko...?"

"Video call," Sachiko smiled. "I wanted to see your face Yumi."

"Oh," Yumi smiled back warmly.

Sachiko was lying down on her side with the phone next to her on the bed and she could see the girl's hair spilling over her shoulder, half covering the side of her face.

"You look very cute with your hair down Yumi."

Yumi blushed. "Uh...thanks..."

"I wanted to remember the way you look right now before I went to sleep."

Yumi's blush deepened. "Sachiko..."

"I love you Yumi," Sachiko smiled at her tenderly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sachiko. I...I love you, too."

With that, she hung up the phone and crawled under the covers. She was glad to have spoken with Sachiko tonight and it wasn't long before she was drifting off happily, unable to get Sachiko's image to leave her mind. It was almost as if the girl's presence was still with her. She couldn't wait to see her again in person.


	15. Chapter 15

That afternoon, Yumi waited impatiently for Sachiko outside the front gates. She'd barely seen her all day and was hoping to at least walk to the bus stop with her. She hoped Sachiko hadn't left already.

Should she try calling her cell phone? Would Sachiko even have it with her? They were prohibited during school hours after all.

Yumi was just about to pull her phone out when she spied her girlfriend walking towards her.

"Sachiko!"

Yumi practically screamed the girl's name as she ran towards her. Not caring about her surroundings, she wrapped her arms tightly around Sachiko's neck and almost bowled her over with the fiercness of her embrace.

"Yumi...?"

Sachiko stumbled backwards from the full force of Yumi's assault. In order to regain her footing, she wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist and was forced to lift her up into the air somewhat and twirl her around half a turn before placing her back down.

"It's nice to see you too, Yumi," she smiled warmly. "But do you have to try knocking me down?"

"I'm sorry," Yumi looked up into Sachiko's eyes with an apologetic smile, her hands still wrapped tightly around her neck. "I missed you..."

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko chuckled and placed a light kiss against her cheek. "What am I going to do with you, eh...?"

Yumi gazed at Sachiko adoringly, using all her willpower to stop herself from capturing the girl's lips with her own. She'd missed her terribly and wanted nothing better than to drag her away somewhere.

"Come back to my place," Yumi insisted. "I want to spend some time with you."

Sachiko dropped her forehead to rest against Yumi's and tightened her hold around her waist.

"I can't Yumi," she spoke softly, regret evident in her tone. "I have a piece of assessment I need to finish and the books I require are at home. Besides which I have a lot of studying to do as well. They're keeping us really busy at the moment."

"Awww," Yumi pouted. "Can't it wait? We've hardly seen each other all day."

"I know, but it can't be helped. Schoolwork has to come first at the moment."

"But what about me?" Yumi pulled back and folded her arms. "Don't I matter too?"

"Of course you do," Sachiko sighed. "There's no need to sulk Yumi. You know you're important to me."

"I'm not sulking," Yumi insisted, the pout in her lips speaking otherwise.

Sachiko chuckled and reached for Yumi, unfolding the girl's arms so she could grasp her hands.

"It's not like I don't want to spend time with you," she gently squeezed Yumi's hands in emphasis. "But if I let my school work slide I won't be able to get into the university I want."

Yumi sighed and stuck her bottom lip out even further. "But I miss you. I didn't even get to kiss you today," she added in a whisper.

"I'll make it up to you, " Sachiko pulled her close and once again rested her forehead against Yumi's.

"How?"

"Tomorrow's Friday, you can spend the weekend at my place if you like."

Yumi's eyes brightened and a large grin appeared on her face. "Really?"

Sachiko smiled warmly. "Yes Yumi. Now it won't be all fun and games though. I'll have a lot of work to do, so you'll have to allow me time to study. So you should bring something to keep you occupied. But I'll leave Sunday free for just the two of us, okay? We can even go out on a date if you like."

"I like, I like," Yumi nodded eagerly, her grin widening.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko laughed. "You're so cute." With that she let go of Yumi's hands and pulled her in for a hug. "Lets go," she urged a moment later. "We'll miss our bus."

"Okay," Yumi obliged.

She wrapped her hands around Sachiko's arm and refused to let go all the way to the bus stop.

She couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive.

xxx

Sachiko sat at her desk staring down at the book in front of her. Since getting home, she'd re-read the same page numerous times in the last half hour, but she still hadn't comprehended a word of it. Every time her eyes focused on the words, her mind would drift off into thoughts of Yumi.

She could see Yumi's eyes shining with love for her. Could see her lips begging to be kissed. Could almost feel them pressed up against her own.

She remembered the way her breasts looked and felt as she'd cupped them. She could remember the way Yumi's nipple had stiffened under her tongue as her mouth had wrapped around it.

She wanted to feel the softness of Yumi's skin...touch it...kiss it...taste it. She wanted to see Yumi's reaction. What would her face look like if she were to touch her intimately? Would she call out her name? Would her body tremble? Would she arch her back? Would she close her eyes at the moment of ecstasy? What would her body do? What expression would she have?

"Oh Yumi..." Sachiko sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "What are you doing to me? Why am I having these thoughts? I can't concentrate..."

Sachiko stood up and went to her bed. It was hopeless trying to study. Yumi would not leave her mind. What was she going to do? With another sigh, she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Yumi's face came immediatly to mind. She was smiling. Yumi had an adorable smile. Sachiko desperately wanted to kiss those lips.

Shaking the image from her head, Sachiko leapt off the bed and hastily stripped off her school uniform. She needed to cool herself off.

Picking up her discarded clothes, she walked into her adjoining bathroom suite and placed them into the laundry hamper. She then picked up a wash cloth and closed the door behind her as she entered the tiled bathing area.

She needed to get Yumi out of her head. She had schoolwork to focus on. Determined to squash her thoughts, Sachiko took a moment to fill the bath tub with warm water before kneeling down onto the tiles.

As she began to lather the soap over her skin, her resolve faltered and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to do this for Yumi. Almost instantly an image of Yumi's naked body came to mind. She'd seen her without clothes at the hot spring and it was an image that she would never forget.

She would love to take a bath with her girlfriend. She would run her hands freely over the girl's body...wash her back...her breasts...her stomach...her thighs...between her legs...

As the thoughts came to mind, her hands had sensuously brushed over her own body and had now come to rest between her legs. With a groan, Sachiko froze.

What was she doing? She'd never touched herself in this manner before. She was just bathing, but never before had she lingered like this, deriving pleasure from each movement. Removing her hands from between her legs, Sachiko lifted them up to her breasts instead.

When had her nipples gotten so taught? It's not like it was cold in here, quite the opposite in fact.

Sachiko let out a soft moan as she squeezed her own nipples gently. She would love to feel Yumi's hands on her this way.

That thought brought with it a sudden tug at her abdomen and she could feel a throbbing sensation between her legs. She quickly let go of her nipples and stood up.

What was wrong with her? Why was she reacting this way?

With shaky legs, she lowered herself into the bath tub and shuddered as the warm water surrounded her body. She could feel it seeping into the sensitive place between her legs and she couldn't help but groan.

What was happening to her? She'd never felt like this before. It was like her whole body was an unyeilding bundle of nerves.

The water was too warm. It felt too good against her skin. With resolve, Sachiko removed the plug and sat herself on the edge of the tub. As the water drained, she detached the shower nozzle and shivered when the cold water hit her body.

Resisiting the urge to increase the temperature, Sachiko continued to allow the cold water to cool her heated skin. She had no choice on the matter. It was the only way to stop herself from thinking about Yumi.

xxx

"Hi Yumi," Sachiko spoke into the phone as her girlfriend picked up.

"Sachiko!"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really," Yumi replied. "I was just finishing my homework."

"I see..." Sachiko hesitated, suddenly nervous.

What was she doing here? She should be working on her own homework. It was almost 5pm and she'd barely started. Her cold shower hadn't helped much in focusing her thoughts.

"I'm glad you called Sachiko," Yumi continued. "It's lonely here. My parents aren't back from work yet and Yuuki's still at the arcade. I miss you..."

"They're not back yet? What time do your parents normally get home?"

"Usually after 6 or 7 some time. Mother works till about 5.30 and Father till about 6. We generally have dinner at about 8 or 9."

"Oh..." Sachiko's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't too late after all. "So, you're all alone at the moment?"

"Yeah..."

Sachiko could hear the pout in Yumi's voice and chuckled.

"Then, uh...Yumi, come down to your front door."

"Ehhh! What?"

Sachiko heard the slamming of the door and the thump of footsteps as Yumi complied.

A second later, she closed her phone and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked up with a smile as Yumi opened the front door.

"Surprise!" She smiled at her girlfriend, unable to contain a slight blush. She felt a little uncomfortable dropping by unnanounced.

She just hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but Yumi, even after her cold shower. After she'd gotten dressed, she'd found herself almost unwittingly calling the driver and asking him to take her to Yumi's. It was as if she had no control over her own actions.

Yumi's eyes widened in shock "Sachiko!?" She questioned, frozen in place. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Sachiko chuckled at Yumi's reaction. "I'm fine Yumi," she reached for the girl's phone and closed it shut. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Ehh? Uhh? Oh yeah, s-sorry," Yumi obliged with a stammer and stepped aside to allow her entrance.

Sachiko looked at Yumi with adoration. The girl's expression was so cute. She wanted nothing more than to grab her, hold her close and kiss her. But she didn't want to risk any interruptions in case her family came home.

"Can we go to your room Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she slipped off her shoes. It was obvious that Yumi was still in shock. The girl had made no movement for almost a minute now.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Yumi blushed and appeared to pull herself together. "Sorry," she smiled at Sachiko and took her hand. "I'm just a little surprised to see you here."

Sachiko smiled back as Yumi led her up the stairs. "I know I refused earlier...but I missed you. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I sat in my room for half an hour when I got home and all I could think about was you. Even a cold shower didn't work."

Sachiko paused in front of Yumi's room and blushed at the admission. Why had she said that?

Yumi looked over at her with an answering blush. "Cold shower?"

Sachiko let go of Yumi's hand and looked away shyly. "Uh, yeah, I..."

Sachiko trailed off and closed her eyes. She needed to pull herself together. This was her girlfriend she was speaking with. So what if she'd revealed too much? Isn't that what she was here for anyway? She wanted to get closer to her.

With resolve, Sachiko re-grasped Yumi's hand and pushed open the door to her room. She pulled Yumi inside with her and made sure to lock the clasp behind her. She then placed Yumi's phone onto her desk and took out her own while she was there.

When she turned around to meet Yumi's gaze, Sachiko felt her breath catch in her throat. Yumi looked amazing. She'd let her hair down and was wearing loose fitting blue jeans and a soft pink t-shirt that was just a little too small for her. Yumi had definitely grown in the chest department over the last year.

"I missed you, Yumi," Sachiko spoke huskily.

"Me--"

Sachiko cut off Yumi's response with her lips. She couldn't stand to be away from her a second longer. She wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and shoulders and drew her close.

She felt Yumi tremble in response and was pleased when the girl's lips pushed back against her own. She'd missed this. Yumi's lips were simply heaven. They were so soft and sweet and always tasted like candy. She was sure the girl's sweet-tooth had something to do with it.

She needed more though, and before long she was sliding her tongue into Yumi's mouth, eager for a deeper taste. When her tongue met with Yumi's, Sachiko could feel her knees giving way and moaned.

With a gentle push, she allowed herself to fall forward and guided Yumi down onto her bed. She shivered when Yumi's arms reached for her back as they fell.

"Oh Yumi," she whispered against her girlfriend's lips. "You taste like honey," she continued and moved her tongue along her bottom lip. "Mmm," she moaned. "So sweet."

She felt Yumi respond beneath her, the girl's nipples tightening through her cotton shirt and her hands pressing themselves harder against her lower back.

Sachiko moved her lips down to Yumi's jaw and began to press soft kisses against her skin.

"I love the way your skin feels," she continued as she paused on the base of her neck.

She needed to taste her.

Sachiko reached out with her tongue and began to draw slow circles against Yumi's skin, moving slowly downwards. She made her way from the girl's neck down to her collarbone and over to her chest. She stopped when she came in contact with the cotton of Yumi's t-shirt.

_Oh no, this wouldn't do. The shirt absolutely had to go._

With that, she lifted herself up and without bothering to ask for permission, her hands went to the base of Yumi's top and lifted the material from her body. She looked down at Yumi as she discarded the girl's t-shirt, her breathing heavy.

"You're beautiful Yumi," she told her girlfriend.

Yumi blushed, but nevertheless returned her gaze. She could see the passion in Yumi's eyes and Sachiko knew it was okay for her to continue. She'd been a little concerned about coming on too strong for a moment there, but Yumi's reaction was all the proof she needed that her actions were acceptable.

With a smile, Sachiko moved her hands to Yumi's back and a second later, the girl's bra met with the same fate as her t-shirt.

With a glint in her eye, Sachiko grasped Yumi's hands with her own and pressed them against the bed high above Yumi's head. She then moved to straddle Yumi's hips as she lowered her head down to her nipple.

She felt Yumi shiver in response and couldn't help but moan softly. She closed her eyes as her tongue swirled around the tip of Yumi's breast. She teased her with the lightness of her tounge's touch for only a moment before she closed her entire mouth around the tip and began to suckle gently. After a while she alternated to Yumi's other breast, enjoying the way Yumi moaned and writhed beneath her.

Sachiko quickly began to feel a little dizzy. Her centre was throbbing, her own nipples were stretching against the material of her bra and she could feel her skin burning from top to bottom.

With a loud groan, she unconciously pushed her centre against Yumi's and felt an undescribable buzz run through her. She froze at the sensation.

What was she doing? Oh God! She desperately wanted to feel Yumi's hands against her body. Her nipples were rock hard and practically begging for attention. She felt so swollen.

"Oh Yumi..." Sachiko sat up breathlessly and looked down at her girlfriend with heavy lids.

Needing a repreive, Sachiko quickly removed her own top and unhooked her bra. She let out a small sigh of relief as her breasts were released.

She smiled as she saw Yumi's eyes widen and the girl's blush deepen.

More than anything she wanted Yumi to touch her.

Sachiko closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her breathing. When she opened her eyes she could see the conflict in Yumi's gaze. There was both longing and fear reflecting back at her.

Sachiko smiled down at her with love. "It's okay. You don't have to touch me if you don't want to."

Yumi blushed. "Can I hold you instead?" Yumi spoke in a hushed tone. "I...I want to feel you against me like this."

Sachiko nodded with a smile and before she could respond with words, Yumi sat up and pulled her close into a tight hug.

Sachiko groaned as Yumi's nipples pressed against her own. She moved her hands to Yumi's back and felt an answering shiver coming from her girlfriend's body.

"Mmmm," she moaned into Yumi's ear. "That feels so good."

"Mmm hmm," Yumi replied with a shudder and a kiss to her cheek.

Sachiko responded in kind and a moment later she was moving her lips to Yumi's. She pushed firmly against them and before long she was once again guiding Yumi back down to the bed. As her tongue slipped between Yumi's lips and their kiss deepened, Sachiko couldn't help but move her upper body against Yumi's, allowing their nipples to rub together.

"Mmmmngh! Sachiko!!"

Yumi broke the kiss in response and Sachiko felt the girl's fingernails dig into her shoulders as she pushed her away.

"Yumi!" Sachiko arched her back and sat up trembling, her hands moving to the mattress on either side of her hips. "Oh God! I'm so sorry. That was too much, huh?"

Yumi nodded her head, but caught her off guard her with a kiss. She felt the girl's hands reach for her cheeks and was pleasantly surprised to feel Yumi's lips pushing gently against her own.

She moved her hands up to Yumi's shoulders and opened her mouth in response. She enjoyed the way her girlfriend's lips slid agianst hers sensuously, letting her know without a doubt that she was still wanted.

Before the kiss could deepen, Yumi pulled away and gave her a shy smile.

Sachiko reached out a hand to Yumi's cheek and tenderly carresed her skin.

"I love you so much, Yumi."

"I love you too," Yumi replied huskily. "You're so beautiful," she added shyly.

Sachiko watched as Yumi's eyes slid down to her breasts and smiled at the warmth she saw in the girl's cheeks.

Gently and with a slight hesitation, Sachiko tentatively moved her hands to Yumi's. She didn't want to startle the girl.

"Here, touch me," Sachiko guided Yumi's hands towards her breasts. She stopped a few centimetres before making contact and let go of Yumi's hands. She would allow her to make the final decision herself.

"Please..." Sachiko encouraged, her tone husky and nervous. "I want to know what your hands feel like against my breasts. Your touch would make me so happy..."

"Happy...?" Yumi lifted her eyes to meet Sachiko's.

Sachiko couldn't help but blush at her admission. She was laying herself bare for Yumi, practically begging to be touched. It was something she'd never thought she'd do. She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable and looked away.

What was she doing? She was making a fool of herself here. Exposing her breasts...pleading with Yumi to touch her. She had more pride than that.

Sachiko blinked back a few tears and moved her hands to cover her breasts. She'd never felt more embarrassed about anything in her life.

"I'm sorry Yumi," she trembled and turned her back on her girlfriend. "You obviously don't want this. I'm a fool for pushing it. I don't know what came over me."

"Sachiko," Yumi spoke her name tenderly and Sachiko was surprised to suddenly feel Yumi's breasts pressing against her back.

"You're pulling away?" Yumi whispered against her ear. "You're embarrassed?"

Sachiko was further surprised when Yumi's hands moved around to cover her own.

"I'm sorry," Yumi continued, her lips brushing against Sachiko's ear as she spoke. "I was being silly. Acting like a scared child. I wasn't thinking about _your _feelings. I...I love you Sachiko. Don't feel embarrassed. You're amazing. Beautiful. I want to touch you. I want to make you happy."

Yumi's words brought tears to Sachiko's eyes but she blinked them away. She gasped when Yumi's fingers pried her hands from her breasts and guided them to her side.

Slowly, somewhat shyly, Sachiko turned around to once again face Yumi. The love and desire she saw there moved her instantly.

"Yumi..."

"Sachiko..."

Sachiko reached for Yumi's shoulders and deftly captured the girl's lips. She loved her so much. She slid her lips against Yumi's for a long moment before pulling away, breathless.

A second later, Sachiko was surprised to find Yumi's hands reaching for her breasts. She closed her eyes and arched her back in response, her nipples straining against the centre of Yumi's palms.

"Oh Yumi!!"

Sachiko trembled as Yumi's fingers reached for her nipples. Nothing could have prepared her for the sensation of her girlfriend's fingers rubbing at the tips of her breasts. She was in heaven.

Giving herself up to Yumi's touch, Sachiko moved her hands down to the mattress and flung her head back.

"You like that?" Yumi's voice questioned shyly, her fingers continuing to play with her nipples.

"Oh yes!" Sachiko kept her eyes closed as she breathed out the words. "It feels so good Yumi."

"Sachiko..." Yumi said her name huskily.

A second later, Sachiko felt Yumi's lips pressing against her own and she moved her hands to Yumi's back. The girl's touch was making her whole body tremble and she could no longer hold herself upright. As her tongue met Yumi's, Sachiko fell back against the bed and pulled Yumi down on top of her.

She moved her own hands between them and reached for Yumi's breasts. She mirrored Yumi's touch and was soon squeezing and pulling at her girlfriend's nipples, enjoying the way she moaned and squirmed in response.

After a while, Yumi's lips left her own and Sachiko gasped when she felt a warm wetness against her breast.

"Yumi!!"

She arched her back and yelled out her girlfriend's name, her hips thrusting upwards of their own accord. She moved her hands to the back of Yumi's head and cradled her tenderly. When Yumi's tongue reached for her nipple, Sachiko could do nothing to control the loud moan that escaped her lips.

"Mmmm!! Oh Yumi...that feels...oh God...Yumi!!"

Sachiko arched her back and tightened her grip on Yumi's hair. The girl's mouth began to suckle at her breast and her lips pulled at her nipple, applying a pressure that caused Sachiko's skin to buzz and her centre to throb.

The sensation was incredible.

A moment later, Yumi's lips left her breast in order to pay attention to her other nipple and Sachiko felt as if she would explode.

"Yumi...Yumi...Yumi..." Sachiko moaned her girlfriend's name as the girl's lips continued to pull on her nipple. "I love you, Yumi. Oh God! Yumi! Mmmmm!"

Breathing heavily, Yumi pulled back and looked down at her in a daze, her cheeks a deeper red than she'd ever seen them before.

"Does this make you feel happy Sachiko?"

Sachiko lifted her hands to Yumi's shoulders and repositioned their bodies so that Yumi was beneath her. "More than anything Yumi," she replied in between breaths before moving to capture her girlfriend's lips.

She pressed her nipples against Yumi's as she deepened the kiss and enjoyed the way her girlfriend's body quivered in response.

"I never realised how good it could feel," Sachiko admitted between kisses. "Is that how you feel when I touch you?"

Sachiko stopped her movement and rested her forehead against Yumi's. She placed her hands against Yumi's cheeks and held her face tenderly.

"I think so," Yumi admitted and moved her hands to Sachiko's back. "You always make me feel so warm and tingly."

"Tingly?" Sachiko chuckled and briefly kissed Yumi's lips.

Yumi blushed and giggled in response. "Uh yeah...kinda..."

"I think it's more of a buzz," Sachiko ventured, allowing her breath to become steadier. "Well, a buzz against my skin and a throbing between my legs."

"Sachiko!" Yumi gasped and she saw the girl's face turn bright red.

Sachiko giggled at Yumi's response. "You feel it too though, right? You told me so last time."

"Um..." Yumi closed her eyes and burried her head against Sachiko's neck as her hands tightened their grip on her back.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko whispered into her ear. "I don't mean to embarrass you...but you're so cute when you get all red faced and shy."

"You're teasing me!?" Yumi demanded.

Sachiko chuckled and looked down at Yumi with a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe a little," she admitted. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little embarrased myself. I've never experienced these reactions before, you know."

Sachiko slid over onto her side and dragged Yumi with her, the girl's hands remaining against her back. She kept her own hands against her cheeks for a moment, before moving one of them down to Yumi's hip. She closed her eyes and once again placed her forehead against Yumi's.

"I feel so close to you right now Yumi," Sachiko spoke softly, her cheeks burning with the admission.

"Me, too," Yumi replied with an answering blush. "You, uh...you looked so sexy when I was touching you."

"I did?" Sachiko didn't know why her breath caught in her throat at Yumi's words. "Sexy? Really?"

"Uh huh," Yumi continued shyly, her eyes closing with embarrassment. "I liked seeing your reaction. Knowing it was my touch...my lips causing you to uh...um...you know..."

"Moan and tremble," Sachiko finished for her with a slight break in her voice.

So Yumi liked her reaction...

So she wasn't the only one who liked watching her girlfriend respond to her touch.

"Yeah," Yumi acknowledged, her eyes stiill closed.

"You know," Sachiko ventured hesitantly. "I liked seeing your reaction too."

Yumi opened her eyes and looked at her for a brief moment before kissing her.

Sachiko responded immediately and began to slide her lips against Yumi's, capturing and recapturing them for a long moment.

When Yumi pulled away, Sachiko smiled at her shyly and returned to their earlier position, resting her forehead against Yumi's. She loved being this close to Yumi.

"I love watching you respond to my touch," Sachiko repeated huskily.

"Me too," Yumi admitted with a blush. "I'm so glad I was able to make you feel good..."

Sachiko closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I really liked the way it felt Yumi," she shared her admission hesitantly. "I have to admit, I've been wondering what it would feel like to have you touch me this way for a while now."

"You have?"

"I have," Sachiko confirmed shyly. "It's all I could think about this afternoon."

"Really?"

Sachiko chuckled. "Yeah, really. Especially while I was in the bath--"

Sachiko froze at her admission. Her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

"You thought about me in the bath?" Yumi's voice came out huskily.

Sachiko once again closed her eyes with embarrassment. Why had she said that? Taking a few deep breaths she steadied her emotions and decided to continue. She might as well let her girlfriend know the truth. She wanted to share everything with Yumi.

"I did Yumi," Sachiko opened her eyes and spoke the words hesitantly. "I, uh...I...I even did something I've never done before..."

"What's that?" Yumi asked shyly.

Forcing her way past her embarrassment, Sachiko giggled nervously and closed her eyes.

"I touched my own nipples," she admitted with a quivering tone. "Only for a moment," she qualified. "I was imagining what your touch would feel like. That's when I decided to have a cold shower." Sachiko giggled again, unable to open her eyes.

"Oh, wow!" Yumi gasped. "You t-t-touched yourself..."

"Yeah..."

"Wow...that's so sexy."

Sachiko slowly opened her eyes and shyly allowed herself to meet Yumi's gaze. "You think so?"

Yumi gave her a warm smile and moved in for a brief kiss.

"I love you Sachiko," she spoke tenderly as she pulled away. "Thank you for telling me."

"I don't want to keep anything from you," Sachiko explained.

"I don't either," Yumi replied.

"Yumi," Sachiko ventured hesitantly. "There's something I really want to do with you this weekend."

"What's that?"

"Um..." Sachiko faltered, her nerve breaking. Should she really ask her? Would it be allright? Would Yumi be okay with it?

She'd never know unless she asked.

"A bath."

Sachiko spoke the words before she could change her mind.

"I'd really like to take a bath with you, Yumi...if that's okay."

Yumi gasped at the request, her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

"A bath?"

Sachiko looked away, embarrassed. "You don't have to," she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "It's just something I was fantasising about this afternoon. When I was taking a bath, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have you there with me. But I understand if you don't feel--"

"I'll do it," Yumi interrupted with a shaky tone. "I'll take a bath with you."

Sachiko opened her eyes and shyly met Yumi's gaze. "You will?"

"I will," Yumi replied just as shyly. "I've thought about it too," she admitted.

Sachiko smiled and felt the warmth in her cheeks increasing. "Really?"

Yumi nodded and her blush deepened.

Sachiko gazed into Yumi's eyes for a long moment, losing herself in the love she saw there. She felt so lucky.

"We should probably get up," Sachiko spoke reluctantly after a while, suddenly recalling the mountain of homework waiting for her. "Your parents will be home soon and I still have school work to attend to."

"Do you have to go?" Yumi pouted. "Stay here for dinner."

"I would, but I didn't bring my school books. I really do have to get my work done, you know."

Sachiko laughed at Yumi's sulky expression. She was so cute.

"I'll see you tomorrow though, Yumi," Sachiko reminded her and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. "We've got the whole weekend to spend together."

"Oh, yeah," Yumi's eyes brightened. "That's right."

"So come on, lets get up," Sachiko moved off the bed and held her hand out to Yumi. She allowed her gaze to drop to the girl's breasts however and froze.

Yumi's nipples were still hard. It was almost as if they were standing at attention for her - demanding to be touched.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to turn around.

"Get dressed Yumi," Sachiko demanded huskily as she reached for her own bra.

Yumi chuckled and returned to her side. "You having naughty thoughts, Sachiko?" She teased and placed a brief kiss against her lips before moving away.

"Yumi, come here," Sachiko dropped her bra and grasped Yumi's hands. She couldn't resist re-capturing her girlfriend's lips and moaned as her nipples pressed against Yumi's.

"Mmmm," Sachiko sighed as she pulled away. "You really should get dressed," she forced herself to let go of Yumi and turned around.

"Okay," Yumi replied breathlessly, the teasing tone in her voice being replaced with one of desire.

Ignoring the need she heard in Yumi's voice, Sachiko quickly put her clothes back on and moved to Yumi's desk. She pocketed her cell phone before turning around, pleased to see Yumi was now also fully dressed.

She smiled at her girlfriend lovingly. Wordlessly, she reached for Yumi's hand and allowed herself to be guided down the stairs.

Sachiko couldn't help but feel as if their relationship had become even stronger today. A personal barrier had been broken, and she now felt closer to Yumi than she'd ever thought possible. She couldn't wait to see where this weekend would take them. The closer she got to Yumi, the happier she felt.

Being in love was amazing!


	16. Chapter 16

Yumi climbed up the stairs of the Rose mansion with her satchel over her shoulder while dragging her overnight bag. She'd woken up early to pack her things. She hadn't been able to sleep much last night. Her thoughts had been preoccupied with anticipation over her weekend at Sachiko's and memories of the intimacy she'd shared with her girlfriend. She couldn't help but wonder what the weekend had in store for them.

She'd left for school early so she could hide her bag at the mansion before the Yamayurikai meeting. She didn't feel like explaining the need for it to the other members. If they found out about her plans for the weekend, she was sure at least Yoshino would tease her about it.

Her friend was very supportive, but she could be so intrusive sometimes. Since finding out about the nature of her realtionship with Sachiko, Yoshino was forever prodding her for personal information. It was almost as if the girl was trying to live vicariously through her and Yumi found it a little odd how Yoshino kept comparing her own relationship with Rei to hers and Sachiko's.

If she didn't know better, she'd swear that Yoshino felt more than just sisterly love for her cousin. But that was foolish. Wasn't it? Yoshino wasn't in love with Rei...

Yumi shrugged the thought out of her mind. She was probably just projecting her own feelings. Just because she and her Onee-sama were now girlfriends, it didn't mean that every seour relationship had that potential.

With new resolve, Yumi stepped through the door of the general meeting room and froze.

"Sachiko?!" She dropped her bag and satchel onto the ground in surprise. "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Yumi," Sachiko smiled at her from where she sat at the table reading over some papers. "I was just running through the agenda for today's meeting. You're here early?"

Yumi walked over to Sachiko with a smile. "I wanted to hide my bag here before the meeting," she explained.

"I see," Sachiko spoke softly as she reached for her hands. "Come here Yumi, let me kiss you."

Yumi blushed and was a little surprised when Sachiko pulled her down onto her lap. She didn't resist however and wrapped her arms around Sachiko's neck as the girl's hands reached around her waist and captured her lips.

Yumi closed her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip so that Sachiko could run her tongue over it. Yumi loved it when Sachiko did that and she knew Sachiko enjoyed it as well. Sachiko could read her perfectly and before long, Yumi found herself moaning softly as their kiss deepened.

She quickly became so absorbed with Sachiko's lips against hers that she failed to hear the door open. All she could focus on was Sachiko. Nothing and no one existed outside her girlfriend's lips.

Noriko and Touko entered the room and paused. They looked at each other and giggled softly in amusement.

Touko lifted a finger to her lips, indicating to Noriko to keep quiet.

Norriko held back a chuckle and shook her head. "We should let them know we're here," she whispered into Touko's ear.

"Why?" Touko smirked and whispered back softly. "They look like they're enjoying themselves."

"Should we leave?"

Touko shook her head as a devious look came into her eye.

"We came here to make tea for everyone, right? Lets see how long it takes for them to notice us," Touko suggested, speaking the words in a hushed tone against Noriko's ear.

"But won't they be embarrassed?"

Touko lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "That's the whole point."

"You're so bad Touko-san," Noriko smothered a giggle of her own. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Come on," Touko insisted. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know..." Noriko protested half-heartedly, unable to hide the sparkle in her eyes.

Touko grinned. She pressed a finger to her lips and grasped Noriko's hand.

"Come on," she repeated. "Lets make some tea."

Shaking her head in amusement, Noriko gave in and followed Touko to the sink.

A few minutes later, the girls were carefully pouring the tea into cups, doing their best to make as little noise as possible. They crept around the kissing couple and placed their drinks gently onto the table, wanting to get their serve out of the way first.

They looked at one another and covered their mouths in a quiet giggle, amused to have gotten away with their plot so far.

They were placing the last of the tea onto the table when the rest of the Yamayurikai members stepped through the door.

Touko headed for the doorway instantly and placed her finger against her lips.

Yoshino looked over at Sachiko and Yumi with amusement and covered her mouth to smother her chuckle.

Rei glanced over at the pair briefly before giving Touko a questioning look.

Shimako lifted an eyebrow and met Noriko's gaze quizically as her _petite seour_ reached her side.

"What's going on?" Rei whispered, doing her best to hide her amusement without success. "How long have the two of you been here?"

"Long enough to make tea," Touko spoke in a hushed tone, a naughty smirk on her lips.

Yoshino was unable to contain a soft giggle as she glanced back at the kissing pair. "You mean they've been like this the whole time?"

Touko nodded at Yoshino, her smirk turning into a devious grin. "I don't think they've come up for air once. They didn't even notice when the water boiled."

"I'm surprised you didn't let them know," Shimako whispered to her little sister.

Noriko shrugged and smiled at her Onee-sama. "It was Touko-san's idea."

"And you just went along with it?" Shimako did her best to put on a stern look, but couldn't hide the bemused smile on her lips.

"It was fun," Noriko admitted softly. "I honestly thought they would've noticed by now."

"The two of you should be ashamed," Rei spoke firmly, the twinkle in her eyes belying her words.

"Rei-chan, you gotta admit, it is funny though," Yoshino grinned. "I mean, look at them," she pointed in the direction of the oblivious couple. "They're completely out of it. An earthquake could hit and they'd probably still be at it."

Rei looked at Yoshino and smirked. She shared a warm look with her cousin before steeling her eyes in resolve.

"Okay, that's enough," she spoke with determination. "We have to let them know we're here." She turned around and took a step towards Yumi and Sachiko.

"Sachiko! Yumi!"

"Hmmm?" Yumi pulled away from Sachiko in a daze, her eyes still closed. Did she just hear someone call her name? It didn't matter. She missed the taste of Sachiko's lips too much to worry about that. She went to move back in only to find that Sachiko had beaten her to it. With a soft moan she opened her lips to allow Sachiko's tongue entry into her mouth.

Yoshino laughed out loud, not bothering to curb her reaction. "Oh my God!" She looked at her Onee-sama with a grin. "This is priceless."

Rei chuckled, as did the rest of the Yamayurikai. "Maybe we should pour some cold water over them," she joked in a hushed tone.

"Lets throw _something _at them," Touko suggested with a chuckle.

Yoshino laughed. "That's actually a good idea."

She reached into her satchel and searched around for a notebook. She began sliding out some blank pages and handed them to each of her friends silently. She rolled a couple of pages into tight balls in demonstration.

Touko and Noriko instantly followed Yoshino's lead.

Shimako and Rei were a little more reluctant. They shared a dissaproving look, but after a few seconds they couldn't help but laugh and decided to follow suit.

"On the count of three," Yoshino held up her ammunition and grinned eagerly.

"One!" Touko spoke to confirm her ready-ness

"Two!" Noriko copied with a giggle.

"Three!" Yoshino finished up and pegged first one then the other ball of paper at her two friends.

Yumi pulled back as she felt something light yet raspy hit her shoulder, then her neck and back.

"Huh!? Ehhh!?" She blinked her eyes and lost balance. A moment later she ended up on the floor looking up at the sight of her friends laughing.

"Onee-sama!" Touko rushed to her side in a fit of giggles. "Are you okay?" She asked in between spurts of laughter. "Here," she held out her hand and helped Yumi up off the floor.

"I'm fine Touko-chan," she spoke with a blush as she rubbed her backside briefly before taking a seat next to Sachiko. "What's going on?"

"How long have you been here?" Sachiko questioned curtly as everyone moved to take a seat.

Touko laughed and sat down next to Yumi. "A little while now," she motioned at the tea in front of her. "Noriko and I made tea."

"What?!!!" Yumi glanced at her _petite seour_ in shock, a deep blush marring her cheeks. She looked down in disbelief at the tea in front of her. "There's tea...?"

She met Sachiko's gaze and shared an embarrassed look with her girlfriend. She couldn't believe this...

"Why didn't you let us know you were here?" Sachiko demanded of her cousin. "And Rei, I expected more from you." She looked at her friend crossly.

Rei chuckled in response. "Hey, don't blame me. We only just got here."

"That's right, " Yoshino grinned mischevously. "Onee-sama called out your names...and nothing. You're lucky she didn't pour water over you," Yoshino chuckled. "It was my idea to throw paper instead."

"W-water?" Yumi's eyes widened.

Everyone bar Sachiko and Yumi laughed.

"You're both still a little red," Rei teased and stood up to continue her joke. "You look a bit warm. I might grab some water after all to cool you off. Do you think they need it?" She turned to her cousin and winked.

"Oh definitely," Yoshino smirked. "Look, they're getting even redder."

"Cut that out Rei," Sachiko glared at her friend threateningly. She picked up the papers in front of her and tapped their edge against the desk. "We don't have all morning. Lets get the meeting started. We've got business to attend to."

Rei laughed and sat back down. "You sure you can focus on work? If you like, we can postpone the meeting if you want to spend some more time alone with Yumi."

Yumi blushed and met her girlfriend's gaze for comfort as their friends laughed.

"I said that's enough Rei," Sachiko grasped Yumi's hand in reassurance before flashing a death-glance Rei.

Rei grinned as her laughter died down. "You're very scary Sachiko," she teased. "But you're right, lets get down to business."

"Before we do," Yoshino interrupted with a smirk. "I've got a question," she pointed over at Yumi's bag. "Is that yours Yumi? You going away for the weekend?"

"That's two questions," Yumi blushed and squeezed Sachiko's hand, allowing her girlfriend's touch to steady her nerves.

Yoshino laughed. "Okay then, I'll ask one question. Where are you going this weekend?"

Yumi's blush deepened and she stared at the tea cup in front of her. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a long sip before answering.

"I'm staying with Sachiko," she spoke in a soft voice, unable to meet anyone's gaze.

"Oooooooh!" Yoshino grinned as a devious look appeared in her eye.

Sachiko tightened her hold on Yumi's hand protectively. "Let it go Yoshino," she glared threateningly. "Now's not the time."

She glanced around the room with a menacing expression, daring anyone else to speak otherwise.

Yumi smiled gratefuly at her girlfriend and felt her heart skip a beat when Sachiko met her gaze. There was both love and reassurance in her eyes and Yumi felt all her embarrassement start to fade.

What did it matter if everyone had seen them kissing? It wasn't the first time. She was happily in love. And if she needed it, Sachiko would protect her from anything. She could clearly see that in her girlfriend's eyes.

She continued to look at Sachiko until she felt a poke at her shoulder. She startled out of her daze and glanced over at Touko with surprise.

Touko laughed. "Sachiko-sama," she glanced over Yumi's shoulder and smirked at her cousin. "If you're so eager to start the meeting, you might want to stop staring at my Onee-sama."

Yumi's blush deepend and she saw Sachiko's face turn a matching red. She was so embarrassed. She looked at her girlfriend reufully, realising they weren't helping matters by not looking away from one another.

After a moment, they both burst out laughing, their friends joining in right behind them. Pretty soon the whole room was filled with laughter.

Sachiko looked over at Touko with a smile, her shoulders still shaking with mirth.

Touko merely smiled back and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay then," Sachiko turned back to look at the papers in front of her. "Now that we've all had our fun, lets get down to business."

xxx

Once the meeting had wrapped up, Touko and Noriko made quick work of washing the tea cups before saying their goodbyes. Shimako left with them while Rei and Sachiko were busy finalising some last minute paperwork.

While their Onee-samas finished up, Yumi decided to help Yoshino pick up the balls of paper that were strewn around the room.

"You don't have to help Yumi," Yoshino insisted with a smile.

"It's okay," Yumi smiled shyly, her gaze moving breifly to where Sachiko sat putting away some papers into her bag. "It's kind of our fault anyway..."

Yoshino chuckled. "You two looked so cute," she whispered.

Yumi's blush deepened and she looked away from her friend.

"Awww," Yoshino laughed and picked up the last of the paper before dropping it into the nearby bin. "You're so fun to tease. But don't feel shy," she grasped Yumi's arm and squeezed it gently. "It's sweet. I'm a little jealous actually," she confided in a hushed tone so that only Yumi could hear. "Kissing your Onee-sama looks like fun."

Yumi gave her friend a questioning look. "You want to do that with Rei-sama?" Yumi cupped her hands around Yoshino's ear as she whispered the words.

Yoshino pulled back and shrugged, a slight blush marring her cheeks. She walked over to the table and picked up her school bag. "You coming to class Yumi?"

"Sure," Yumi walked over to her own bag.

"Wait a minute Yumi," Sachiko interjected. "Can I talk to you for a minute first?"

Yumi smiled at her girlfriend and nodded.

"Alone!" Sachiko looked pointedly at Rei then Yoshino as the girls made no move to leave the room.

Rei stood up from the table and grabbed her cousin's hand. "Come on, lets give them some privacy."

Yoshino chuckled and allowed her Onee-sama to guide her towards the door. "Don't forget about class though," she teased. "Or should I just tell our teacher you're caught up in _Rose business_ and might be a little late?"

"Leave 'em be, Yoshino-chan," Rei smirked as she closed the door behind them.

Yumi walked towards Sachiko once they were alone and allowed herself to be pulled down onto her lap. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I did," Sachiko reached for Yumi's cheeks and guided her downwards. "But first..."

Yumi closed her eyes as Sachiko's lips met hers. She placed her hands against Sachiko's shoulders to steady herself and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Hey!" Yoshino burst back into the room loudly.

"Yoshino-chan, get back here!" Rei followed after her cousin in exasperation.

Yumi pulled away from Sachiko's kiss reluctantly, but remained seated in Sachiko's lap. She frowned at her friend, a little annoyed by the intrusion.

"I forgot my notebook," Yoshino smiled in apology.  She walked towards the table and pointed towards the item in question. " See!  Don't mind me though," she chuckled as she picked up her book. "Please continue. Pretend I'm not even here."

"Leave them alone Yoshino-chan," Rei caught up to her cousin and grasped her hand. "I apologise for my cousin's rudeness. She got away from me before I could stop her."

"I can apologise for myself," Yoshino grumbled as Rei pulled her towards the door.

"What's with you Yoshino-chan?"

Yoshino chuckled. "They just look so cute. They're having fun Rei-chan. Maybe we should try it some time," she joked.

Yumi saw Rei roll her eyes as she closed the door behind them.

"Poor Yoshino," Yumi chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Sachiko looked at her quizically.

"I think she might be in love with Rei-sama," Yumi explained.

Sachiko looked at her with surprise. "Yoshino-san told you that?"

"Not in so many words," Yumi shook her head. "But she's kind of implied she'd like to try some, uh...kissing with her Onee-sama."

Sachiko smirked. "I see...our behaviour must've given her some ideas," she joked.

Yumi chuckled. "Yeah, I think so."

"Yumi," Sachiko's eyes narrowed as her gaze turned serious. "You're not thinking of interfering, are you?"

Yumi shrugged evasively and looked away. "Uh...no...not really..."

"You're thinking of setting them up, aren't you?" Sachiko gave her a knowing look. "You want them to feel the same happiness we do. Is that it?"

Yumi gave her girlfriend a reuful look. How did Sachiko know what she was thinking?

"It's best to leave these sort of matters to the parties involved," Sachiko continued gently and ran her thumb tenderly against Yumi's cheek.

"I guess so..."

Sachiko briefly kissed her cheek and then her lips, lingering for only a moment. "Would you have appreciated any interference in our relationship?"

Yumi rested her forehead against Sachiko's and sighed. "No, I guess not. Okay then, I'll leave them alone."

"Good girl!" Sachiko praised lightly and rewarded her with a soft kiss.

Yumi smiled as Sachiko pulled away. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"This afternoon..." Sachiko ventured. "I've asked the driver to meet us at the front gates. That way you don't have to carry your bag onto the bus. I'll meet him at the gates and have him come back here to pick up your bag."

"Thank you Sachiko," Yumi leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "You're so considerate. But you don't have to get him to do that. I don't mind carrying it back to the gates from here. It'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Yumi smiled at her girlfriend warmly.

Sachiko smiled back and pulled her back in for another kiss. "I have to look out for my girlfriend, don't I?"

"I love you."

Sachiko looked at Yumi warmly and gave her another kiss. "I love you too, Yumi," she spoke gently against Yumi's lips, deepening the kiss. She pulled back after a moment, her breathing heavy.

"Lets go Yumi. Or Yoshino really will have to cover for you in class."

Yumi chuckled and reluctantly moved off Sachiko's lap. She couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could be alone with her girlfriend.

This weekend was going to be great!


	17. Chapter 17

Yumi dropped her bags onto the floor and smiled as Sachiko locked the door to her room. She was feeling a little bit giddy. Like a kid who'd just woken up and realised it was Christmas morning.

The moment she'd been waiting for was finally here. She was alone with Sachiko. No interruptions...

She took a seat on the bed nervously. Now that they were alone, what was going to happen? What did Sachiko want to happen? How close did Sachiko want them to get? How close did _she_ want them to get?

"I'm going to start on my assigned homework," Sachiko sat down at her desk and placed her satchel onto the table. "This way I can focus on just studying tomorrow. You might want to do the same."

"Home...work...?" Yumi's eyes widened and her lips formed into a pout. "You want to do homework?"

"Of course," Sachiko turned to look at her with a blank expression. "I did tell you I had a lot of work this weekend. I want to get it out of the way so I'm free to spend time with you later on."

"I know...but..." Yumi sighed and folded her arms in a sulk. "Fine...okay, whatever you suggest Onee-sama."

She had hoped for at least a little time with Sachiko before she focused on her studies. She'd been looking forward to this afternoon all day and now all they were gonna do was more school work. It wasn't fair!

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Sachiko looked at her quizically. "Are you sulking?"

"No!" Yumi frowned and looked away from her girlfriend. "I'm _not _sulking," she stressed, but was unable to stop her brows from furrowing or her bottom lip from sticking out. "If homework's what you want to do, we'll do some homework. I know what's important Onee-sama!"

With that, she stood up and took a step towards the door where she'd dropped her school bag.

"Yumi!" Sachiko leapt in front of her and grasped Yumi by the shoulders, halting all movement. She looked down at Yumi with a glint in her eye. "You're acting like a child!"

"I'm not!" Yumi insisted with a pout. "I've been looking forward to being alone with you all day, but if school's more important to you, I understand. So I'm doing what my Onee-sama says. I'm going for my books so I can--"

Sachiko silenced Yumi's words with a forecfull kiss, her lips pressing hard against her girlfriend's.

Yumi's eyes widened. Sachiko's kiss had caught her off guard and she instantly lost her footing. As she fell back against the floor, she wrapped her arms around Sachiko's waist and pulled her down with her.

She felt Sachiko's knee press itself firmly against her centre as her back met with the soft carpet. She groaned and lifted her knees, trapping Sachiko's thigh.

Yumi groaned again as Sachiko reacted to the intimacy of their position. She could feel her girlfriend's body shiver and instantly become aware that her own thigh was pushed up against the sensitive spot between Sachiko's legs.

Yumi allowed Sachiko's tongue entrance into her mouth as her skin began to burn. It took all her willpower not to thrust her hips. Nevertheless, even without movement, the firm pressure of Sachiko's knee between her legs was having the most tantalising effect on her body.

Without thinking, Yumi ran her hands slowly from Sachiko's waist towards her lower back. When they found their way to Sachiko's _derriere_, Yumi felt her girlfriend tremble.

She opened her eyes in surprise and found herself frozen in place. She couldn't believe she was pressing her hands against Sachiko's backside.

The sound of a soft moan escaping Sachiko's lips pulled Yumi back to her senses and she quickly quickly lifted her hands away.

With red cheeks, she pushed hard against Sachiko's shoulders and squirmed out from under her girlfriend's hold. Unable to look at Sachiko, she took a seat on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Come back to me Yumi," Sachiko joined her on the mattress and grasped her hand. "I don't mind if you touch me there," she leaned in and pressed her lips sensusouly against Yumi's ear. "You can touch me anywhere you like Yumi," she whispered huskily. "My body is all yours if you want it."

Yumi blushed as naked images of Sachiko's body came to her mind. A moment later she felt Sachiko's hand against her cheek, turning her head so that she could kiss her. She allowed herself to be guided and welcomed the sensation of Sachiko's lips against her own.

She opened her mouth for Sachiko and eagerly met the girl's tongue with her own. She loved her so much. She would never get tired of kissing her.

Losing herself in the kiss, Yumi lifted her hands to Sachiko's cheeks and carressed her skin tenderly, enjoying the way it felt beneath her fingers.

Yumi paused her movements at the sound of a knock at Sachiko's door.

Sachiko frowned and pulled away from Yumi.

"Telephone call for you Miss Sachiko," she heard the maid say. "It's a Miss Shimazu Yoshino."

Yumi watched silently as Sachiko straightened out her uniform and walked towards the door.

"Thank you," she smiled politely at the maid once she'd unlocked the door.

"It's a pleasure to be of service, Miss Sachiko," the maid bowed and handed Sachiko the phone.

"Wait here, please," Sachiko instructed the maid.

"Yes Ma'am," the maid agreed with another bow.

Yumi couldn't help but wonder if Yoshino had called with the express purpose of interrupting them. Hadn't her friend teased her enough today?

"Good day Yoshino," Sachiko spoke into the phone politely. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

Yumi laughed at the change in Sachiko's tone. Was that a hint of sarcasm she heard?

"Oh really?" Sachiko replied archly and Yumi guessed Yoshino had probably protested that her phone call had some kind of legitimate purpose.

She looked curiously at her girlfriend as she continued to listen in on the one sided conversation.

Sachiko spoke again after a moment and Yumi saw a smile reach her lips. "I'm so pleased. That's great news."

"Oh, I see, that's a good idea."

"No, no, of course we'll come. I'll tell Yumi right now. Thanks for calling Yoshino-san. We'll see you later. Goodbye."

"Please tell my mother we won't be joining her for dinner this evening," Sachiko adressed the maid politely.

"Yes Miss Sachiko," The maid bowed respectfully. "I shall do so right now."

"Thank you," Sachiko acknowledged and handed over the phone.

"What was that about?" Yumi questioned her girlfriend as Sachiko locked the door behind the maid and joined her back on the bed.

"It's Eriko-sama," Sachiko smiled. "She just got engaged to Yamanobe-sensei."

"What!?" Yumi's mouth dropped open in surprise. She couldn't believe it. "Engaged! Really? That's great. I'm so happy for her."

"Me too," Sachiko smiled. "She just called Rei with the news a little while ago."

"What about Youko-sama and Sei-sama? Do they know?"

"They do," Sachiko confirmed. "It's why Yoshino called. A few minutes after finding out, Sei-sama called Rei suggesting she organise an impromptu dinner celebration."

"So Yoshino's doing all the legwork?" Yumi chuckled.

"She is the _petite seour_ after all." Sachiko pointed out.

"So who's going to be there?"

"I'm not too sure," Sachiko admitted. "I didn't think to ask. Apart from Rei and Yoshino, I assume that at least Sei-sama and Youko-sama will be there. Possibly Shimako-san as well."

Yumi watched as a distant smile came to Sachiko's lips. She smiled in realisation. "It's been a while since you've seen her hasn't it?"

Sachiko met Yumi's gaze warmly. "Yes it has. It'll be nice to see my Onee-sama again."

"So what time do we have to be there?"

"The reservations are for 8," Sachiko replied and glanced at her watch. "It's just past 4 now so we've got plenty of time."

"Maybe we should get some homework done?" Yumi suggested with a smirk.

Sachiko furrowed her brow and looked at Yumi archly. "Yumi!?"

"I'm sorry," she couldn't help but laugh. "I know I was being childish before. I do understand why you wanted to get it out of the way. But I was really looking forward to--"

"I know Yumi," Sachiko interjected and reached for Yumi's hands. "I was anticipating our time together also. I originally had in mind to do my homework a little later tonight after we'd spent a bit of time together. It's just that once we reached my room and I locked the door...I realised we were finally alone. Would I be able to stop kissing you once I started?"

"Oh..." Yumi blushed. She felt a little silly for thinking Sachiko had prioritised her schoolwork ahead of their relationship. She cursed herself for being such a child sometimes.

"I'm sorry Sachiko," she gently squeezed her girlfriend's hands in apology. "I should've realised..."

"It's okay Yumi," Sachiko reassured her with a soft kiss against her lips. "I should've expressed myself better."

Yumi looked at Sachiko reufully. "You were probably right though. If we don't do our homework first, we might never get it done."

Sachiko chuckled. "Lets get started then."

xxx

Yumi placed her pen down onto the desk and stretched out her arms. She'd just finished the last of her homework and felt a little stiff. She looked over at Sachiko and wondered how much her girlfriend had left. She glanced at her watch. It was just past 6pm. They still had a bit of time before they had to meet their friends for dinner.

"I'm done Sachiko," she stood up in order to stretch her legs. "How much more have you got left?"

Sachiko looked up at her with a smile. "Oh, I finished a little while ago. I'm just studying now. I like to review the week's lessons every Friday. I want to finish that before I start on my exam prep."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me that last week." She watched as Sachiko craned her neck and gently tapped her shoulder with a fist.

"Would you like a massage?" Yumi offered and moved towards her girlfriend. "You look a bit sore." She placed her hands against Sachiko's shoulders without waiting for a response.

"Mmm," Sachiko closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'd like that Yumi."

Yumi smiled and began to apply pressure to the area around Sachiko's collar. She could feel the tight knot of Sachiko's muscles below her thumb and fingers and gently worked at releasing the tension. She enjoyed the soft sound of appreciation escaping from Sachiko's lips every time she met with an exceptionally sensitive spot.

She really liked making her girlfriend happy. It pleased her to be able to do this for Sachiko. Watching her reaction was the best reward. She just wished she could do more. She could feel how tight Sachiko's muscles were. Tighter than usual. She must've had a really tough week. If only the material of her uniform wasn't in the way...

Yumi stopped at the thought. She was such an idiot. Why hadn't she thought of that sooner? She should've just taken her blouse off to start with. She knew Sachiko wouldn't object. Their relationship had changed a lot in the past week.

If she was going to offer a massage, she might as well do it right.

"Yumi?" Sachiko turned her head and looked up at her questioningly. "Why'd you stop?"

Yumi smiled down at Sachiko and couldn't resist pressing a brief kiss against her lips.

"This won't do Sachiko," she explained. "You're very tense." Yumi reached down and grasped Sachiko's hand. "Come with me," she pulled her out of the chair and was pleased when Sachiko didn't object. She led her towards the bed before letting go of her hand. "I want to give you a proper massage."

"Oh..." A smile formed on Sachiko's lips and she looked at her with understanding.

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, Yumi hesitated. She needed to get over her shyness. She'd seen Sachiko topless only last night. She had to grow up and move past her shyness.

With new resolve, she reached for the hem of Sachiko's blouse and gently lifted it up and over her head.

"C-can you t-turn around p-please Sachiko?" Yumi blushed as her eyes dropped to Sachiko's breasts.

Sachiko smiled at her and Yumi closed her eyes when she felt the girl's hands reach for her cheeks.

"Of course Yumi," Sachiko agreed softly and kissed her lips tenderly in reassurance.

Yumi opened her eyes as Sachiko turned around. Her girlfriend's kiss had relaxed her somewhat. How was it that Sachiko knew exactly how to deal with her? She smiled at the thought and quickly unhooked Sachiko's bra. With slow movements she lowered the straps down her arms before tossing it aside.

She allowed her eyes to take in the sight of Sachiko's bare back. Her girlfriend was so beautiful. Her skin was pale and smooth and had a delectable ivory-like quality to it. Unable to resist, Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko's waist and pressed a shy kiss against the top of her back, just below her neck.

She felt Sachiko shiver slightly and heard a soft moan sound in her throat. Yumi closed her eyes and kissed her again. She wanted to hear her girlfriend moan like that one more time. Sachiko didn't dissapoint her and Yumi felt a small shiver run down her own body.

Yumi moved her hands to Sachiko's shoulders and lifted herself up on tiptoes. "C-can you lie down on the b-bed please?" She whispered against Sachiko's ear, a deep blush forming at her cheeks.

Yumi's breath caught in her throat as Sachiko turned to look at her over her shoulder. "Okay Yumi," she gave her a warm smile before turning back.

Yumi watched breathlessly as Sachiko moved to the bed and positioned herself onto her stomach. She then turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as she rested her cheek against a pillow, her arms remaining by her side.

Sachiko was so sexy...

Yumi shook her head at the thought. She had to focus. Taking a long breath, she moved hesitantly towards the bed. With a deep blush in her cheeks, Yumi carefully straddled Sachiko's hips and gasped sofly as she lowered herself down against the girl's backside_._

"Is this okay?" She asked Sachiko huskily, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

"Yes Yumi," Sachiko replied softly without opening her eyes. "It's fine. You can start whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Yumi replied with a smile.

She took a moment to steady her emotions and then placed her hands on Sachiko's shoulders. She began by gently rubbing the area around her neck, working her fingers into Sachiko's muscles with expertise. She gradually moved downwards, enjoying the way Sachiko reacted to her touch.

"Right there," Sachiko encouraged huskily, her words sounding breathless. "That's it," she arched her back and Yumi couldn't contain the gentle shiver that ran over her.

This was her touch causing Sachiko to act like this...

"Mmmm...that feels so good," Sachiko encouraged. "A little lower."

Yumi obliged and moved her hands to the small of Sachiko's back.

Sachiko's skin felt so smooth.

"I love the way your skin feels," Yumi spoke her thoughts shyly. "It's so smooth and soft. Is this the spot?"

"Mmmm," Sachiko moaned in response.

Yumi smiled and blushed at Sachiko's reaction. Her girlfriend was so sexy. She couldn't be happier. More than anything she wanted to please her. She would do anything for Sachiko.

She continued to run her fingers over Sachiko's skin, kneading and massaging with love. She lingered at her lower back before revisiting her shoulders, making sure to reach every spot at least twice.

After a while, Yumi began to feel a little breathless. Running her fingers along Sachiko's skin was beginning to have an intoxicating effect on her. And Sachiko's frequent moans, gasps and body shudders didn't help her composure any.

"Sachiko..." Yumi spoke her name husikly, her eyes locked onto the silky expanse of her back. "You're so sexy," she found herself admitting and blushed. Why had she said that? "Oh Sachiko..."

Without thought, Yumi leaned down and pressed her lips against Sachiko's skin, just below her neck. She placed her hands on Sachiko's waist and continued to run her thumbs over her muscles in slow movements. She heard Sachiko groan in response and moved her lips a little further down the girl's skin. This time she couldn't resist flicking out her tongue for a brief taste.

"Mmmm, Yumi..."

"Is this okay?" Yumi questioned without removing her lips from Sachiko's back. She ran her tongue in a circle along the girl's shoulder and paused to suckle at the area between her shoulder blades. Her hands moved upwards slightly and she continued her massage.

"Mmmm, uh huh," Sachiko responded huskily, her back arching in response to her touch.

As her lips moved downards, Yumi moved her hands upwards. She pressed lingering kisses along Sachiko's back, taking the time to taste her skin in the process. She paused when her lips reached the edge of Sachiko's skirt and moved her hands to the girl's waist.

She lifted herself up and leaned forward. She pressed her chest against Sachiko's back and gently kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Did that feel okay?"

"More than okay Yumi. You're amazing," Sachiko turned around in her arms and surprised Yumi with a firm kiss to her lips.

Yumi pulled away breathlessly and looked down at her girlfriend with a dazed expression. Sachiko was beautiful. She leaned back in for another kiss and began to slowly slide her lips against Sachiko's. Of their own accord, her hands reached for Sachiko's breasts. She rubbed the girl's nipples between her fingers, enjoying the way Sachiko pushed against her and moaned in response.

Before long her tongue had sought entrance into the Sachiko's mouth and she felt Sachiko's hands slide their way beneath her shirt so that they could press against the skin of her lower back.

She whimpered at the contact and pulled away slightly. Her eyes still half closed, she leaned back down and began pressing kisses against Sachiko's cheek before moving down to her jaw and then her neck. Meanwhile, her fingers continued to play with Sachiko's nipples. But she wanted more of a reaction. She needed to taste more of Sachiko's skin.

With that in mind, she moved her kisses further down Sachiko's chest and found her way to one of Sachiko's nipples. She moved her hand to the side and ran her tongue around the peak. She felt Sachiko tremble beneath her and covered the entire tip with her mouth. She continued to swirl her tongue around the centre of Sachiko's nipple as she applied a warm pressure with her mouth.

Sachiko tasted like heaven. She was incredible. She would never get enough of this.

"Mmmm, Sachiko," she moaned against her girlfriend's skin and moved to capture her other breast. "Mmmmm," she moaned again as her tongue met with Sachiko's nipple. She moved her hand back to Sachiko's other breast and began to rub her nipple between her thumb and finger, enjoying the way it felt.

Sachiko's hands moved from under her shirt to the back of her neck instead. She felt Sachiko caress her gently as her fingers worked their way up into her hair.

After a while she returned to Sachiko's other breast and began alternating her attention. She could feel Sachiko's skin getting warmer by the second.

Sachiko was amazing...

"Oh Sachiko..." Yumi groaned.

She returned her hand to Sachiko's breast and moved her lips to the skin between her breasts. Small beads of perspiration had begun to form and Yumi couldn't resist running her tongue over them.

"Mmmm... Sachiko..." Yumi moaned. "You taste... Mmmmm... Salty... Mmmmm..."

Yumi gradually moved her lips further down Sachiko's chest, taking the time to fully sample every part of her girlfriend's skin. She eventually made her way down over Sachiko's stomach and stopped when her lips met with the edge of Sachiko's skirt.

She froze then and moved her hands from Sachiko's breasts to her hips. She felt Sachiko's hands against her hair stop their gentle movements in order to simply cradle her gently.

She closed her eyes and lowered her cheek to Sachiko's abdomen. She couldn't move if she wanted to. From her position she couldn't help but inhale the musky scent that was Sachiko. She hadn't been prepared for it, or for her reaction to it. She could stay like this forever. Sachiko's scent was incredible.

"I could stay like this forever," Yumi spoke her thoughts dreamily.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko said her name tenderly and lovingly ran her fingers through her hair.

Yumi moaned softly as she once again inhaled Sachiko's scent. "I don't ever want to move."

"I don't want you to move either," Sachiko replied huskily. "But I do think we should get up soon. Or we'll be late for dinner."

Yumi frowned. She'd forgotten all about their dinner plans. "Do we have to go?"

"I think we do. Unless you want to explain to our friends why we didn't make it."

Yumi chuckled. She could just imagine Yoshino's reaction if they failed to show up. She'd never live it down.

"Yumi," Sachiko moved her hands to Yumi's shoulders. She sat up and gently dragged Yumi with her.

Yumi reluctantly pulled away and met her girlfriend's gaze with a shy smile.

"I need a shower Yumi," Sachiko told her with a smile. "I'd invite you to join me, but we've got dinner plans," she chuckled.

After a moment Sachiko's expression became serious and her eyes turned a very deep shade of blue. Yumi felt her breath catch at the sudden intensity of her gaze.

"I'm more than a little turned on right now Yumi..."

Yumi blushed at her girlfriend's admission and lowered her gaze shyly.

"But I haven't forgotten," Sachiko lifted a hand to Yumi's cheek and gently caressed her skin. "You promised to join me in a bath...and I _will_ collect on that...soon..."

Yumi's gasped as she met Sachiko's gaze. She'd never seen such a heated look in her girlfriend's eyes before. The desire she saw there made her whole body quiver.

She moaned as Sachiko leaned over and captured her lips. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wiillingly, eagerly meeting Sachiko's tongue with her own.

Sachiko pulled back as their kiss deepened. "I don't think we'll make it out of the door at this rate," she chuckled. "I'm going to take that shower now."

Yumi watched with a shy smile as Sachiko stood up. She expected the girl to head into the bathroom immediately and was surprised when she didn't.

Her eyes widened as Sachiko unzipped her skirt and she watched with parted lips as the material fell to the floor. Sachiko turned to face her with a gilnt in her eye and she couldn't help but take note of the warm flush in her cheeks. She was even more surprised as she watched Sachiko step out of her panties.

Yumi gasped at the sight before her. Sachiko was incredible. With flaming cheeks, Yumi lowered her gaze downwards and locked onto the area between Sachiko's legs. Her breathing became shallow, her eyes glazed over and she began to feel a little bit dizzy.

"I'll be back soon," she heard Sachiko say a moment later, the words sounding hoarse and breathless.

Without moving her gaze from between Sachiko's legs, Yumi nodded. "Okay..."

She watched silently as Sachiko turned around and walked towards the bathroom. She couldn't help but gasp at the change in scenery. Sachiko's backside was so firm and smooth...she looked just as sexy from behind as she did from the front.

Yumi closed her eyes and groaned once Sachiko had left the room. She felt as if she'd just experienced a sensory overload. With a sigh, she flopped herself back down onto Sachiko's bed and focused on her breathing, determined to calm herself down.

She didn't have much luck and soon began to realise she'd probably need to use the bathroom herself once Sachiko was done. A cold shower was the only thing that would help her out of the state she was in.


	18. Chapter 18

Yumi opened her eyes as she felt a dip in the mattress beside her legs.

"I'm done with my shower Yumi. It's all yours if you want to use it."

Sitting up, she placed her feet on the floor and turned to look at her girlfriend.

Yumi gasped at the sight before her.

Sachiko was wearing nothing but a thin towel. It barely covered her breasts and didn't even reach her thighs. She could clearly see the tantalising curls between Sachiko's legs poking out from under the edge.

She closed her eyes and blushed. Sachiko was so incredibly sexy. She couldn't believe how amazing her girlfriend was. She wanted nothing more than to tear that towel off Sachiko's body and stare at her beauty. Why did Sachiko have to do this to her? It had taken her the entire length of Sachiko's shower to calm down. She'd only just gotten her composure back and now...

"Yumi...?"

Sachiko reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

Yumi forced her eyes open and turned to meet Sachiko's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Yumi blushed. "It's just...you're too sexy Sachiko." Yumi's blush deepend and she giggled nervously. "You're making me dizzy..."

Sachiko chuckled and lifted a hand to her cheek. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Yumi's.

Yumi closed her eyes and returned the kiss, opening her lips slightly.

Sachiko pulled away before the kiss could deepen.

Yumi lifted her hand and gently placed her fingertips against Sachiko's lips. "Your lips are cold," she observed, lowering her hand back down.

Sachiko smiled back warmly. "That's because I just had a really cold shower," she chuckled.

Yumi giggled and couldn't resist moving her hands to Sachiko's bare shoulders. "You're freezing," she narrowed her eyes but didn't remove her hands. She gently rubbed Sachiko's shoulders and looked at her with concern. "You'll catch cold..."

"I'm fine Yumi," Sachiko reassured with a smile. "I'll get dressed in a moment. You should go shower. It's almost 7. We'll be late."

Yumi nodded and pulled Sachiko in towards her. She wanted to warm her girlfriend up a little bit before she got up. Sachiko's skin felt really cold. She moved her hands to Sachiko's back and rested her head against her chest.

She felt Sachiko's hands reach around her waist and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Sachiko's body against hers.

She held her close for a long moment, allowing the heat from her own body to radiate towards Sachiko. She didn't want her girlfriend to get sick.

"You're so warm Yumi," Sachiko whispered into her ear. "Thank you." She placed a soft kiss against Yumi's cheek as she spoke.

Yumi smiled and pulled away from the embrace.

"I won't be long Sachiko," she informed as she stood up.

She looked down at her girlfriend and felt her cheeks grow warm. Sachiko still looked way too sexy. She couldn't resist leaning down for a quick kiss.

She had to force herself to keep the kiss brief and practically ran towards the bathroom once her lips had left Sachiko's.

She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Sachiko really was the most beautiful person she'd ever met. She simply couldn't get the image of her body out of her mind. Seeing her in that towel was almost a form of torture.

Forcing the thoughts from her head, Yumi removed her watch and quickly shed her clothes before placing them in the hamper. She made a move to enter the tiled bathing area when she heard the door open behind her.

She turned around and froze. Sachiko entered the room completely naked, holding her towel in her hands along with the clothing she'd discarded earlier.

Yumi's eyes widened and she forgot to breathe for a moment. She couldn't resist running her gaze the entire length of Sachiko's body, absorbing every last detail of her girlfriend's naked-ness.

There was a slight blush in Sachiko's cheeks which Yumi found utterly delectable.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, " Sachiko ventured huskily. "I thought you'd be in the shower already... I just wanted to put these away," she explained as she moved towards the hamper.

Yumi still couldn't move and merely nodded, watching silently as Sachiko unloaded her clothes and towel into the hamper.

Sachiko met her gaze then and she saw a hint of desire enter her girlfriend's eyes. She remained frozen as Sachiko's eyes trailed over her body. She'd forgotten about her own state of undress and felt the warmth in her cheeks increasing. She got a sudden urge to cover herself up, feeling more than a little shy under the intensity of Sachiko's gaze.

Before she could react, Sachiko took a step towards her and Yumi suddenly found herself being pushed hard up against the wall. Sachiko lifted her hands to her shoulders to hold her in place and Yumi couldn't help but moan as Sachiko's lips descended upon her own with urgency.

Caught by surprise, Yumi could do nothing but respond to the demand of Sachiko's kiss. She parted her lips for Sachiko and allowed her to plunder the expanse of her mouth at will, moaning softly as the girl's tongue met with her own.

She gave herself over to Sachiko completely, reacting without thought to the heat eminating from her girlfriend. She'd never been kissed like this before. It was not only hot and passionate, but entirely unrestrained. There was an energy to the kiss that completely unraveled her. It told her Sachiko wanted her. That she needed her. And that she wasn't going to stop until she had taken her.

Of their own accord, Yumi's arms reached around Sachiko's waist. She pressed her hands firmly against the soft skin of Sachiko's lower back and gasped when she felt her nipples harden against her girlfriend's. She felt Sachiko shiver at her touch and the girl's body pushed harder against her own in reaction.

Yumi groaned and trembled when Sachiko pressed her thigh firmly against her centre and she couldn't help but gasp as her own thigh brushed up against the soft hair between Sachiko's legs.

She dug her fingers into Sachiko's skin and unwittingly lowered her hands to the soft cheeks of her girlfriend's _derriere_. She had no control over her actions as she pulled Sachiko's body closer to her own, needing to increase the pressure she was applying between her legs. She wanted to become one with Sachiko. She no longer wanted to be a separate being.

The downy softness of Sachiko's hair pressing against her skin was almost more than Yumi could handle. She could clearly feel the outline of her girlfriend's most sensitive spot being pushed firmly against her thigh. She felt dizzy and naughty, and when she realised that there was now a telltale dampness between her girlfriend's legs, Yumi felt her own legs give way.

This was too much for her. She felt like she was about to faint. She moved her hands from Sachiko's backside up to her shoulders.

She pulled away from the kiss as a state of dizziness took over and the muscles in her legs completely gave out on her. Sachiko's arms reached for her waist as she began to fall and her girlfriend gently guided them both to the floor on their knees.

"Yumi...?" Sachiko spoke her name tenderly as her hands moved to her cheeks in concern. "Are you okay?"

Breathing heavily, Yumi could only nod, still unable to completely focus her gaze or form words. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Sachiko's shoulder, sighing softly as Sachiko's hands moved to her back. She held Sachiko close for a long time, focusing on each breath until she no longer felt like she would pass out.

"I'm sorry Sachiko," she lifted her head and whispered the words in her ear. "It was too much...too sexy..."

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko tenderly carresed her hair and placed a soft kiss against her cheek. "Don't apologise. I'm sorry. I pushed you too far didn't I?"

"Oh no," Yumi protested huskily. "It's okay, really. I didn't mind. I don't know why I reacted like this. When I felt you against me...when I realised how w-wet you were down there, uh...oh Sachiko...I'm just not used to..."

Yumi trailed off shyly, her blush deepening as she pulled away and met Sachiko's gaze. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her lips. Had she really just admitted to Sachiko that she'd noticed how wet she was? Never in her life had she imagined she'd be having this kind of converstion with her Onee-sama.

Yumi trembled when Sachiko cupped both her cheeks in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and leaned into the contact, alowing herself to enjoy the pleasure of her girlfriend's touch.

"I'm not used to it either," Sachiko whispered, allowing her breath to brush up against Yumi's lips as she spoke. "I think I lost control of myself a little," she admitted. "I've never felt like that before Yumi. It's like I couldn't get enough of you. I wanted you to become a part of me. And I couldn't control that. I'm sorry..."

"I felt it too," Yumi admitted shyly. "I wanted to be with you...as close to you as possible. It caught me off guard."

She felt Sachiko shiver against her and the girl pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"You're very precious to me Yumi," Sachiko whispered into her ear. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Yumi pulled back and met Sachiko's gaze with a smile.

She looked into Sachiko's eyes for a long while, allowing the love she felt to wash over her completely.

"We should get ready..." Sachiko broke the silence with a sudden frown. "We're going to be late for dinner."

Yumi's eyes widened as she remembered their dinner plans and she disentangled herself from Sachiko.

"Oh right, I completely forgot," she said as she stood up.

Sachiko chuckled and lifted herself up slowly. "I'll go get dressed while you shower. Don't take too long."

"Okay," Yumi flashed Sachiko a huge smile before entering the bathroom area.

"On second thought..."

Yumi turned in surprise as Sachiko's hand reached for hers.

"I think I better join you for a moment," Sachiko squeezed her hand and dragged her over to the shower. "I need a refresher," she explained. "The effects of my cold shower earlier have all worn out," she chuckled.

Yumi blushed and allowed herself to be pulled into the bathtub. She let go of her girlfriend's hand and watched silently as Sachiko turned on the cold water before stepping under the showerhead.

Her girlfriend shivered as the cold water hit her body and Yumi couldn't help but giggle, laughing more from nerves than amusement.

"Oh, you find that funny, huh?" Sachiko looked at her with a glint in her eye. "Come here Yumi..."

"Ehhhh!" Yumi squealed as Sachiko grabed her hand and pulled her under the shower with her. She gasped when her nipples met with Sachiko's and shivered as the cold water hit her heated body. "It's cold Sachiko," she protested, attempting to squirm out of her grasp. "Let me go..."

Sachiko giggled and released her grip. "Not so funny now, eh?" she teased.

"How can you stand it that cold?" Yumi questioned as she sat back down on the edge of the tub and wrapped her arms around herself, still shiverring. "It's freezing."

Sachiko laughed again and reached for the soap. "It's not that I like it this cold," she explained, stepping out from under the water. "But the shock to the system helps focus my thoughts."

Yumi blushed and gave her girlfriend a shy smile. "I...I see..."

Her blush deepened as Sachiko began to briskly lather the soap over her body, and Yumi quickly forgot about the beads of cold water still on her skin. She found herself getting warmer by the second and her eyes widened as she followed the trail from Sachiko's arms, over her chest, down her thighs and between her legs.

"Sachiko..." she spoke her girlfriend's name in a barely audible whisper, her breath catching in her throat. The sight of Sachiko lathering her most private are was more than her already overheated senses could handle, but she was unable to look away.

Sachiko met her gaze with a blush of her own and stopped her movements. Yumi could see the embarrassment in her girlfriend's eyes and knew Sachiko had probably just realised what she was doing. She must've been on auto-pilot...

"Here Yumi," Sachiko reached for her hand and surprised her by depositing the soap onto her palm. "I'm done with this. You can use it while I rinse off..."

Yumi looked down at the soap in her hands, her mind racing. She was holding Sachiko's soap... The soap Sachiko had just used to...

Yumi closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths. Did Sachiko really expect her to use the soap after she'd just used it on her most private area? She had to be kidding, right? Oh God, what was she going to do? This was too hot. Too sexy. She couldn't handle this...

But she knew she had to. She wasn't a child anymore. She was almost seventeen. She had a girlfriend. A very sexy girlfriend. And if she was ever going to have an adult relationship with her, she would have to grow up.

"Okay," Yumi said in a small voice and stood up hesitantly. "Thank's Sachiko."

With that, she quickly began lathering the soap over her skin, avoiding Sachiko's gaze and focusing intently on her actions. When she was done, she looked up to find Sachiko staring at her with very dark eyes. There was so much heat in her gaze that Yumi felt as if Sachiko's look was burning a hole right through her.

"Come here Yumi!" Sachiko demanded huskily, her words coming out with so much force that Yumi couldn't help but obey.

She took a step towards Sachiko and gasped when she felt the girl's hands reach for her hips. She dropped the soap in surprise and allowed herself to be pulled into her girlfriend's embrace.

Sachiko captured her lips instantly and Yumi couldn't help but realise that every sensitive part of her was now pressed up against the corresponding area of Sachiko's body. Her nipples, her stomach, her thighs and even the area between her legs.

She groaned against Sachiko's lips and quivered when she felt the girl's hands move towards her back and come to rest against the cheeks of her _derriere_. She opened her mouth to accept Sachiko's tongue and moved her own hands to Sachiko's backside, the cold water hitting her skin going unnoticed.

As her tongue began to slide against Sachiko's, Yumi groaned again and couldn't help thrusting her hips. She instantly felt the hair between her legs brushing against Sachiko's and was unable to resist digging her fingers into the soft cheeks of her _derriere._

She felt Sachiko tremble against her and gasped when Sachiko responded in kind. Her flesh burned under Sachiko's grip and Yumi began to see stars.

She pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. She released her hold on Sachiko and pressed against her shoulders to push her away.

Sachiko let go of her immediately, her eyes half closed and her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm...sorry...Yumi..." Sachiko apologised between breaths. "Staying here wasn't...such a good idea...was it...?"

Yumi smiled weakly and nodded, unable to form words.

Sachiko returned her smile and reached for the shower nozzle.

Yumi watched with unsteady breaths as she detached it and began to guide it over her body. Sachiko was incredible. She looked so sexy. Yumi could barely contain herself from reaching out to her as she observed the water spraying every part of Sachiko's skin.

"I'll let you finish up alone Yumi," Sachiko told her hoarsely once she'd returned the nozzle to its cradle.

"Okay," Yumi replied huskily, tearing her gaze from Sachiko's naked form. As Sachiko stepped out of the tub, Yumi closed her eyes and relocated herself underneath the cold water.

She could hear the soft rustling of Sachiko drying herself off, but forced herself to keep her eyes closed. She had to focus. Had to let the cold water do its thing. The water was freezing against her heated skin. So why wasn't it working? Why did she still feel like she would burst into flames at any moment?

Opening her eyes, Yumi looked up to find Sachiko's eyes on her once again. She blushed but did not look away.

She continued to look into Sachiko's eyes as her girlfriend wrapped the towel around herself. She couldn't move. There was so much heat reflecting back at her from Sachiko. It was as if her girlfriend was calling out to her silently. She wanted to run to her.

"Sachiko..." She moved to take a step towards her but froze as Sachiko held up her hand.

"Stay there Yumi," Sachiko spoke hoarsely, the words sounding strained against her lips. "If you come any closer I'll..."

Yumi nodded in understanding. "I know..."

"I should go..." Sachiko ventured but continued to stare into her eyes.

"Okay..."

"I'll be going now..." Sachiko remained stationary.

"Okay..." Yumi repeated.

"I'm going..." Sachiko still made no move to leave, her eyes burning a hole in Yumi's.

"Oh Sachiko!" Yumi couldn't contain herself any longer and switched off the cold water.

She stepped out of the tub and practically bowled her girlfriend over with the fierceness of her embrace. She wrapped her arms around Sachiko's neck as they fell to the ground and captured her lips in the process.

She felt Sachiko's hands reach around her and trembled when they came to rest against her _derriere. _She deepend her kiss then and began to slide her tongue against Sachiko's.

Sachiko lifted her hands up along her back and placed them on her shoulders. She pushed against them gently and Yumi instantly broke the kiss.

"Sachiko!" She pulled back and looked down at her girlfriend with heavy lids.

"We should get up..." Sachiko whispered hoarsely, the desire in her eyes negating her resolve.

Yumi nodded but remained staring down into Sachiko's eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze away. The look in Sachiko's eyes was incredible. It was drawing her back in. Sachiko didn't want her to move. Sachiko wanted to keep holding her...kissing her...

Even though her words spoke otherwise, how could she refuse the silent command?

"Sachiko..." Yumi lowered her head back down and paused just before her lips met Sachiko's. Despite her look, her girlfriend was right. They really should get up...

"Mmmm!" Yumi moaned in surprise as Sachiko's hands reached for her cheeks and pulled her down the rest of the way to her lips. "Mmmm," she moaned again as their lips met. Sachiko was amazing.

As she opened her mouth and met Sachiko's tongue, Yumi began to feel all thought leaving her.

It was at that moment that she pulled away. If she kept kissing Sachiko, at this rate they would never leave the bathroom.

"Sachiko..." She looked down at her girlfriend again with desire-ridden eyes. "Sachiko..." She repeated her name as her resolve faltered and she felt Sachiko pulling her back down for another kiss.

"Yumi..." Sachiko spoke her name huskily as she halted her own movement.

Yumi exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She could see the strain her girlfriend was under to halt the kiss. She had to get up now.

"Sachiko..."

With resolve, Yumi forced herself to reach for Sachiko's hands and lifted them away from her cheeks. She squeezed them gently as she stood up and dragged Sachiko up with her.

She instantly let go of her hands and took a step away from Sachiko. She looked up at her girlfriend and blushed as she saw her gaze trail over her naked body.

A second later, Yumi's eyes widened in surprise when Sachiko unhooked her towel and she couldn't help but run her eyes along the entire length of her newly exposed body.

"Dry yourself off Yumi!" Sachiko demanded harshly and threw the towel at her.

Yumi caught it in surprise and smiled shyly as realisation hit her.

"Then go get dressed..." Yumi suggested with a glint in her eye as she began to towel herself off. "You're having the same effect on me," she admitted with a blush, shyly looking over her shoulder at Sachiko.

She heard Sachiko gasp and a second later Yumi once again found herself in her girlfriend's arms. She dropped the towel to the floor as their lips met and moaned into the embrace.

"Come on," Sachiko pulled back a moment later and reached for her hand. "Lets get out of here!"

Yumi could only nod as Sachiko dragged her out of the bathroom, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath.

Sachiko let go of her hand once they'd entered her room and looked at her intently.

She met Sachiko's gaze with the same intensity and quickly found herself once again longing to kiss her girlfriend.

Forcing down her desire, Yumi turned around and moved towards her bag instead, determined to find something to wear. She quickly located her pale pink cotton panties and matching bra and turned to place them on the bed. She would start with these before deciding on an outfit.

"They're very cute Yumi," Sachiko observed.

Yumi gasped in surprise as she felt the girl's hands reach around her waist from behind. She placed her hands atop Sachiko's instinctively and gently pressed against them where they rested on her abdomen.

How long had Sachiko been watching her? It was obvious the girl had made no move to get dressed. She could feel the girl's nipples pushing against the skin of her back and the soft curls between her legs were tickling her backside.

"Sachiko...?" Yumi spoke her name shakily and closed her eyes as Sachiko placed a brief kiss against her neck.

"Mmmm," Sachiko moaned against her skin and Yumi couldn't help but lean back into the embrace. "You're so adorable Yumi," Sachiko continued, placing another kiss against her neck. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I can't keep my hands off you..."

"Mmmmm," was all Yumi could say as she arched her neck, reacting to the movement of Sachiko's tongue against her skin.

"We need to get you dressed," Sachiko spoke as she began to suckle at her skin.

"Mmm hmmm," Yumi agreed and closed her eyes. She would agree to anything Sachiko said at this moment.

"Pick up your panties," Sachiko whispered huskily and nipped gently at her earlobe.

Yumi blushed and did as she was told. She leaned over to pick up her underwear without leaving Sachiko's hold. She stepped into them shakily, her skin buzzing as Sachiko leaned over her back while she pulled them upwards. Before she had reached her knees, she felt Sachiko's hands reach for her own and paused her movements.

"Let me..." Sachiko inisted against her ear, flicking her tongue out as she spoke.

Yumi let go of her underwear in response. How could she refuse a request like that?

As she felt Sachiko drag her panties over her thighs, Yumi couldn't help but quiver at the sensation. She could feel the girl's breath becoming shorter against her neck and the way the girl's fingertips brushed up against her skin was utterly intoxicating.

Sachiko's fingers ran over the curls between her legs as she pulled her panties into place and Yumi couldn't help but tremble in response.

"Sachiko!!!"

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko whispered into her ear as she moved her hands back to her abdomen. "Was that too much? I couldn't resist..."

"It's okay Sachiko," Yumi moved her hands back to cover Sachiko's and blushed. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"But you're okay with it?"

"Mmmm... I am," Yumi moaned again as Sachiko gently bit her earlobe and she felt the girl's tongue reach inside for a brief taste.

"Let me know if anything I do makes you uncomfortable," Sachiko moved her lips back down to her neck. "I'm finding it rather hard to control my actions at the moment Yumi. It's actually quite unsettling."

Yumi pushed her hands against Sachiko's and arched her neck as her girlfriend's lips began to suckle at her skin.

"You're not the only one," Yumi admitted huskily. "Do you want me to get my bra?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Sachiko agreed against her skin. "We need to get you dressed, don't we?" She whispered as she returned her lips to Yumi's earlobe.

"Mmmm hmmm," Yumi closed her eyes and shuddered. Her girlfriend's lips against her ear felt so sexy. She could feel the skin of her neck prickling with goosbumps.

"Hand me your bra Yumi," Sachiko demanded agaisnt her ear.

"Okay," Yumi agreed and reached for her undergarment. She felt Sachiko's hands leave her abdomen so they could pick up her bra.

A moment later Sachiko had covered her breasts and was expertly fastening the clasp at her back. She turned around in her girlfriend's arms and placed her hands around Sachiko's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered huskily before leaning in for a brief kiss.

"You're welcome Yumi," Sachiko smiled at her as she took a step back.

Yumi blushed under Sachiko's gaze.

"Very cute," Sachiko observed. "I like the little bow," Sachiko surprised Yumi by placing her fingers against the tip of her panties. "It's adorable," she pressed against the bow, and surprised Yumi by kneeling down and placing a long kiss against the edge of her panties.

"Sachiko!!!" Yumi closed her eyes and shivered. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend was doing.

"Sorry," Sachiko blushed and hastily stood up. "I don't know what's come over me," she admitted as she took a step back. "I don't feel like myself at the moment..."

Yumi was a little surprised by the sudden embarrasment she saw in Sachiko's demeanour. After the bold way Sachiko had just touched her, she had expected a more self assured reaction. It made her realise that she wasn't the only one who was new at this. Sachiko was merely a high school girl just like her. The world of sex was new to them both. It made her feel a little better about her own shyness.

"It's okay Sachiko," Yumi reached for Sachiko's hands and gave her a warm smile.

Sachiko returned her gaze with a hesitant smile of her own. "You're so adorable Yumi..."

Yumi blushed and looked away. "You're the amazing one," she spoke softly. "You're so beautiful Sachiko. Every time I look at you I can't help but feel like I'm dreaming. I'm so lucky..."

Yumi risked a glance at Sachiko and felt her heart melt. The look of love she saw reflecting back at her was more than she could handle and she leaned in for a kiss.

She kept the contact brief and pulled away before the kiss took over her senses.

"Sachiko...shouldn't you get dressed too?"

Sachiko smiled and released her hold on Yumi. "I think I better," she agreed. "We're going to be late, aren't we?" She glanced at her alarm clock and frowned.

Yumi followed her gaze and gasped. "Oh my God! We're so late!" They had a little over fifteen minutes before they had to be at the restaurant. They would never make it on time now.

"There's no point panicking," Sachiko reached for her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "We're already late. We can't turn back the clock," she spoke against Yumi's ear huskily. "Come on, you can help me get dressed if you like..."

Yumi blushed as Sachiko let her go. She nodded her agreement and watched silently as the girl headed towards her wardrobe. A moment later Sachiko returned to Yumi's side with a set of pale blue cotton panties and matching bra.

"These should do," she spoke with a smile and held out her bra to Yumi. "Can you help me with this while I put on my panties?"

Yumi felt the warmth in her cheeks increase as she took the bra from Sachiko.

"Okay," she agreed huskily and licked her lips as she watched Sachiko turn around.

With a deep breath and slightly shaking hands she hesitantly placed the bra over Sachiko's breasts while her girlfriend slipped into her panties.

Yumi stepped away from Sachiko once she'd finished with the clasp and felt her breath catch as her girlfriend turned around. Sachiko looked incredibly sexy in her matching underwear.

"You like?" Sachiko asked with a blush.

Yumi nodded with an answering blush. "You're very sexy..."

She watched as Sachiko closed her eyes while taking a deep breath.

"Yumi, do you have any idea what those words do to me?"

Yumi's blush deepened and she had to force herself not to take a step towards Sachiko.

"Probably the same thing they do to me," she admitted huskily.

Sachiko smiled at her and Yumi felt her breath catch.

"We're never going to make it to the restaurant are we?" Yumi giggled in an attempt to change the mood.

"Not at this rate," Sachiko agreed with a chuckle of her own. "Come on," she ventured as she moved towards Yumi's bag. "Lets find you something to wear."

"Okay," Yumi agreed and quickly reached her girlfriend's side.

"How about this?" Sachiko held up a pair of Yumi's jeans and looked at her questioningly.

Yumi shook her head and frowned. "What are _you _going to wear Sachiko? Are jeans okay? I'd prefer a skirt...but the one I brought is probably too plain..."

"Hmmm..." Sachiko dropped the jeans and frowned thoughtfully. "Jeans would be fine but if you want a skirt..."

Yumi watched as Sachiko headed over to her wardrobe and she looked at her girlfriend curiously.

"I think I have an old skirt that you might like," Sachiko explained and began to rummage through her clothes. "It's a little small for me now but it should fit you. Here," she said a moment later and held out a long dark blue skirt. It had a small print of pink cherry blossoms running down the side and was made of a soft velvety material. "What do you think?"

Yumi's eyes widened. "Wow, it's beautiful. Is it really okay for me to wear it?"

"Of course," Sachiko assured her with a smile. "You can have it if you like. I don't wear it anymore."

Yumi grinned and wrapped her arms around Sachiko's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you," she said as she pulled away.

Sachiko smiled down at her warmly and unzipped the skirt. "Lets see what it looks like," Sachiko knelt down and motioned for Yumi to step into the material.

Yumi quickly obliged and shivered as Sachiko slid the skirt over her thighs. It might have been her imagination, but she could swear that Sachiko had purposefully allowed her fingertips to linger against the skin of her thighs as she slid the material over her legs.

"It's perfect," Sachiko observed as she stood and zipped up the skirt. "We just have to find you a nice top to go with it. Hmmm, let me see..." Sachiko headed back to her wardrobe and once again began rummaging around. "How about this?"

Yumi smiled in approval as Sachiko held out a long-sleeved pale blue satin blouse. There was no pattern on it so it wouldn't clash with the skirt she had on.

"You can keep this too," Sachiko continued. "It's also a little small for me now."

"It's gorgeous," Yumi shook her head in disbelief. "You're spoiling me Sachiko. I can't accept it..."

"Of course you can," Sachiko smiled and took a step towards her. "Let me spoil you..." she continued huskily as she placed a hand against her cheek. "You're my girlfriend after all. It's my right." And with that, she leaned in and briefly kissed Yumi's lips.

Yumi smiled at Sachiko as she pulled away. "Thank you..."

Sachiko smiled back and unbuttoned the shirt in her hands.

Yumi held out her arms and allowed Sachiko to dress her, enjoying the way the girl's knuckles brushed against her skin as they buttoned the blouse. When she was done, Sachiko stepped back to admire her handiwork and smiled.

"You look very beautiful Yumi..."

Yumi blushed and looked away, a little embarrassed. She was not used to being called beautiful.

"Don't be shy," Sachiko reached for Yumi and pulled her in for a hug. "You _are_ beautiful Yumi," she whispered against her ear. "And you better get used to hearing it."

Yumi closed her eyes as Sachiko kissed her neck and moaned softly. "Sachiko..."

"Mmmm?" Sachiko pulled away with a wry grin. "We shouldn't start this again, eh?"

Yumi chuckled. "We're already late as it is."

"I better get ready then," Sachiko giggled. "Why don't you brush out your hair while I get dressed?" she suggested. "It's still a bit damp after the shower isn't it? You should blow dry it to curb the stray ends. That way you could wear it down. I'd like to see your hair down. You don't wear it that way very often..."

Yumi looked at her girlfriend with shining eyes. She loved her so much. If Sachiko wanted her hair down, she would wear it down. She would do anything for her.

"Okay then. I'll wear it down for you..."

"Thank you... Wait here while I get the blow dryer," Sachiko instructed and flashed her a warm smile.

When she returned, Yumi made quick work of her hair while Sachiko picked out something to wear.

"What do you think Yumi?" Sachiko questioned once she was finished.

Yumi turned off the blow dryer and looked over at her girlfriend. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Sachiko was so beautiful.

She was wearing a long black dress that had an understated print of single red roses covering its skirt. There was a subtle slit along the side that reached halfway up Sachiko's leg to her knee. The neck was just low enough so that she could make out a hint of Sachiko's cleavage, but still high enough to be respectable, while the sleaves hugged her arms tightly and she noted an adorable pattern of red lace at the edge.

"Wow!!!" Yumi looked on in a daze. "You're so beautiful..."

Sachiko smiled at her and turned around gracefully to give her a better look. "You like?"

"I like," Yumi nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from Sachiko. "I could stare at you forever..."

Sachiko chuckled and reached Yumi's side. "Then we'd never make it to the restaurant," she teased. "By the way, you're hair looks great Yumi. I like it this way," she lifted a hand and ran her fingers gently through her hair.

Yumi shivered and closed her eyes, enjoying the intimacy.

"Yumi...would you like to brush my hair for me?" Sachiko questioned a moment later.

Yumi's eyes widened and she stood up eagerly. She'd love to brush Sachiko's hair. It was something she's always wanted to do.

"Of course!" She motioned towards the seat, eager to get started.

Sachiko chuckled in amusement at Yumi's eagerness and gracefuly sat down.

Yumi began by running her fingertips over the slightly damp strands of Sachiko's hair. She loved Sachiko's hair. It was so silky and smooth and manageable. Not like her own.

With that thought, she reached for the blow dryer and a nearby hair brush.

She took her time with Sachiko's hair, making the most of the situation. She felt like she was experiencing a dream. She'd often wondered what it would be like to brush Sachiko's hair. She'd actually contemplated offering to do so multiple times at school, but could never find the right opportunity for it. Brushing your Onee-sama's hair was perfectly acceptable after all.

But they were now much more than soeurs...

Yumi smiled at the thought and turned off the hair dryer. She allowed herself only a few more minutes of brushing Sachiko's hair before she put down the hairbrush. They did have a restaurant to get to after all. Even though they were already late...

She sighed at the thought. Their friends would never let them live this down. She could just imagine their reactions.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Sachiko questioned as she stood up and turned around to face her.

"We're so late," she explained with another sigh. "They're not gonna let us live this down..."

"It can't be helped," Sachiko replied with a sigh of her own. She frowned thoughtfully for a minute. "I could always tell them our driver was held up on a job for my father..."

"Lie to them!?"

Sachiko chuckled at the shocked expression on Yumi's face. "Would you rather we tell them the truth?"

"I guess not," Yumi replied reufully.

"It'll be okay Yumi," Sachiko reached for her hands and squeezed then reassuringly. "If they give us a hard time, just let me handle it, okay? I'll protect you," she promised with a twinkle in her eye.

Yumi chuckled and smiled gratefully at her girlfriend. She couldn't help but feel it really would be okay. As long as Sachiko was by her side, she could handle anything.

"I'll call for the driver now if you're ready to go?"

"Okay," Yumi confirmed with a smile. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be. I just need to grab my watch and I think I'll wear my locket as well..."

"Good idea," Sachiko agreed. "I think I'll wear mine also."

With that, the girls took care of the final preparations before heading out.

Yumi couldn't help but feel a little aprehensive as she left the room on Sachiko's arm. Even with Sachiko by her side, she wasn't looking forward to dealing with her friend's reaction to their lateness. Their friend's teasing could be merciless at times.

It was definitely going to be an interesting night though.


	19. Chapter 19

As Sachiko stepped out of the car, she held out her hand to Yumi and guided her out with a smile. They'd finally arrived at the restaurant. She glanced down at her watch and frowned. They were almost half an hour late. She'd never been this late for anything before.

Although, as she recalled the reason for their tardiness, Sachiko couldn't help but feel her cheeks warming and automatically glanced over at her girlfriend. Yumi was looking up at her searchingly and when she met her gaze, the younger girl gave her such a warm, genuine smile that it took all of Sachiko's willpower not to pull her in for a long kiss.

She settled for gently squeezing Yumi's hand instead before wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. She smiled when she felt Yumi's arm reach for her waist.

"You ready to go Yumi?"

"No, not really," Yumi pouted, only half joking. "We're so late..." she trailed off and rested her head against Sachiko's shoulder.

Sachiko smiled and began walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. Yumi was so adorable. She suddenly felt a warm rush of affection run over her and couldn't resist leaning down and placing a tender kiss against the top of Yumi's head.

"It'll be okay Yumi," she spoke in a reassuring tone as she pulled back and halted their steps. "They _are_ our friends after all. Besides, I'm here..."

Sachiko felt a soft kiss against her cheek and closed her eyes. She would never tire of Yumi's lips against her skin.

"Thank you," Yumi whispered, placing another kiss against her cheek.

Sachiko slowly opened her eyes and took a couple of unsteady breaths. What was Yumi doing? Did the girl not realise that even the slightest contact was currently enough to destabilise her?

"Yumi..."

Sachiko gently squeezed Yumi's shoulder and lifted her free hand to Yumi's cheek.

"Oh Yumi," she repeated her name huskily. "I..." Sachiko trailed off as her mind lost focus.

What was she going to say? How could she say anything when Yumi's lips were right there, asking to be kissed...when her skin felt so soft under her touch...?

Ignoring all reason and momentarily forgetting that they were in a public place, Sachiko leant down with the intention of capturing Yumi's lips.

"Hehehe, can't keep your hands off each other for even a second huh? I'm surprised you made it to the restaurant at all. Although, I'm a little disappointed Sachiko. You couldn't have kept Yumi-chan busy for ten more minutes eh?"

Sachiko pulled back and looked up with a startled expression as she came face to face with a grinning Sei.

"Sei-sama...?" Sachiko spoke with surprise. What was that girl doing out here? Where had she jumped out from? And was that Yoshino and Rei by her side?

"Sei-sama?" Yumi questioned after a moment. "Yoshino-chan? Rei-sama?"

"Hehehe," Yoshino smirked and gently punched Sei in the arm. "Looks like I win. Hand it over Sei-sama. That'll be 200 Yen please."

"Yoshino-chan!" Rei rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"We're just having some fun Onee-sama," Yoshino chuckled. "A few hundred Yen isn't going to break the bank."

Sachiko shared a puzzled look with her girlfriend, noting the blush in the girl's cheeks. Poor Yumi, she never handled embarrassment well. Feeling the need to reassure her, Sachiko tightened her hold on Yumi protectively and moved her free hand to the girl's abdomen.

"What's going on?" Sachiko questioned the three girls. "Why aren't you waiting inside the restaurant?"

Sei laughed as she handed over the 200 Yen to Yoshino and the younger girl joined her.

"We figured you'd be late," Yoshino explained while pocketing her newly acquired money, taking a moment to flash her Onee-sama a cheeky grin. "When I informed Sei-sama over the phone that Yumi was staying with you this weakened--"

"I thought I'd make things interesting," Sei interjected with a wink in Yumi's direction.

Sachiko pulled Yumi closer and frowned at Sei instinctively. The way her senpai looked at Yumi never failed to get a rise out of her. Yumi was hers and hers alone. Sei's teasing was definitely in poor taste.

"What are you talking about Sei-sama?" Sachiko questioned, not bothering to hide the irritation in her tone.

Sachiko's frown deepened as Sei laughed and she met her gaze with a smirk.

"You're actually a few minutes early," Sei ventured flippantly. "I really had more faith in you Sachiko," she teased. "If it was me, I think I'd still have Yumi pinned down naked on the bed--"

Sachiko felt her cheeks grow red, both anger and embarrassment fuelling her expression.

"Sei-sama! That's enough! Would you be so kind as to take your mind out of the gutter for one minute and explain the situation clearly?"

"That could be asking a bit much," Yoshino teased good naturedly.

"You've got a point there Yoshino-chan," Sei chuckled. "With Yumi around I just can't help myself..."

"I'll explain," Rei rolled her eyes, but was unable to hide the smirk on her lips. "This was done without my knowledge by the way. Our dinner reservations are actually for 8.30 instead of 8.00. A wager was placed on your inevitable lateness. Yoshino-chan had you down for under 30 minutes while Sei-sama had you at over 30 minutes. I'm afraid you've been deceived so that my insolent cousin could accurately settle her bet with Sei-sama."

"You tricked us!?" Sachiko could feel her anger building. How dare they do this? "For a wager!?"

"That's right," Rei confirmed calmly, nonplussed by Sachiko's reaction. She was used to seeing her friend in hysterics. "We've been hiding in Sei's car for the past half an hour waiting for you to arrive. Not the most pleasant experience, I might add," she gave her cousin and Sei a disapproving glance.

Sachiko could feel her anger increasing by the second. She hated being tricked. Their friends had made a fool out of them. They'd caused both herself and Yumi unnecessary embarrassment.

"This is unacceptable!" Sachiko raised her voice as she glared at Sei. "You--"

Sachiko paused when she felt Yumi's hand cover her own where it lay against her abdomen.

"It's okay Sachiko," Yumi looked up at her as she spoke softly, applying a bit of pressure to her hand in emphasis. "We've been had," Yumi glanced at her friends and smiled. "I concede," she chuckled before looking back up at Sachiko.

Sachiko looked down at Yumi questioningly. She was a little surprised by her calm reaction. She could clearly see how embarrassed Yumi was, so why wasn't she more upset with their friends?

"We shouldn't get upset," Yumi further surprised her by reaching up and whispering the words into her ear. "Why don't we just get them back sometime instead. Revenge when they least expect it."

Sachiko felt her breath catch as her eyes widened. Yumi had a point. A very good point. The idea of getting back at their friends thrilled her to no end. How was it that Yumi knew exactly the right words to say to calm her down? She suddenly felt as if she was being 'handled' by her girlfriend. But surprisingly, the notion didn't bother her. How could it when it simply meant that Yumi knew her all too well?

"Yumi's right," Sachiko blanked out her expression and calmly faced her friends as she spoke. "You're behaviour was inexcusable, but I guess I shouldn't have expected any better." She gave Sei a smug pointed look.

"You're not angry?" Yoshino looked at her with puzzlement and then glanced at Yumi. "What did you say to Sachiko-sama?"

Sachiko chuckled at the surprise she could see in not only Yoshino's expression, but Sei's and Rei's as well. She glanced over at Yumi and shared a knowing look with her girlfriend.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Yoshino," Sachiko answered in Yumi's place, the smirk in her lips highly evident. "There's really no point getting upset with a snake for biting you, is there? Not when it is in their nature."

"I think Sachiko's having a go at us Yoshino-chan," Sei chuckled.

"And why would I do that?" Sachiko feigned an innocent expression.

Sei chuckled again and grinned as her gaze turned to Yumi. "This is your doing isn't it Yumi-chan?"

"What do you mean?" Yumi questioned with a suppressed giggle.

"You've got that girlfriend of yours wrapped around your little finger, don't you? Admit it."

Yumi looked up at Sachiko and blushed.

Sachiko looked down at Yumi and met her gaze warmly. Sei was right. Yumi had her completely worked out. But that was part of what she loved about her. Sachiko lifted her hand up to Yumi's chin and couldn't resist placing a quick kiss against her lips. She was past caring about being in public.

"That she does," Sachiko admitted huskily as she pulled away, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Awwww," Yoshino craned her neck as her expression turned dreamy.

Sei merely chuckled and flashed a grin at the couple. "We might have to hose you down if you keep at it," she teased.

"Throwing balls of paper works just as well," Yoshino interjected with a chuckle.

"Balls of paper?" Sei turned her attention to Yoshino with sudden interest, her eyes gleaming.

Yoshino laughed again and was joined by her Onee-sama.

"Okay, spill. What happened?" Sei demanded.

"Nothing happened," Yumi interjected with a blush.

"Nothing?" Sei quirked an eyebrow deviously before glancing back at Yoshino. She grasped the girl's arm and pulled her close so she could comfortably wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Yoshino-chan, my dear friend, please explain," she insisted with a grin.

"These two really can't keep their hands off one another," Yoshino explained as she extracted herself from Sei's grip.

"Oh really?" Sei chuckled and flashed a grin at Yumi.

Sachiko frowned and placed her hand back on Yumi's abdomen. She could tell her girlfriend was feeling more than a little uncomfortable with the conversation and she wanted nothing more than to protect her from it. However, she knew it was pointless to intercede. Sei would not let up until she'd heard the whole story.

"They were lip-locked this morning at the rose mansion," Yoshino ventured. "Touko-chan, that's Yumi's _petite soeur _and Noriko-chan, Shimako's _soeur_, walked in on them."

"And they didn't notice?" Sei's grinned.

"Nope," Yoshino shook her head and chuckled. "The underclassmen are a bit devious this year. They decided to make tea without informing their seniors of their presence."

"Hahahahahaha," Sei threw her head back as she laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yup," Yoshino giggled. "We walked in and the tea was ready, but Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama were still none the wiser. Rei-chan called out to them and still nothing. In fact, we were close to hosing them down, but I figured paper balls would work just as well."

"Hahahahahaha, oh my god, that's just too funny for words, hahahaha," Sei flashed a teasing grin at the couple in question as tears began to form in her eyes from laughing so hard. "This is priceless. You really threw balls of paper at them? Hahahahahahaha."

"We did," Rei answered as she too began to laugh.

"Oh man," Sei wiped at the tears in her eyes as she continued to chuckle. "Hehehe, I can't believe I missed it. I would give anything to have been there. Not that I blame you Sachiko," she glanced at her with a gleaming expression. "If Yumi was mine, I don't think I could've kept my hands off her either."

"Well, Yumi's _not_ yours, but you still seem to have that problem, don't you?" Sachiko pointed out archly. "Do I have to remind you?" Sachiko continued with a teasing glint.

She then surprised both Yumi and their friends by leaning down and possessively placing her lips against Yumi's neck. She even surprised herself a little. Why did she suddenly feel so territorial?

As she pulled away, her eyes locked onto Sei's and she looked at her smugly. Sei would never have the right to kiss Yumi like this.

Sei met her gaze with a slightly shocked expression. She grinned a moment later as her composure returned and chuckled.

"I give," she held up her hands in mock defeat. "But if you ever feel like mixing it up," Sei moved her gaze back to Yumi and winked. "Feel free to come a-knocking. My bedroom door's always open, you know."

"You think you can provide her with something I can't?" Sachiko found herself asking. She was a little surprised by her own words, but decided to run with them nevertheless. "Yumi doesn't need anyone else. She's got me..."

Sachiko shifted her hold on Yumi so that both her hands were now wrapped around her abdomen and she was able to place her chin against her shoulder. She couldn't resist pressing a kiss against Yumi's cheek as the girl leaned back into her embrace.

"Isn't that right Yumi?" Sachiko questioned huskily as she pulled away.

Yumi met her gaze with a blush and a shy smile.

"Yes," she replied softly, her blush deepening. "You're all I need Sachiko."

Sachiko had to force herself to look away from her girlfriend. She was playing a dangerous game here. Her usually stoic self control was becoming unhinged by the second.

"There you have it Sei-sama," Sachiko manipulated her expression into a smug grin as she met her gaze. "You heard it from Yumi herself. Your services will not be required."

"Hahahaha," Rei laughed and looked over at Sei. "Officially shut down...hehehe. You're fighting a losing battle Sei-sama. You might as well give up."

"Onee-sama's right," Yoshino chuckled. "You've been dumped Sei-sama."

Sei folded her arms and sighed, affecting a look of devastation. "I'm crushed. How could you do this to me Yumi-chan? After all we've been through. Did I mean nothing to you? Was I just your play-thing?"

Yumi chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I think you've got that around the wrong way Sei-sama. Wasn't _I_ _**your**_play-thing?"

"Perhaps," Sei chuckled good naturedly. "But you enjoyed every second of it didn't you?"

"Only in your dreams," Yumi replied with a teasing glint.

"Another arrow in my already broken heart," Sei crushed a fist against her breast dramatically. "I'm done for. Whatever shall I do now?"

"Why don't you find yourself someone else to _play_ with?" Yumi suggested with a chuckle.

Sachiko couldn't help but laugh as well. She enjoyed this light-hearted side of Yumi.

"Yumi's right. I'm sure you'll have no trouble hitting on the next pretty girl you see."

"Is that a challenge?" Sei grinned.

Sachiko chuckled. "It wasn't meant to be. You can treat it however you like."

"Oh I can, can I? Huh...?" Sei narrowed her gaze as her eyes locked onto a spot behind Sachiko. "What will you give me if I take you up on that?" Sei glanced back at Sachiko with a devious expression.

"What?"

Sachiko furrowed her brow thoughtfully. Was Sei really serious? She wouldn't hit on a complete stranger, would she? Although, with Sei, nothing like that should surprise her. She couldn't help but wonder how far that girl would take the joke though.

"Okay... If you hit on the next girl you see, I'll pay for your share of dinner, how's that?"

"Sounds good to me," Sei's grin widened. "In fact, I'll go you one better. I'll _kiss _the next girl I see instead."

Sachiko's eyes widened as Sei began to walk forward, heading right past her. She hadn't been serious. She didn't actually mean for Sei to take her up on a wager. Sei wouldn't really plant a kiss on some poor defenceless stranger...would she?

Sachiko turned around so she could follow Sei's actions, manoeuvring Yumi along with her.

"Sei-sama, stop! I was only kid..."

Sachiko's words of protest died on her lips as she witnessed Sei dramatically grab a hold of some girl and bend her backwards in order to give her an affected stage kiss.

Sachiko couldn't quite make out the identity of the girl being subjected to Sei's advances, but there was definitely something familiar about her. All she could see was the girl's neck-length dark hair. It reminded her of someone. Someone very close to her. No! It couldn't be...

"Onee-sama?!" Sachiko gasped as Sei pulled away and she saw her older sister lift a stunned hand to her lips.

Sachiko knew her Onee-sama well and could tell that Sei's kiss had not only caught her by surprise, but that she appeared to have been somehow affected by it. She continued to watch as Youko slowly opened her eyes, taking note of the deep blush marring her otherwise flawless complexion and wondering why she appeared to be slightly out of breath.

She moved her gaze over to Sei and was a little surprised to note that she too was blushing. She'd never seen Sei blush before. What was going on? Why did Sei look so flushed? She would've expected the girl to be grinning flirtatiously at this point and spouting some deviant remark.

It was Youko who regained her composure first and Sachiko winced when she heard the loud crack of her Onee-sama's hand on Sei's cheek as she slapped her hard.

Sei instantly lifted a hand to her face. She didn't say anything though. She merely looked at Youko with a slightly apologetic expression.

Sachiko looked back at her Onee-sama and noted the instant regret in her features. She obviously hadn't enjoyed hurting her friend. Sachiko continued to watch silently as Youko's expression softened.

"I know you missed me Sei," Youko ventured lightly, her expression turning playful. "But really, if you're going to kiss me like that, I demand that you at least treat me to dinner first. A lady's got standards, you know."

Sei lowered her hand and flashed Youko a grin as her composure returned. "Dinner eh? I think I can handle that..."

Sachiko rolled her eyes as Sei looked at her with a smirk.

"Sachiko's got mine covered so I have no objection to buying yours if you like," Sei continued, moving her gaze back to Youko.

Sachiko felt a burst of outrage run through her as she realised she'd just been had. Sei had tricked her. She'd seen Youko over her shoulder earlier and had purposefully insisted on the wager.

"Oh no I don't!" Sachiko glared at Sei in protest. "You've got some nerve thinking I'll pay for dinner. You tricked me! You saw my Onee-sama walking behind us didn't you? That's why you suggested a wager. Isn't it?"

Sei grinned and then chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sachiko. A bet's a bet. And I clearly lived up to my end of the bargain."

Sachiko released her hold on Yumi and balled up her fists. She had a sudden urge to do some physical damage to Sei. The girl was really getting on her nerves. How dare she trick her again? And how dare she treat her big sister that way? What on earth was Sei doing? And why did her antics always have to involve one of _**her**_sisters? If it wasn't her _petite soeur_, it was her Onee-sama. Why was she so interested in the red rose family?

"You--"

Sachiko took a step towards Sei but halted when she felt Yumi's hands reach around her waist from behind.

"Please Sachiko," Yumi whispered into her ear softly, allowing her lips to brush against her earlobe as she spoke. "Let it go..."

Sachiko closed her eyes at the contact and shivered, her attack on Sei instantly forgotten as Yumi pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. She moved her hands to cover Yumi's and leaned back into her girlfriend's embrace.

"It's not worth it," Yumi returned her lips to Sachiko's ear. "It's what she wants. Don't give her the satisfaction. You'll get her back later. I know you will."

Sachiko turned around in Yumi's embrace and placed a hand around her waist. She reached up with her free hand and cupped Yumi's ear so she could whisper without being overheard.

"You're not playing fair Yumi," Sachiko flicked her tongue out as she spoke, enjoying the way her girlfriend shivered at the contact. "You know full well what you're doing to me, don't you?"

Yumi pulled back and met her gaze with a teasing glint. She then reached up and cupped a hand around her earlobe. "Do I?" she whispered in a hushed tone. "Is it working?" With that, Yumi surprised her by sensuously running her tongue along the inside of her ear.

Sachiko gasped and moved her head back.

Yumi met her gaze with a smirk and then chuckled.

Sachiko couldn't help but laugh softly in response. She wasn't used to being teased by Yumi. Her girlfriend was full of surprises. As her laughter died down, Sachiko realised she no longer cared that Sei had duped her. None of it mattered anymore.

With a smile on her lips, Sachiko turned Yumi around in her arms and rested her hands around her waist.

"Okay Sei-sama," she met the elder girl's gaze with a genuine smile and dropped her chin to Yumi's shoulder. "I concede defeat, this time. Dinner's on me. But I think you owe my Onee-sama an apology. And of course, dinner."

Sachiko couldn't help but chuckle as Sei gaped at her wordlessly. She could tell the girl had expected a little more resistance. She turned her gaze to Youko and noted that she too seemed a little shocked. Her Onee-sama was looking at her searchingly, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Awww, Yumi-chaaan," Sei pouted. "You've spoiled my fun. I was hoping for some fireworks."

Sachiko met Yumi's gaze and joined her in a soft chuckle.

"I don't know what you mean Sei-sama," Yumi replied with a smirk as she turned her attention away from Sachiko. "Why would you think I have any control over my Onee-sama's actions?"

"Would you rather I start scolding you?" Sachiko questioned with another chuckle. "I can easily arrange that if you wish."

"Hahahahahaha," Sei threw her head back in laughter, joined by both Yoshino and Rei. "You guys are too much. Hahahahaha. You're killing me here. Hahahahaha."

"They're priceless, aren't they?" Yoshino chuckled.

"Nice work Yumi," Rei acknowledged with a chuckle of her own.

Sachiko looked down at Yumi as she began to laugh and soon found herself giggling alongside her.

As she continued to chuckle, Sachiko began to feel her Onee-sama's gaze boring into her. She glanced up to find Youko staring at her in wonderment.

"Who are you?" Youko questioned as Sachiko met her gaze. "And what have you done with my little sister?"

Sachiko smiled at her Onee-sama and unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a giggle. "Good evening Onee-sama," she greeted warmly. "You're looking well."

"As are you Sachiko," Youko replied with a smile of her own. "You look happy."

Sachiko's smile widened and she couldn't resist tightening her hold on Yumi as she risked a brief glance at her girlfriend.

"I am," she replied with a slightly dazed expression and looked back at Youko. "I'm very happy."

"Which brings me back to my earlier question," Youko responded with a teasing glint. "Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?"

Sachiko chuckled. "I'm not sure I know what you mean Onee-sama...?"

"I don't know what's going on here," Youko ventured in explanation. "But from what I've ascertained, Sei has just tricked you into losing some kind of wager. Is that correct? The Sachiko I know would right now be tearing large strips into Sei and not sharing a moment of humorous laughter. Would you care to explain...?"

Sachiko chuckled again. "There's nothing to explain Onee-sama. It's not that I'm okay with being deceived," she flashed a pointed look at Sei before turning her attention back to Youko. "But I don't see the point in getting upset. Hysterics won't solve anything."

"I'm now even more convinced that you're not Sachiko," Youko joked in an attempt to cover her obvious surprise.

"You better get used to it," Sei interjected with a smirk. "She's not the same little sister you know and love. Our little Sachiko's all grown up," she teased. "And I think we have Yumi-chan to thank for that."

"I can see..." Youko glanced over at Sei and then frowned. "By the way, don't you owe me an apology? You did accost me in order to win a bet did you not?"

"Accost you?" Sei replied with a feigned look of shock. "I merely greeted my dearest friend in a warm fashion. You're the one who accosted _me_," she lifted her hand to her cheek in emphasis.

"You call groping and malling me like a dirty old man a warm fashion?" Youko arched her eyebrows in protest. "I was practically violated!"

"Violated!? Who are you calling a dirty old man?" Sei folded her arms defiantly. "I'll have you know that there are plenty of ladies who'd love to have my lips against theirs. Violated...hmph"

Youko rolled her eyes dramatically. "In what reality are you living in Sei?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it?" Sei grinned devilishly.

Youko lifted her hand threateningly and looked up at Sei with a glint in her eye. "Would you like me to slap your other cheek as well?"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Sei chuckled and lifted her hands up in truce. "But I _will _buy you dinner in way of retribution," she relented. "How's that?"

"If that's all the apology I'm getting, I have no choice then, do I?" Youko replied with a soft chuckle. "I'll accept. But I'm feeling rather peckish this evening," she teased. "So I hope you brought plenty of money."

Sei's response was interrupted by Eriko's arrival.

"Good evening," Eriko greeted with a smile. "I see I'm in the right place."

"Onee-sama!" Rei grinned and rushed over towards Eriko, pulling her into a brief hug. "Congratulations," she said as she let her go.

"Way to go Eriko-sama," Yoshino saluted with a grin.

"Congratulations," Yumi was quick to speak up and flashed Eriko a warm smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"Likewise," Sachiko interjected. "Congratulations on your engagement Eriko-sama. May your life with Yamanobe-sensei be a long and happy one."

"Thank you," Eriko acknowledged with a nod and a smile.

"The poor sap," Sei teased. "I hope he knows what he's getting into," she chuckled. "Congratulations though. I knew you'd rope him in eventually."

Eriko frowned but couldn't hide the smile in her eyes. "I suppose I should thank you," she conceded.

"Don't mind her," Youko interjected and placed her arms around Eriko in a brief hug. "I'm sure she means well. I really am pleased for you Eriko. Congratulations."

"Thank you Youko," Eriko smiled as she pulled away. "So," she continued with a quick glance at everyone present. "Are we ready to go in?"

"I think so," Yoshino replied. "We're all here."

"What about Shimako?" Yumi questioned. "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"She couldn't make it," Yoshino explained. "She and Noriko had already made plans to visit some churches and temples out of town. She was on her way to the bus-stop to meet Noriko-chan when I called her. She sends her regards though," Yoshino turned her attention to Eriko. "She's very happy for you."

"Tell her thanks from me when you see her next," Eriko instructed.

"Sure thing," Yoshino agreed.

"Then let's go have some fun," Sei interjected with a grin.

With that, the girls headed up the stairs and into the restaurant, eager to get the celebrations underway.


	20. Chapter 20

Sachiko found her thoughts wandering as she looked over the menu provided by the Italian restaurant. Yumi was seated on her left with Rei and then Yoshino on her right. The three ex roses were on the other side of the table. Youko was in her usual position as mediator between Sei on her right and Eriko on her left.

Sachiko didn't know if she was too happy with Sei sitting opposite Yumi. Despite their earlier conversation, she still didn't completely trust the girl not to make a move on her girlfriend. She knew Sei was merely teasing in order to get a reaction out of her, but it didn't change the fact that her gestures were highly inappropriate. Although, Yumi had definitely made it quite clear that she, Sachiko, was the only one she needed.

Sachiko smiled at the thought and looked over at Yumi. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off her girlfriend. Since they'd entered the restaurant she'd lost count of how many times she'd glanced over at her. She just couldn't get enough of her. Yumi was simply adorable.

Had it only been a week since they'd become girlfriends? It seemed like they had always been together. She now couldn't imagine a time when she didn't have the right to hold her, kiss her and do naughty things with her. Sachiko blushed as she recalled exactly how naughty they'd been earlier on that evening. They'd definitely come a long way in the past week.

With that thought, she forced herself to return her attention back to her menu and caught sight of her Onee-sama. Youko was looking at her thoughtfully and she gave her elder sister a brief smile before looking away. She could tell Youko was still wondering about the change in her personality.

Had she really changed that much? She hadn't thought about it before, but Youko's reaction to her earlier behaviour had been a bit of an eye-opener for her. Sachiko thought about it for a moment. If Yumi hadn't been with her this evening, how would she have reacted to Sei's behaviour? Above all else she hated losing. She probably would have refused to honour the wager. In fact, she was pretty sure she would've still been outside arguing with her. She wouldn't have let the girl's deception slide.

So why had she let it go this time? Why didn't she feel like it was important? It wasn't merely Yumi's suggestion that she get her revenge at a later date. It was more than that. It was Yumi herself. Or more precisely, Yumi's very presence. The girl was her touchstone. So long as Yumi was by her side, she was invulnerable. No matter what the situation, all she had to do was glance over at Yumi and her perspective would return. She was certain of it.

With that thought, she snuck another glance at her girlfriend. Yumi looked up then as if she'd felt her eyes on her and she gave her a warm smile. It took all of Sachiko's willpower not to reach out for her. She wanted to kiss those sweet lips more than anything. But she had to behave. They were in a public place after all. She had to maintain some semblance of propriety.

"Have you decided what you're going to order?" Yumi lowered her menu and reached for her hand.

Sachiko laced her fingers with Yumi's and put down her own menu. "I'm not sure," she replied with a smile. "Have you?"

She moved their hands down from the table and placed them against Yumi's thigh as she awaited a response. She couldn't resist running her thumb against the soft skin of Yumi's hand and her smile widened as Yumi responded with a slight shiver. She loved watching Yumi's reactions to her touch.

With her right hand, Sachiko reached back for her menu and placed it between them. She moved closer towards Yumi so that their shoulders were touching and they were practically cheek to cheek.

She looked over at Yumi and felt her breath catch. Yumi's face was so close to her own that she could almost kiss her.

"What do you think looks good?" Sachiko asked huskily, doing her best to ignore the fact that Yumi's lips were only millimetres away from her own.

She saw Yumi's eyes drop to her own lips and Sachiko squeezed her hand to stop herself from moving. Yumi was obviously thinking the same thing she was. It would be so easy to bridge the gap between them.

"I don't know," Yumi whispered as her gaze shifted back to her eyes. "I'm partial to _spaghetti_...although the _lasagne _looks good as well..."

Sachiko began to circle her thumb against Yumi's hand as she replied. "I agree. They both look good."

"Yeah..." Yumi replied huskily and Sachiko saw her eyes close as her breathing became shallow. She didn't let up though and continued to caress her hand. She was enjoying the softness of the girl's skin too much. And her reaction was breathtaking.

"Why don't we share then?" Sachiko suggested after a moment, her thumb still moving in a slow circle against Yumi's skin.

"Share?" Yumi opened her eyes and met her gaze with a smile.

"You can order the _spaghetti_, I'll order the _lasagne _and we can split the meals between us," Sachiko explained.

"Oh, I see," Yumi's smile widened. "I'd like that."

"You're sharing?" Sei put her menu down and flashed a mischievous grin Yumi's way.

"Um, uh, yeah," Yumi blushed as everyone turned their attention towards them.

Sachiko frowned. How had the girl heard them? They'd been talking in soft tones. Sei must have ears like an elephant. At least when it came to Yumi. That thought didn't sit too well with her.

"You have a problem with that Sei-sama?" Sachiko met her gaze defiantly.

Sei chuckled as her grin widened. "Not at all. I'm actually impressed. I would've suggested the same thing if I were in your position. You're more devious than I gave you credit for," she winked slyly.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," Sachiko feigned a look of innocence.

"Hahahaha," Sei threw her head back as she laughed. "I'm sure you don't. I bet your intentions are nothing but pure," she mocked.

Sachiko didn't want to play into Sei's hand, but she couldn't stop the blush from entering her cheeks.

"You're sharing a meal?" Yoshino leaned over her Onee-sama to catch Yumi's eye. "That is so romantic," she leaned back and grasped Rei's arm. "Don't you think so Onee-sama? Why don't we share too? What do you say?"

Sachiko looked over at her friend and held back a chuckle. Poor Rei, she looked a little stunned.

"Uh, Yoshino-chan, I..." Rei blushed as she struggled for a response.

"Share a meal? Whatever for?" Eriko interjected with a look of reprimand. "If you're having problems deciding what to order, I highly recommend the--"

"I don't care what you recommend," Yoshino interjected with a glare. "Was I talking to you? No!. I was talking with my Onee-sama."

"Really Yoshino," Eriko frowned haughtily. "Isn't it about time you started acting your age?"

"I _am_ acting my age," Yoshino protested. "It's none of your business if I want to share a meal with my Onee-sama."

"What are you playing at Yoshino-chan?" Eriko shook her head in wonderment. "Rei obviously isn't comfortable with the idea."

Yoshino blushed and glared daggers at Eriko.

Sachiko couldn't help but chuckle and lifted a hand to her mouth to cover her reaction. Yumi had been right. Yoshino was definitely harbouring non-sisterly feelings for her Onee-sama.

"Uh, look, it's okay Onee-sama," Rei interjected in an attempt to make peace between her elder and younger sister. "I don't mind, really. We can share two meals if you like Yoshino-chan," she placed a hand on her cousin's arm and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay..."

Sachiko noted a look of surprise on Rei's face as Yoshino responded with an air of indignation.

"Oh, we can, can we?" Yoshino folded her arms angrily. "Well, that's too bad. I've changed my mind now. If you're going to be that way about it, I'd rather eat by myself. Hmph!"

Rei lifted a hand to Yoshino's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "Yoshino-chan?" She questioned her cousin with confusion. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, just leave her be," Eriko instructed irritably. "If she wants to behave like a child, you might as well treat her like one and ignore her."

"But--"

"Don't let her bother you," Eriko interjected. "Here," she picked up Rei's menu and returned it to her hands. "Hurry up and decide on your order. The waitress will be back soon and I'd rather not keep her waiting. I'm starting to get hungry and the sooner we order the sooner we eat."

"Uh..." Rei looked over at her sulking cousin for a moment before sighing in resignation. "Okay," she accepted the menu from Eriko and began to look it over. "I guess you're right Onee-sama."

Yumi chuckled softly and leaned over to whisper into Sachiko's ear. "Poor Yoshino..."

Sachiko turned her head and placed her lips against Yumi's ear. "I'd say poor Rei," she whispered. "She's got no clue about Yoshino's intentions."

"Should we say something?" Yumi whispered back in a hushed tone, cupping a hand over Sachiko's ear as she spoke.

"Definitely not," Sachiko turned back and whispered firmly. "You promised you'd stay out of this, remember."

Sachiko pulled back and smiled at the pout in Yumi's lips. She looked so adorable when she sulked.

Sachiko returned her lips to Yumi's ear and cupped it with her hand.

"Don't pout Yumi," she whispered huskily, allowing herself the liberty of running her tongue along the girl's earlobe. "You look too cute when you pout. I might just be forced to bite that lip of yours..."

Yumi pulled back in surprise and her cheeks turned an adorable shade of crimson.

Sachiko chuckled at her reaction and purposefully lowered her gaze to Yumi's lips. She regretted her action immediately. The sight of Yumi's half open lips were suddenly a little too tempting.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sei's voice interrupted the moment. "It's rude to whisper when you're in the company of others. Didn't your Onee-sama teach you anything?" Sei flashed a teasing grin at Youko and chuckled.

Sachiko broke out of her reverie and looked up at Sei with a blush in her cheeks.

"I'd have to agree with Sei on this one," Youko looked at Sachiko with a smirk. "I thought you had better manners than that Sachiko," she teased. "Now tell me, what were you discussing with your little sister that would cause you both to blush like this?"

Sachiko met Yumi's gaze as her blush deepened. Did her Onee-sama suspect the true nature of their relationship? Her Onee-sama had always had an uncanny knack of seeing right through her.

She smiled ruefully at Yumi and received a nod of approval from her. There was no point keeping the truth from her Onee-sama. Youko knew her all too well.

Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand gently before turning her gaze back to Youko.

"Onee-sama..."

"Excuse me, are you ready to place your orders now?"

Sachiko's confession was interrupted by the arrival of their young waitress. She flashed her Onee-sama an apologetic smile. She'd have to tell her later.

Once everyone had placed their orders, Sei called the waitress back to her side.

"Hey Sweetie, come back here a minute," she requested with a flirtatious grin. "Can we get a bottle of champagne as well? Our friend here just got engaged," she gestured in Eriko's direction. "We need something to celebrate with."

"Certainly Miss," the waitress bowed in acknowledgement, a little flustered by Sei's forwardness. "I take it everyone here is over eighteen?" She arched an eyebrow haughtily as she regained her composure and looked pointedly at both Yumi and Yoshino.

"Of course Sweetie," Sei chuckled casually and made a flirtatious point of slowly dragging her eyes down the entire length of the girl's form. "Would you like to see our IDs?" she reached for her wallet and pulled out her driver's licence before the waitress could reply.

The waitress blushed as she bent down and scrutinised it for a moment. Her blush deepened as she noticed Sei's eyes on her chest and she straightened up instantly. She avoided her gaze and looked expectantly towards Yumi instead, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

Sachiko couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor girl.

"You want theirs as well?" Sei questioned with a grin as she pocketed her licence. "Hey Sachiko, do you have your driver's licence yet?"

"I do," Sachiko replied with a frown, not bothering to hide her displeasure at the girl's behaviour. "Not that I plan on drinking though," she reached into her purse and pulled out the card. She smiled politely at the waitress as she presented her licence.

"Miss Ogasawara Sachiko-sama?" The waitress pulled away in surprise. "As in Ogasawara Industries?"

Sachiko sighed at the girl's reaction. She was all too familiar with that tone. "Yes, that's right," she acknowledged politely.

"I'm so sorry Miss," the waitress bowed with clasped hands. "Please forgive me." she bowed again. "I didn't realise--"

"You still want everyone to show ID's Cutie?" Sei interrupted with a mischievous grin. "Yumi-chan, did you bring yours?"

"Mine?" Yumi's eyes widened. "But uh, I--"

"Oh no, please don't bother with that," the waitress insisted. "I didn't realise you were with Miss Ogasawara-sama. Please, no ID's are necessary. I'll be back with our best bottle of champagne. Please forgive me," she bowed one last time in Sachiko's direction before leaving the table.

"Hahahahaha," Sei laughed once the waitress had left. "Nice one Sachiko. I knew your family name would come in handy."

Sachiko frowned at Sei with displeasure. "You set this up didn't you?" She accused. "That poor waitress...what were you thinking?"

"I was just having a bit of fun," Sei explained with a grin. "And now that we've been cleared, I'm free to get Yumi-chan drunk," she teased.

Sachiko frowned and glared angrily at Sei. "That's not going to happen. Yumi will not be consuming any alcohol tonight. Neither will I for that matter. And I don't think Rei would appreciate Yoshino having some either."

"Oh, lighten up Sachiko," Sei chuckled. "One drink's not going to get anyone drunk. I just thought it would be nice to celebrate a little, that's all. How long has it been since we've all gotten together like this? One glass of champagne won't do any harm. Besides, it's not like it'd be your first drink Sachiko. Isn't that right Youko?"

"Hehehe, don't pull _me _into this Sei," she chuckled "If Sachiko doesn't want to drink tonight, that's her decision. Although, I _am_ a bit surprised. You normally wouldn't make an issue over one drink Sachiko...?"

Yumi's eyes widened as she processed the information. "Is that true?" She looked over at Sachiko searchingly. "You're used to drinking alcohol?"

Sachiko smiled ruefully at Yumi. "I _have_ had the occasional drink," she admitted. "Generally with dinner or when entertaining my father's business associates. It's expected as part of playing hostess. But all that is irrelevant. I don't want you having any alcohol tonight Yumi," she demanded firmly. "Your body's not used to it. You won't be able to handle its effects."

"She's not a little kid, you know," Sei pointed out. "Yumi's almost seventeen. I'm sure she can make her own decision. Isn't that right Yumi-chan?"

Yumi looked away uncomfortably, avoiding everyone's gaze. "I, uh...um..."

Sachiko looked down at her girlfriend curiously, sensing a sudden change in her mood. Was Yumi okay? She actually looked a bit upset. She squeezed her hand gently in question and was surprised when Yumi pulled away from her grip and placed her hand on the table.

Sachiko sighed and placed her own hand back on the table. What was wrong? Why wouldn't she look her in the eye? What had upset her?

"Sei-sama's right," Yoshino agreed enthusiastically, interrupting Sachiko's thoughts. "One drink isn't going to harm anyone."

"You're not seriously thinking of having any?" Rei turned towards her cousin in surprise, a slight look of panic in her eyes.

"Of course I am," Yoshino replied defiantly. "You're not my mother. I'm free to have a drink if I wish to."

"But--"

"Oh, let her have her way," Eriko interjected haughtily. "If she wants a drink to prove she's not a child, then let the baby have its bottle."

"Eriko-samaaa!" Yoshino protested with a glare. "I don't need to prove anything! Hmph!"

"Look at what you've started Sei," Youko chuckled and lightly punched her friend on the shoulder in reprimand.

"And what might that be?" Sei grinned. "We _are_ celebrating Eriko's engagement after all. One generally has a glass of champagne during such an event. Am I right?"

Youko chuckled again and Sachiko did her best to avoid her gaze. She didn't feel like explaining the real reason behind her reluctance to drink.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have thought twice about having a drink. However, even though she was used to it, alcohol was still known for reducing one's inhibitions. And right now, she was having a hard enough time keeping her hands off Yumi without it. She didn't need something that would make it even easier to succumb to her girlfriend's charms.

Although, with Yumi's sudden mood shift, that was probably not going to be an issue. What had caused her to pull back like that?

"You're really too much Sei," Youko reprimanded as her chuckles died down.

Sachiko allowed herself a brief glance at a pensive Yumi. She still looked a little upset. However, she could tell her girlfriend wasn't in the mood to talk just yet. With that, she sighed and turned her attention over towards her Onee-sama. She'd leave Yumi alone with her thoughts for the moment. But not for too long. She'd definitely confront her soon.

"And that poor girl," Youko continued humorously. "What were you trying to do to her? I'm surprised you didn't slap her on the backside as she left."

"Hahahahahaha," Sei laughed heartily. "Now _that's _an idea. Did you see how sweet she looked in that little waitress outfit? Makes you want to just eat her up. She's too cute for words. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Sei narrowed her eyes and flashed Youko a teasing grin.

"Keep dreaming Sei," Youko rolled her eyes dramatically.

"So _that's _what it is," Sei grinned and placed her left arm around Youko's shoulders. "You've had a small taste of Satou Sei and now you want some more. Is that it?" She pulled Youko towards her as she spoke and surprised her with a playful kiss against her cheek.

Sachiko looked on with a frown as her Onee-sama blushed and pushed Sei away from her. What was Sei up to?

"What are you doing Sei?" Youko demanded furiously, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

Sachiko watched curiously as she saw an answering blush appear on Sei's cheeks. A second later Sei began to laugh and she wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Hahaha, I'm just playing with you," Sei tapped Youko lightly on the shoulder as she continued to laugh. "What's up with _you?_ You're the one getting all riled up over a friendly kiss. Am I having _that _much of an effect on you?" Sei teased with a grin and moved her face to within millimetres of Youko's.

Youko's blush deepened and she lifted her hands to Sei's shoulders with the intent of pushing her away.

"Stop it Sei..." she spoke huskily, but made no further attempt to pull back.

Sachiko looked on thoughtfully as Sei lowered her eyes to Youko's lips and she once again saw a warm blush appear on her cheeks. Sachiko was certain she wasn't mistaken this time. It was as if Sei herself was surprised by her own reaction. But why wasn't Youko moving?

Was it possible that something was developing between Sei and her Onee-sama? It looked as if the pair were about to share an intimate kiss.

Sei broke the moment with another playful kiss against Youko's cheek instead.

"Hahahahaha," Sei laughed as she pulled away from Youko. "Had you there didn't I?" She teased. "You thought I was gonna give you a real kiss, huh? Disappointed?" She flashed Youko a mischievous grin as she spoke. "I'm happy to oblige if you are," Sei moved her face closer towards Youko's in emphasis, a teasing glint in her eye.

Sachiko's eyes widened as she watched her Onee-sama stop Sei dead in her tracks with a hard slap against her cheek.

For the second time that night, Sei lifted a hand to her freshly-slapped face. Her expression turned pensive, but she remained silent, neither apologising nor making an attempt at humour. Instead, she met Youko's gaze thoughtfully and Sachiko couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of hers.

Youko sighed and Sachiko noted a look of regret in her eye.

"I'm sorry," Youko reached up and tentatively covered Sei's hand where it lay against her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Sachiko observed a mixture of emotion run over Sei's face. She couldn't quite make out what was being portrayed. But it definitely made her wonder about Sei's intentions towards her Onee-sama. The last thing she wanted to see was Youko getting hurt.

She continued to watch pensively as Sei's expression became controlled and the girl regained her composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sei grinned as she knocked Youko's hand away gently. "It takes more than a hard slap to bring me down. I guess I went a little too far, huh?"

Youko took a moment to reply and Sachiko could see she was struggling with her thoughts. What was she thinking? How had Sei's behaviour affected her? Did she by any chance harbour romantic feelings towards Sei? Was that why she had over-reacted so fiercely to her advances?

"You _could _say that," Youko smiled. "It's been so long since we've seen each other, I've forgotten what a pain you could be," she teased.

"But you still love me, right?" Sei casually wrapped her left arm around Youko's shoulders and punched her lightly with the right.

Youko chuckled and punched her back playfully, but made no move to disentangle herself from Sei's hold.

"You're incorrigible Sei, you know that?" She teased. "I have half a mind to slap you again, just to remove that smug grin off your face."

"I'd like to see you try," Sei picked up Youko's hand with her right and squeezed it. "I'm ready for you this time."

"Let me go Sei," Youko chuckled and made an attempt to release her hand from Sei's grip.

"Not 'till I get your promise you won't slap me again," Sei grinned mischievously as her eyes narrowed. "And a kiss..."

"A what?" Youko arched her eyebrows incredulously.

Sei chuckled and tightened her hold on Youko's hand. "It's twice you've slapped me tonight. And on the same cheek I might add. It's beginning to feel a little sore. I want you to kiss it better," she leant forward and spoke the request softly, challenging Youko to respond.

"Sei..." Youko spoke her name quietly as her gaze moved to the handprint on her face. She lifted her free hand up to the red mark and lightly pressed her fingertips against her skin. "It does look a bit sore..."

"Uh huh," Sei's voice came out a little husky as she looked into Youko's eyes questioningly. "Kiss it better?"

Youko merely stared at Sei as she removed her hand. After a moment, Sachiko witnessed a look of surprise wash over Sei's face as Youko moved forward and lightly placed her lips against her cheek.

"There you go," Youko ventured as she moved back and Sachiko could tell she appeared a little nervous. "Satisfied?" She covered up her reaction with a teasing glint and a soft chuckle.

Sei quickly regained her own composure and released her hold on Youko. "Hahaha," she laughed as she pulled away. "Thanks Youko, I knew you couldn't resist."

"Don't take it personally," Youko replied with a playful grin. "I'd have done anything to get you to let go of me."

"Anything?" Sei raised her eyebrows mischievously.

Youko chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a dirty old man Sei."

"Hahaha," Sei laughed again. "Next time I've got you pinned down I'll have to ask for something better."

"What makes you think there will _be _a next time?" Youko replied with a defiant glare.

"Oh, there'll _be_ a next time," Sei leant forward flirtatiously and boldly lifted a hand to Youko's cheek. "You can count on _that_," she narrowed her eyes and deepened her gaze. "I'm having too much fun here..."

With that, she dropped her hand and placed a brief kiss against Youko's cheek. She pulled back before Youko could react and her eye caught sight of their cute waitress.

"Hello Sweetie," Sei flirted with a grin, ignoring Youko's look of surprise. "That was quick," she complemented the girl as she placed the champagne glasses on the table. "I barely noticed you were gone," Sei chuckled.

The waitress blushed and nodded in acknowledgement.

Sachiko frowned in Sei's direction and then looked back at her Onee-sama. Youko was now sitting back thoughtfully and Sachiko was a little surprised to see an indulgent smirk appear on her lips as she observed Sei's attempt at flirting.

Sachiko furrowed her brow as she struggled to understand her Onee-sama. One minute she was sharing an intimate moment with Sei, and then the next second she was humorously watching as the girl flirted with someone else. She would never condone that kind of behaviour, let alone find it humorous. If she were in Youko's position...

Sachiko paused as she realised what she was thinking. She smiled ruefully at her misguided intentions. She wasn't Youko. She would never be Youko. She should leave her Onee-sama to handle her love life by herself. Besides, she had her own relationship to worry about.

Sachiko glanced over at Yumi and noted that her girlfriend still seemed lost in thought. She probably hadn't even noticed a word Sei or Youko had said. Sachiko frowned and began to feel a little concerned. She couldn't leave things like this any longer. It was time for her and Yumi to have a talk. But first, she'd have to take care of their drinks. She still had no intention of allowing Sei to force alcohol upon them.

"Excuse me," Sachiko motioned for the waitress as she made a move to leave. "Can we also get some glasses of apple juice?"

"Certainly Miss," the waitress bowed in acknowledgement. "How many would you like?"

Sachiko looked over at Rei questioningly and the girl nodded in approval. "Two over here," she confirmed.

Sachiko nodded and turned back towards the waitress. "We'll have four glasses please."

"Ehhhh?" Yoshino's face turned red in protest as she realised what was going on. "Rei-chan!"

"Don't make a scene Yoshino-chan," Rei insisted in a hushed tone as the waitress walked away.

"I'm _not _drinking apple juice!" Yoshino insisted fiercely and folded her arms in emphasis. "You've no right to force it on me."

"She's your Onee-sama," Yumi interjected pointedly. "We're only _children_ after all. We should just do as we're told like good little sisters."

"Yumi...?" Yoshino questioned in surprise, her sense of outrage mollified by her friend's uncharacteristic outburst.

Sachiko frowned at her girlfriend's words. Was this what Yumi was so upset about? She thought she was being treated like a child? Was she angry at being told what to do? Or was there something more to it?

Sachiko stood up with determination and reached for Yumi's hand. She tightened her grip as the girl made an attempt to struggle free and pulled Yumi to her feet instead. This had gone on long enough.

"Excuse us please," she addressed the table politely. "I'd like to have a private word with my...little sister. We'll be outside if you need anything."

If Yumi was going to act like a child, then she would definitely treat her like one. With that, she ignored the look of protest on Yumi's face and dragged her forcefully out of the restaurant.

Once they were outside, Sachiko looked around for a good place to talk. She glanced over at the park across the road and spied an empty bench. Without hesitation, she briskly crossed the street and pulled a reluctant Yumi behind with her.

"Okay Yumi," Sachiko let go of the girl's hand once they were both seated. "What's going on?"

Yumi turned her head away from Sachiko and crossed her arms defensively. "Nothing..."

Sachiko sighed and looked down at her girlfriend with a frown. Yumi's behaviour was beginning to irritate her a little.

"Stop it Yumi!" Sachiko demanded firmly. "Don't ignore me. If you're angry with me, then just tell me. You're acting like a spoiled child."

"Maybe 'cause I _am_ a child," Yumi replied with defiance, still refusing to meet her gaze. "Isn't that how you see me?" Yumi sighed then and Sachiko thought she sensed a bit of a tremble in her voice. "I'll never be on the same level as you, will I?"

"What are you talking about Yumi?"

Sachiko was genuinely confused by Yumi's reaction. When they'd been inside, she'd thought Yumi might have been angry with her, but now she sounded more upset than angry.

"You're so sophisticated," Yumi continued waveringly, still avoiding her gaze. "So grandiose...so mature...not like me. I can't even handle a drink, but when you were my age..." Yumi paused and sighed. "I'm just holding you back, aren't I? Don't worry Onee-sama, I'm not going to disobey you. I won't drink tonight, but that shouldn't stop you from having fun. I don't want to be a burden."

Sachiko struggled to comprehend Yumi's words. Something in her reaction wasn't quite adding up.

"Yumi? What do you mean by holding me back? Why would you say that? You need to explain things properly. I might be able to see that something is troubling you, but I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what's wrong unless you actually tell me."

Yumi turned around then and Sachiko expected to be bombarded with a look of outrage. Instead, she was shocked to see unshed tears in Yumi's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Onee-sama," Yumi wailed and flung herself fiercely into Sachiko's arms.

Sachiko automatically pulled her close and gently cradled Yumi's head against her chest as she began to sob. She was shocked by her tears. So Yumi wasn't angry with her after all? Was she angry with herself? Yumi's reference to her as an older sister was proof that she was somehow feeling inadequate at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Onee-sama," Yumi apologised again between tears, her sobs getting louder by the second. "You're so thoughtful and understanding and considerate. I know why you're not drinking tonight and it's not fair. You shouldn't have to bring yourself down to my level. I'm so sorry... Onee-sama..."

As she continued to cry, Sachiko slowly began to comprehend the nature of Yumi's distress and it troubled her a little. She'd thought they had moved past this. She'd thought Yumi had stopped seeing her as someone untouchable. Had they not become closer over the last few days? What was it going to take for Yumi to see them as equals?

"Shhhh," Sachiko whispered soothingly against Yumi's ear. "It's okay," she continued reassuringly and pressed a tender kiss against the top of Yumi's head as she lovingly stroked her hair. "You're not holding me back Yumi," Sachiko continued in soft tones. "It's okay. Shhh, it's okay Sweetheart..."

Sachiko felt Yumi freeze at the endearment.

"Sweetheart?" Yumi pulled back a little and shyly gazed up at Sachiko, tears frozen on her cheeks.

Sachiko smiled down at her girlfriend warmly. "Does the term surprise you?" she asked softly and was pleased by the hesitant smile Yumi responded with.

"You've never called me that before," Yumi explained.

"Do you like it?"

Yumi blushed but did not reply. Instead, she dropped her head back to Sachiko's chest and snuggled into her arms.

Sachiko kissed the top of Yumi's head and ran her fingers through her hair. She was pleased that Yumi had at least stopped crying. She held her close for a long while before pulling back and lifting a hand to her cheek.

"Yumi..." Sachiko ventured, gently running her thumb against Yumi's cheek as she spoke. "You think I'm being held back?"

Yumi nodded, but did not speak. She met her gaze though and looked up at Sachiko with a sad expression.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko sighed and lowered her hand to her side. "I thought we were past this. After all we've been through, do you still see me as someone who is untouchable?"

"You're just so much grander than I am," Yumi looked away mournfully. "You're so mature and sophisticated. I'll never be like you..."

"And I don't want you to be," Sachiko interjected firmly. "I love you exactly as you are. It's your innocence and naiveté that drew me to you in the first place. You also bring out that side of me which I've long since hidden. The smooth, sophisticated persona I portray is just an image. One I've had to maintain my entire life. I thought you of all people would have seen through that."

"But--"

"No Yumi!" Sachiko insisted forcefully. "I'm not the person you seem to think I am. And honestly, I'm a little hurt that you still see me that way. You're the only one I've ever dropped my mask with. You've seen a side of me that I've not shown to anyone else. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Yumi's bottom lip trembled and tears began to form in her eyes again. "I know you're more than that. I'm not putting you up on a pedestal like I once did. But I still can't help feeling a little inferior. I don't think I'm good enough for you Onee-sama. I just realised it tonight. You're used to a different lifestyle. If I weren't here this evening, you'd have no problems having a drink with dinner like you always do. But because I'm here, and you're worried about me, you're holding back so that--"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Sachiko interrupted Yumi furiously. She couldn't believe how wrong she was.

"Why must you always jump to such unfounded conclusions? Do you realise how silly you're being?"

Sachiko lifted both hands to Yumi's cheeks and held her face firmly.

"You want to know the real reason I'm not drinking tonight?"

Sachiko didn't wait for Yumi to respond, instead she pulled Yumi's face towards hers and roughly captured her lips. She didn't care that they were in public. She didn't care that anyone could see them. All she cared about right now was making her point.

However, as her lips began to move against Yumi's and she pushed her tongue into her mouth, Sachiko quickly lost focus on the point she was making. Instead, she refocused her attention on the way Yumi's lips, mouth and tongue felt against hers.

As she began to lose herself in the kiss, Sachiko moaned against Yumi's lips. She wanted more. She wanted to push Yumi down onto the ground and cover her with kisses. She wanted to taste every part of her body. Most importantly, she wanted to make love to her.

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko sighed breathlessly as she pulled away. "Can you not see what you're doing to me?" Sachiko kept her arm around Yumi's shoulders as she struggled for breath.

"Sachiko...?" Yumi looked at her through heavy lids, her chest heaving.

Sachiko closed her eyes and lowered her forehead to Yumi's. "I've been holding that in all night," she whispered huskily. "I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off you," Sachiko continued. "Do you remember what we were doing before we got here?"

Sachiko opened her eyes at the question and looked down at Yumi expectantly. She smiled when their eyes met and she took in the adorable blush on her girlfriend's cheeks.

Yumi nodded in answer, her blush deepening.

"I've been thinking about that all night," Sachiko explained. "I've lost count of how many times I've looked over at you this evening. It's taken every last bit of my willpower to keep myself from dragging you off somewhere."

"Sachiko...?"

"I'm a little overwhelmed Yumi," Sachiko continued. "I've never been in a situation where my self control has been tested. You're the only one who's ever had this effect on me. And I have to admit, it does scare me a little. Which is why I cannot allow myself to have anything to drink. I might be used to the effects of alcohol, but even the slightest influence on my inhibitions at this stage could be a little too much. I'm scared of what'll happen."

"Ohhh..." Yumi's eyes widened as she began to comprehend the true reason behind her girlfriend's actions.

"Besides which..." Sachiko took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't help thinking about later this evening..."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be sleeping together," Sachiko explained. "I'm going to have you all to myself...lying next to me...alone...in the dark...nowhere to go...nowhere to be...no interruptions..."

"Ohhh..." Yumi's blush deepened and Sachiko could see her pupils dilating.

"Yumi..." Sachiko lifted her free hand to Yumi's cheek and lightly caressed her skin. "I'm not going to push you. And we don't have to do anything if you're not ready. But honestly, can you deny the fact that there's a very real possibility that we could end up making love tonight?"

Yumi's blush deepened, but she didn't look away. "N-no," she confirmed with a stammer. "It's possible..."

Sachiko smiled and felt her own cheeks turning a warm shade of crimson.

"Oh Yumi..."

Sachiko closed her eyes for a moment to steady her emotions. Once again she was having a hard time controlling her reaction.

"When we make love," Sachiko ventured as her eyes once again met Yumi's. "I don't want it to be under a haze of alcohol. I want our first time together to occur naturally. I want us to take that next step because we're both ready to share such intimacy. Not because our inhibitions have been loosened by the effects of alcohol. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I do," Yumi admitted shyly.

Sachiko lightened her expression and smirked. "Then you know that if we were to have a drink tonight, I'd have to insist on separate bedrooms?"

Yumi couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't want that..."

"Me neither," Sachiko replied, her expression once again turning serious. "Although...I don't want to push things Yumi. Please don't feel like I'm expecting anything to happen tonight. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to be realistic..."

"I know Sachiko," Yumi interjected reassuringly. "I understand what you mean. It's only natural to think that way after..." Yumi trailed off and blushed as she recalled their earlier behaviour.

Sachiko felt her breath catch at Yumi's reaction. Without thinking, she lowered her head and gently pressed her lips to Yumi's. She was determined to keep the kiss brief though and pulled back when she felt Yumi's tongue sliding against hers.

"Oh Yumi..." Sachiko shivered as she opened her eyes. "I've got half a mind to drag you home right now..."

Yumi giggled nervously and blushed. "I wouldn't mind..."

Sachiko chuckled. "Do you think they'd miss us?"

"Probably not," Yumi replied lightly. "Too bad we left our handbags inside."

"Now that's a shame," Sachiko responded humorously. She allowed herself a soft chuckle before once again turning serious.

"Yumi...are we okay here? You're not still upset are you?"

Yumi furrowed her brow for a moment and then flashed Sachiko a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry Sachiko," she apologised. "I really was acting like a child wasn't I?"

"Yes you were," Sachiko confirmed. "But you do realise your fears were unfounded? Right?"

Yumi nodded ruefully. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "It's just...I couldn't help it. I love you so much Sachiko. But sometimes, like tonight, I'm reminded of our differences and I can't help but feel as if I'll never measure up. Am I really good enough for you...?"

"How can you even think such a thing?" Sachiko questioned irritably. She couldn't help feeling frustrated with Yumi's insecurity.

"Do you not realise that you bring out the best in me?" Sachiko raised her voice a little as her frustration increased. What was it going to take to make Yumi see the truth?

"It's our differences that make us work so well together," Sachiko continued loudly, determined to get her point across. "Don't you see that? Don't you see that I want you by my side as my partner? You're my touchstone Yumi. Why must you keep--?"

Sachiko's eyes widened as Yumi silenced her diatribe with a kiss. She fluttered her eyes closed and allowed herself to succumb to Yumi's advances.

"I'm so sorry," Yumi apologised as she pulled away. "I really am sorry," she repeated. "I never realised... Oh Sachiko, you really think of me that way?"

"Of course Yumi," Sachiko replied firmly, blinking away a stray tear. "It upsets me that you can't see it."

"But I do see it," Yumi insisted. "I just..."

"You just don't want to believe it?" Sachiko interjected with a frown. "Is that it?"

"No...not anymore..." Yumi replied with a smile. "I really hurt you, didn't I?" Yumi furrowed her brows seriously. "I didn't mean to. I never realised how much my insecurity was upsetting you. I'm sorry to put you through that. I think I understand a bit better now. I really am sorry Sachiko..."

With that, Yumi launched herself into her arms and Sachiko closed her eyes as she pulled her into an embrace.

She pressed a soft kiss against Yumi's hair and smiled. There was a definite shift in her girlfriend's mood.

"It's okay Yumi," Sachiko whispered as she gently stroked her hair.

"It's not okay," Yumi mumbled against her chest. "I never want to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt anymore," Sachiko reassured. "I'm just happy you understand me. I never want you to think of us as anything but equal partners. Okay?"

Yumi lifted her head and met Sachiko's gaze with a smile. "Okay," she agreed. "Equal partners!"

Sachiko grinned and pulled Yumi back in for another hug.

Once she'd let go, she couldn't resist leaning in for another brief kiss.

"Let's go Yumi," Sachiko smiled as she pulled away. There was nothing left to discuss and she suddenly realised they'd been gone from the table for quite some time.

"Okay," Yumi smiled and reached for Sachiko's hand.

Sachiko laced their fingers together as they stood up. She was more than satisfied with their talk. As they crossed the road to get back to the restaurant, she couldn't help but feel as if she was walking on air. Another barrier had been overcome in her relationship with Yumi and she now felt as if they were closer than they'd ever been.

She couldn't wait for the evening to be over so she could finally be alone with her girlfriend.

xxx


End file.
